Baby Our Baby
by ChanChanandMosasi
Summary: AtaruXLum She had to leave. She had too. He hurt her so much. Lum finally decided to leave Ataru. But after five years, she had to come back to him because she needed his help. My first ever UY fanfic. Chapter 17 added
1. Baby Our Baby

okay... so here's my new.. Urusei Yatsura Fanfic... titled... "Baby... Our Baby"  
This is Lum and Ataru pairing... it's a little dramatic so... yeah sorry.. hehe

We dont own Urusei Yatsura!  
All rights reserved for Rumiko Takahashi  
and English is not my first language

**Baby... Our Baby  
**A Urusei Yatsura  
written by: Chette Dizon

_"Darling..."_

_"Nan da?" _

_"Sayonara...'tcha"_

_"Heh.. this again Lum? You're not gonna pull this stunt again right?" _

_"This time... I'll break off my engagement to you, you are free... Moroboshi"_

22 years old, Ataru Moroboshi opened his eyes and realized he was dreaming. But the dream that he had dreamt really happened _Five_ years ago. It was already five years since his supposed to be wife Lum, the Alien Princess dumped him and came back to their world. For some odd reason; he couldn't understand why she had to do that. After a few years of not going home, he suddenly missed her but his heart hardened. The words 'If she doesn't like me; then fine by me! There are many girls around and they are humans. I can live my life without her' became his famous sentence whenever someone asked him about her. Then... after four years; she came back to the earth. Still Lovely as ever; the princess Lum of Oni. He was shocked to see her in some lotion commercials. She was already on earth but she never even visited Tomibiki High; not just once. This made his anger increased; how dare she come back on earth without even visiting him or asking how is he.

A car stopped at the police parking lot. A woman with a white hat came out of the car. Ataru peeked and saw a pair of gorgeous legs and whistled. "Higher... Higher... dang. She got a prettiest legs I've ever seen!" he wiped the drool on his mouth, grabbed his pencil and address phone and rushed towards the girl. ""Ne, ne, ne...Juusho to denwa bangou wa?!" he asked, The Woman didn't even looked at him; but when she spoke. Ataru took two steps backward. He gasped when she looked at him.

"Oni planet. I don't have a phone number. Do you want my cellphone number though 'tcha?" she asked, looking straightly at his eyes. He was the same Ataru Moroboshi before; but with few changes. He heart did a foolish jitterbug that she chalked up to nerves. She knew she would feel something like this once she meet him again face to face. But she has to focus on her mission. Never she will ever fall for him again. He hurt her so much in the past. So she had to protect herself from him; but that doesn't mean she couldn't admire the changes. Wearing a uniform shirt, jeans and brown boots. He looked so much better than five years ago. _I guess he really didn't need me after all. He is happy with his life without me. _The simple perverted and weird guy had become a stunning police man.

"What do you want?"

"Hello.. M-Moroboshi da 'tcha"

Ataru narrowed his eyes, when she extended a hand. A long manicured hand. He just stared at the beautiful smooth hand. His pride running up. "What do you want?" he asked, once again.

"How are you, 'tcha?"

Ataru growled and clenched his fist. "I'm doing great." he rolled his eyes, "What do you want?" he asked, the third time.

"I came to talk to you-"

"For what? For what happen five years ago?" he asked, _Are you going to say you're sorry to me? _He wanted to add but he waited for her.

"I wanted to talk to the Tomobiki's head police, 'tcha" she said, looking down. "That's you... right, 'tcha?" she asked,

_She means business. No more and No less. _"Right this way, Ma'am" he said, as he started to walk towards the office. He paused and opened the door for her. Trying to control his anger. This is Duty. Not personal problems. Lum couldn't care less anyway. Although he couldn't help but to close his eyes when he smelled her perfume. It was a sweet scent.

"It's been a long time, 'tcha" she said, her blue eyes drifting around the old, narrow office that he'd worked so hard to gain. Ataru didn't know what to do when he finished highschool. He had no interest in college so he just tried to take the job as a police man. After a few years, he was promoted to be the head chief. Knowing Ataru's strength when he wants to use it; the other police group didn't stand a chance. He was proud to gain such position but looking at Lum right now, he felt so small as he supposed this place looked and smelled like a musty hole in the wall.

"You're right on that," he said, glancing at the calendar on his desk. Five years, four months and thirteen days to be exact. The date she'd left him was a permanent scar on his heart, noticing just now. "But you were doing alright right? you came back to earth last year... and you just visited today?" he asked,

Lum's heart skipped a beat, "You were watching 'tcha?" she asked,

He crossed his arms as he sat on his sit, "Sure. Even I don't want too. I can't avoid looking at you since you're always in all TV Stations. Commercials here and there... famous Model.. Princess Lum of Planet Oni. Your pictures in tabloids, newspapers, magazines. Man would pay hundreds just to get some of your latest pictures" he said, sarcastically. "Anyway, What brings you back here? What do you want? Why do you want my service?" he asked all those questions. _And How soon will you get the hell out of here? _

Then he saw something in her eyes. What was it? Nerves? Problems? Anxiety? Troubles? Observing the princess Oni once again, he studied her and since he knew her before and how she reacts. He knew that she was scared. But what was she afraid of? What is her problem? Better question... What did it have to do with him? The Silence irked him, he hated silence and her visit was starting to get under his skin. Before he could yell at her, she spoke.

"I would like to do a celebrity work here on Tomobiki high, 'tcha" she said, "It's about.. the Bone marrow thing donation" she said, looking at him. "I wanted some police to help me handle this charity event and some of the people here told me to go straight at you... you can also asked Mendou and the rest of the gang.. if they can help, 'tcha" she said, smiling nervously.

Ataru nodded, "Fine... I'll get them to help. It's for old time sake" he said, looking at his desk.

"A-Arigatou 'tcha, You don't know how much this means to me" she said, accidentally she held his hand. Making Ataru jumped on his seat.

Ataru pulled out his hand on hers, "Yeah... Demo na.. I thought Bone Marrow.. if I am not mistaken are donated by families... so if you are trying to run a donation charity like that, it would be useless you know" he said,

"A-Actually.. I was a member of the group, 'tcha.. Demo... before they have to donate bone marrow... they have too... have a blood test and then if the blood tests are okay so... they can donate then" she said, smiling. "B-Besides.. you can meet a lot of pretty girls in that charity event, 'tcha" she said, smiling.

"I am not much of a playboy anymore" Ataru said, looking straightly at her. "Well there are times I do stuff like that; just like today, but sometimes I get tired of chasing girls and dating them. It's not much fun anymore, I guess because I am getting old" he said, looking up at the ceiling.

"You're not married, 'tcha?" she asked,

"Hell no. Ataru Moroboshi will never tie up with anyone. I'll become confirmed bachelor" he said,

"I see..." Lum said, looking at him. _This is it... Be brave... _"Since, you will help... w-would you become a donator too? I mean it would really-" she stopped, when Ataru looked puzzled. "I mean I-" she squeezed her hands into fists, "I-"

"I'll help with the patrol. But you can't make me donate blood or bone marrow." he said,

_No... _"But.. It would mean so much-"

"Look Ms. Invader, I don't mean to be a rude, but there are plenty of others to help with this cause of yours. I am really awfully busy, and given our history, I'd expect to be the last man on earth you'd come to"

"Moroboshi-" she looked down, it's true that they had history. But she'll do anything, even put her pride down for her mission. "We're friends right, 'tcha?" she asked,

"Once. We were once good friends." he snapped, "and that was a long time ago. I don't care about your revisiting. And I don't care about you, I am just doing my duty, Ms.Invader" he said, looking at the papers now. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go back to work." he said, gathering the Papers and stood up, "Just come back tomorrow for your permit" he said, then he went on the other room.

_Matte! Matte! _Lum wanted to screamed, wanted to catch up with him. But he made it clear to her that he didn't want to offer any personal help.

_"AHH!!!"_

_Lum wiped her eyes and saw Ataru trembling, while looking at her. "What's wrong Darling 'tcha?"_

_"L-Lum! What have you done!" he asked, _

_Lum blinked and looked down, she realized she was naked. She screamed then cried. _

_"HEY! I was the one who should cry!" Ataru yelled, _

_-----------------_

_"MOROBOSHI! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH OUR LUM-SAN!!!" (Mendou)_

_"Heh... I don't know what happen, but we did it so It doesn't matter." (Ataru)_

_"You're GONNA DIE!!!" (Mendou)_

_-----------------_

_"Tadaima!!!"_

_"Darling Okaeri 'tcha"_

_"AHH!!! Don't scare me like that! _

_"Darling! I cooked for you, 'tcha"_

_"W-What?! Lum! How many times have I told you not to cook anymore? Besides there's no special occasion so..."_

_"No special occasion? There is! Don't you remember what is date today, datcha?"_

_"No?"_

_"It's our Anniversary, datcha!" (electricity coming out of her)_

_"HEY! It's not our Anniversary! It's just yours. I am not really involved with you!"_

_"Demo..."_

_"Just because we did it, that doesn't mean you can tie me up!" _

_"Darling..."_

_-----------------_

_"Darling?"_

_"Nan da?"_

_"Darling... I can't wait for us to have a family"_

_"EH???" _

_"What is wrong darling, 'tcha?"_

_"You're freaking me out! I never ever imagine a life with you and a child! You're an alien LUM! An Alien!"_

_-----------------_

_"Darling..."_

_"Nan da?" _

_"Sayonara...'tcha"_

_"Heh.. this again Lum? You're not gonna pull this stunt again right?" _

_"This time... I'll break off my engagement to you, you are free... Moroboshi"_

Lum opened her eyes, after she recalled her memories five years ago. Her eyes were full of tears as she was staring at the sky. She was back at a hotel where she rented for a month. She didn't want to go back, God knows how much she didn't want to go back. But she had to... for her daughter's sake...for Ataru and her daughter's sake. Mayuka. She came back on earth for only one reason. To Cure Mayuka.

Her daughter Mayuka suffered an earth-disease called 'Leukemia'. And she needed earth doctors to cure her. So she had no choice but to go back to earth and earn some money for her daughter. She maybe a princess but the money in Oni planet is different than the money on earth. At first she was okay, undergoing chemotherapy. But after a few months, she became worst; the doctor told her she needed a bone marrow donor. So she had to go back, and asked help.. from him even he doesn't want to be.

If only she could make Ataru donate bone marrow without knowing Mayuka then it would be great. So she had to make a big celebration and make Ataru get involve with this thing. She has too... for her daughter's sake.

Author's note: I don't know what to name... their Baby.. so I used G.A.M's character "Mayuka" :D

How is it:D


	2. The Pain in his heart

okay... so here's my new.. Urusei Yatsura Fanfic... titled... "Baby... Our Baby"  
This is Lum and Ataru pairing... it's a little dramatic so... yeah sorry.. hehe

We dont own Urusei Yatsura!  
All rights reserved for Rumiko Takahashi  
and English is not my first language

**Baby... Our Baby  
Chapter 2: The Pain in his heart  
**A Urusei Yatsura  
written by: Chette Dizon

"Do you want me to knock his head with a boulder?" The Pink-haired friend named, 'Ran' growled as she looked at Lum's sad eyes. Ever since Lum and Ataru's break-up; Lum went back to Oni but did not came back for Rei. Lum, however was able to repair Rei and Ran's relationship and both of them are living happily now; Engaged and soon to be married. "I know Moroboshi is stupid; but I didn't expect that he will become the most inconsiderate man I've ever known!"

"Shut up, Ran" Benten growled, crossing her arms. She was and always is Lum's best friend ever since Childhood. Over the years; she trained herself to be calmer especially she was Lum's support with Mayuka. She could be calm; but around Ran? She is really doing her very best to calm.

"He will not help?" Oyuki asked, The queen of Neptune. Her voice is so calm but she has the deadliest weapon ever.

Lum shakes her head, crying. "There was still anger in his eyes, 'tcha... and I was so scared even to talk to him" she wiped her tears and looked at Oyuki, "And even more scared by the thought he won't be convinced."

"Then you should tell him about Mayuka!" Ran yelled, her voice pierced all around the room, "Or better yet electrify that good for nothing pervert" she muttered.

"I CAN'T DO THAT!" Lum yelled, "What if he... finds out and then he will know that she is sick? He will blame me for being a bad mother!" she sobbed. Benten sighed and wrap her arms around her friend. "He will blame me, 'tcha"

"He can't blame you" Oyuki said, "You are a great mother to Mayuka.. He can't blame you; It's not your fault that she is sick" she said, putting her hand on Lum's hand.

Ran frowned, "Anyway.. what I don't understand is that... why is he mad at you?" she asked, "I don't know any reason other than... you left him because he is stupid" Ran said, rolled her eyes.

"How is she?" Lum asked, changing the topic. Benten blinked, Lum sighed, "Mayuka... How is she? Is she alright? Is she standing? Does she know that I'll be back next month?" she asked,

Benten smiled sadly at her, "She is alright. Your mother and father... they're taking care of her. Actually, she wanted me to give you this" she said, pulling something out of her pants. Ever since she decided to stay with Lum on earth; her fashion statement changed from boxers to Pants. She handed the paper to Lum. "She said she misses you and she hopes you are okay" she said,

Lum's hands were shaking as she received the paper. She unfolded it carefully and saw Mayuka's Drawing of her and letters below that it said, 'Don't worry too much about me Mama... I will be fine. I love you and Miss you'. She couldn't help but to break down and cried so much. She wanted to wrap her arms around her daughter. She wanted to be there for her.

"She is fine." Benten said, trying to comfort her as best as she could. "Everything is okay, Leo is always visiting her during lunch and they were playing play station" she said, soothing her back. "She is a strong girl, just like her mother"

Lum sniffed and shakes her head, She wasn't strong. But Ataru is. She closed her eyes and pictured Mayuka's beautiful face. She looks so much like her mother except she has Ataru's nose. Although bald because of Chemotherapy, She still looks like a princess. An Amazing Kid, so full of life and love... she doesn't even look like she's dying. "My Baby... My Baby" she whispered and a batch of tears fell on her eyes once again.

Ran, Benten and Oyuki looked at each other and sigh.

Moroboshi's Residence...

Mr and Mrs. Moroboshi looked at each other; and then at their son. Who was once sitting and eating silently. At times like this, they know something is wrong. Ataru didn't even turn on the television. He always ALWAYS turn the television when he is eating.

"Where did you take my son?" asked him.

"Huh?" Ataru asked, looking at her.

"Where is my son?" she asked,

Ataru swallowed a whole bunch of rice and ignored his mother. He really didn't want to talk to anyone right now. Then he felt his cheeks in pain; he realized his mother is pulling his face. "ITE! ITE!" he yelled,

"Where is my SON?" she yelled,

"I AM RIGHT HERE! STOP PINCHING MY CHEEK!" Ataru yelled, then his mother let go of his cheek. "Geez. Okaasan (Mother) I am not a kid anymore" he said, rubbing his swollen cheek, he is frustrated and annoyed at once.

"What's wrong?" asked,

"Lum-san came by to visit him"

"GAH!"

The Moroboshi family shriek when they find Cherry sitting on the table while eating. Cherry never changed, he always surprise the family he always call 'Unlucky family'. Ataru growled and grabbed the food away from Cherry.

"Wait.. Lum-san... is here?" asked, "How is she?" she asked, looking at Ataru.

"Beats me" Ataru said, looking down. Then he felt Cherry holding his head, puzzled he let him do that.

"His mind was scattered. Lum-san's visit was driving him crazy. He was concern about her because she looked so sad when she came to see him. And what's with the Bone Marrow thing? Ataru is Curious-"

"CUT IT OUT!" Ataru yelled, pushing Cherry away from him. "MOU! What's with you people!" he yelled, standing. "Why do you always invade my life? Don't you have your own lives to handle?" he yelled, dramatically.

"Cut out the drama Ataru.. how is Lum?" asked, rolling her eyes.

"I am OUTTA HERE!" Ataru yelled, leaving the room and grabbed his police polo. Even though his mother kept yelling him to stay; he need to get out of the house. FAST.

He was not far away from his house when a police car dashed on him and stopped beside him. He blinked and saw one of his co-police. "What's wrong?" he asked,

"There's a woman in the ole creek, A stubborn woman set a tent. It was a dangerous place sir, but she is stubborn. We tried to convince her that It is prohibited to be there but she didn't care."

Ataru muttered, "Fine, I'll try to convince her" he said, as he run towards the Ole creek. It was one of the old dangerous places of Tomibiki High. He almost died when he went down to rescue a teenager. _But who in the right mind would set a tent down there? _He growled and run as fast as he could. He is Ataru Moroboshi. The Head Chief of Tomobiki.

Ole Creek...

Ataru lit up a flash light and uttered a prayer before coming down the creek. He already knew how to go down because when he happened to rescue a teen; he memorize the path for no reason at all. As he drew closer, he could see the tent and some fire. He carefully walk towards the tent and peek inside the tent. The tent was empty. "Anyone here?" he asked, looking around. "You know, It is very dangerous to camp here so if you would let me help you to get rid of the things-"

"I'm fine don't worry 'tcha"

Ataru froze. The voice. He caught his breath for a second, not believing what he saw. "What the hell are you doing here?" he asked, growling.

"To talk to you?"

Ataru cursed some words as he run his hand on his hair, "You are in way over your head. You can talk to me at the office you know that" he said, looking at her.

He saw her looked away, "I know... but we cannot talk privately there."

"We can. It's my office" he said,

Lum looked at him, those sad eyes. "You will run away again. You will excuse yourself, do something and you will push me away" she said, looking down.

"You think I won't here?" Ataru asked, crossing his arms. "You think I will not leave you?" he asked, sarcastically. "think again" he added,

She sighed, "Maybe you will leave, 'tcha... but before you are Ataru Moroboshi... you are a Police and you cannot leave me.. a Tomobiki Resident who could die in this situation" she said, then before Ataru could say something, she opened her palm; making Ataru gasped. It was her pair of horns.

"The Hell woman!" He growled, _She couldn't fly! argh! _He looked around and sat on a rock. "Fine. Make it quick. Talk. And after that, We will leave this creek and you won't bother me again" he said,

"I will not bother you again.. on one condition 'tcha" she said, Ataru looked at her. "Please... donate your bone marrow to me" she said,

Ataru growled, _Why is she obsessed with the Bone Marrow thing! Why is she... _A sudden realization came to his mind. _No way... _Ataru eyes widen, "You couldn't.. possibly been..." he shakes his head, "No.. you're an alien.."

"What?" she asked,

"Are you sick?" Ataru asked, this time his voice full of concern. Lum blinked, "That's why you want me to donate a bone marrow?" he asked,

_Are you sick? _Lum blinked, Ataru didn't get it but when she looked down and saw the rocks. Maybe she can lie about her being sick... then she'll get his blood and bone marrow. Mayuka will be saved, Ataru won't find about her and she will leave this planet. "I.. yes" she said, muttered.

"Since when?" Ataru asked,

"I don't know... since.. I left you?" she asked, looking back at him now.

"Is that why you left me?" he asked,

Lum gasped, _This is all wrong! But why did his tone changed?_ "I..."

"You left me.. so that.. I won't know?" Ataru asked, sighed. Then he moved closer to Lum and held her hands together with him. "Lum.. you shouldn't have left because you are sick.. I... can take care of you" he said, squeezing her hands. "Remember the time? I almost thought you are going to become cow? I didn't leave you.. I told you that I will take care of you... You didn't have to leave" he said,

"Moroboshi.. I-"

"Honey?"

Ataru and Lum froze when they heard something. Then an alien compact beside Lum opened, Ataru saw a handsome guy like Rei but this time his hair was not green but black. Ataru let go of Lum's hands, and Lum hurriedly grabbed the compact and went inside the tent. Ataru felt baffled, confused. Who was that guy calling Lum 'Honey?' _Lum's husband? _Then he saw Lum walking out of the tent.

"Honey?" he asked,

"That was Leo" Lum said, looking down. "Rei's twin" she added,

"And?"

"My fianc..." she added,

Ataru felt a riffle shot through his heart. "I see.. well, you have your honey with you.. so how come you are asking for my bone marrow?" he asked, standing up. He feels utterly frustrated and angry at her and himself for opening on her again.

"Because, he doesn't match my-"

"Oh.. so before you ask for my help, you ask for his help first! hmm.. you're really are something, Lum." he said, turning his back on her. "Anyway, try to find a guy that matches yours. I won't help you, did you hear me? I won't." he said, _I'm not gonna let you have your happiness Lum... _

"But-"

"If you don't want to go up, suit yourself" he said, "I tried to rescue you, but you don't want to be damn rescued so I'll leave you here" he said,

"Moroboshi! I am not going to leave here!"

"FINE! DIE EARLY if you want!" Ataru growled,

"Fine!" Lum yelled, and went inside her tent. Ataru thought differently and when she almost got him to donate, Leo came into the scene. She growled and buried her face on her sleeping bag. Mayuka her daughter.. how can she save her?

She woke up, when the light hit her face. She realized that she cried herself to sleep. Maybe he is right, they don't need his bone marrow. Maybe someone who matches Mayuka's marrow can become a donator. She will give up asking for help from him; Plus its dangerous. She could feel her feelings for him, coming back again. That is a No No. She needed to avoid him from now on. She clearly open her eyes and a vision of someone sleeping beside her. She rubbed her eyes and gasped. Before she could scream, the man turned to look at her.

"What are you doing here?" Lum snapped.

Ataru sat up and yawned, "Like you said, I am a police first than Ataru Moroboshi. I can't leave you here, so when you were already sleeping... I sneak inside and slept too" he said, rubbing his forehead. He smirked, "Why are you surprise? Don't tell me you're not used sleeping with me. As I've recalled, you were the one who is ecstatic to sleep beside me" he said,

Lum could feel her tears forming again. "Yeah, I was stupid back then" she said, murmuring but Ataru heard her.

"You are?" he asked, incuriously

"Yes. Falling in love with someone who doesn't love me back," Lum said, looking straightly into his eyes. "Forcing you to love me, even it was impossible. I was stupid" she said,

"Yeah but when you left... I suddenly missed all your bickering, nagging and electrifying stunts around the house" he said, smirking.

Lum looked at him, Ataru Moroboshi indeed changed. He matured a little but he still looked terrific in the early morning. Although he needed a shave, his hair was slightly tousled, giving rise to urge to run her fingers through it, She swallowed and looked away, trying to damp down all these coming back longings that filled her. _This isn't right._

"Man! I am starving!" he said, caressing his stomach

"I'll try to cook something for you," Lum said, opening up her bag and pulling an alien mini-stove that completes everything.

"er..." Ataru gulped, he knew Lum wasn't a good cooker. "I don't think that's a good idea"

Lum sighed, "Don't worry Moroboshi... I have improved" she said,

A minutes later...

A decent meal was prepared in front of Ataru in a small table. Ataru examined the food and it looks good. Not weird or strange, he gulped and took a bite. Chewed a little and looked at Lum, "You were not lying when you told me that you have improved" he said, Lum shrugged, "And you already know how to balance the tastes. Before all your food were hot and sizzled" he said, chuckling.

"It was hard! But who says it's easy to become a moth-" she stopped herself before she could spit everything out.

"What?" Ataru asked,

"Moth! I saw a moth last night... It was uh.. something" Lum said, looking around.

"Moth?" Ataru blinked, Lum nodded. "Anyway, we will better get going. I mean... This is insane. We can't be here forever" he said, _Although that would be too nice. _

"I will not-"

Ataru put a finger in Lum's lips to stop her, "We will leave this place... and I will donate my blood and bone marrow. You have risked your life many times for me in the past, I guess.. It's about time for me to pay up." he said, he was about to take another bite when he saw Lum's smile for the first time since she visited Tomobiki. He was mesmerized with her beauty.

"Thank you so much..."

Ataru frowned, _Who am I kidding.. I will save her life but she won't be with me.. she will be with... that guy.. Loe? Elo? whatever his name is... _He cleared his throat and resume eating. "So.. let's talk about your fianc.. What is his name?" he asked,

"Leo"

"Uh.. yeah.. Him... how is he? How did you two met?" he asked, trying to talk casually and avoiding the pain in his heart.

"We met... when I was back in Oni Planet... he is Rei's twin... the long lost twin." she said, trying to clean up and packing all the things inside her tent. As Ataru listens to her story, he can't really ignore the pain in his heart.

Author's note: I don't know what to name... their Baby.. so I used G.A.M's character "Mayuka" :D


	3. The Truth reveals

okay... so here's my new.. Urusei Yatsura Fanfic... titled... "Baby... Our Baby"  
This is Lum and Ataru pairing... it's a little dramatic so... yeah sorry.. hehe

We don't own Urusei Yatsura!  
All rights reserved for Rumiko Takahashi  
and English is not my first language

**Baby... Our Baby  
Chapter 3: The Truth reveals.  
**A Urusei Yatsura

Ataru and Lum entered the Living room of the Moroboshi's house. When Mrs. Moroboshi saw Lum, she suddenly run towards her and hugged her tightly. Mr.Moroboshi was also happy to see the Alien Princess once again. They sat on the dining table, while Ataru put Lum's things at the side of the room.

"My dear Lum-san... how are you?" Mrs.Moroboshi asked, caressing Lum's face. "You've changed a lot for years. You looked so healthy" she added,

Hearing this, Ataru frowned, "Looks can be deceiving" he murmured but Mrs.Moroboshi ignored him.

"So what brings you back here Lum-san?" Mr.Moroboshi asked, putting the newspaper on the table.

As usual the Monk Cherry appeared at the table once again this time with Sakura and they started to eat what they can see at the table. Lum smiled, they never changed. It was always like this. But she blinked when Ataru didn't even bothered to glomped at Sakura. Ataru looked at Lum's eyes and as if he read her thoughts. "No. I don't glomped into Sakura-san anymore because I got tired... plus she's getting old" he said, directly.

Sakura hearing this, she produced a big hammer in her head and smashed Ataru on the head.

BAM!

Ataru fall flat on his face at the floor. "Ite..."

"Sorry for getting old. But I am happy you don't glomped into me anymore" she said, growling.

A sweat dropped appeared in Lum's head.

"So what brings you back here Lum-san?" Mr.Moroboshi asked the question again.

Cherry took a sip of his tea and looked at Mr.Moroboshi, "Lum-san is Organizing a charity event. A donation for bone marrow thing" he said, then he continues to sip.

"Uh.. thanks Cherry... but are you Lum?" Mr.Moroboshi asked,

"Why would you do that?" Mrs.Moroboshi asked her.

Before Lum could respond, Ataru sighed and opened his mouth. "She's sick" he replied.

"WHAT?" they all chorused.

Lum's eyes widen, now everyone thinks she was the one who is sick, but that would be better rather than knowing she had a daughter who is in the hospital.

"What is your sickness?" Mrs.Moroboshi asked,

"Bone Marrow... do you have a Leukemia?" Mr.Moroboshi asked,

Lum bowed her head, while Ataru nodded.

"But that's Impossible..." Mrs.Moroboshi asked, "Lum is..." she stopped when she saw something in the princess of Oni's eyes. Before she could say more, Lum's cell phone rang.

"Excuse me, I needed to take this call 'tcha" she said, she stood up and went outside.

Outside...

"Okay Mom, just kissed me for her.. Ok? Good night.. 'tcha" she sighed and switched off the call on her phone. She almost shriek when she saw Mrs.Moroboshi behind her. "You scared me.. Mrs.Moroboshi" she said,

"Who was that on the phone?" she asked, calmly. "Was it your mother?" she added,

"Yes.. did you heard everything 'tcha?" she asked,

Mrs.Moroboshi shook her head, "But I know something..." she said, Lum gasped. "You are not sick right?" she asked, Lum didn't know what to say, "Lum... you cannot have Leukemia because you're an alien." she added, "leukemia is an earth disease"

"Mrs.Moroboshi-"

"Was it a daughter or a son?" she asked, straightly.

"What?" Lum asked, in panic.

"Your child... you and my son's child... is it a daughter or a son?" she asked, softly.

"How did you know 'tcha?" she asked, her voice quivering.

"I am a mother so I know the signs ... and as I have recalled, before you left my stupid son.. I saw some pregnancy tests in my bathroom... and we're the only woman here... Of course it's not me.. so it's you" she said, eyeing her and studying her.

Lum's shoulder sagged, Ataru's Mom knows. "She is a daughter" she said, looking desperately at her. "Her name is Mayuka... She's a wonderful daughter.. very loving and very kind... but she's dying" she said, then she felt her tears fell off on her face. She felt her knees weakened but before she could fall on her knees, Mrs.Moroboshi supported her and helped her. Lum just cried on her shoulders, She felt so weak.

Mrs.Moroboshi felt tears in her eyes as well, as she was caressing Lum. She could feel Lum's pain because she is a mother as well. "Be Strong.. Lum-san, she will be healed.. I will let my stupid son donate his blood and bone marrow, if ever he backs out" she said,

Lum looked at Mrs.Moroboshi. "Please, don't tell Ataru.. that he has a daughter" she said,

Mrs.Moroboshi frowned, "It's not right... but Mothers know best... so I'll trust you and yes I won't tell him..." she said, Lum smiled. "But Lum-san... You have to promise me that one day... you'll tell him" she said, "No matter what the result would be... he must know... it's his right" she added, Lum frowned but nodded slowly.

At the Hospital...

Ataru gulped as he sat at the hospital bed. The Bone marrow charity was canceled because all Lum's needed is Ataru's blood. Lum and the rest of the people surrounded Ataru, while Lum struggled to hold back her tears. Mayuka will be saved now.

"Be careful..." Ataru said, looking at the pretty nurse who was going to get his blood, "I hate needles..." he added,

"You're in good hands, Sheriff. I'm the best" said the pretty nurse.  
"You better be, or you're under arrest" Ataru said, flirting with her.  
"What's the charge sir?" she asked,  
"Assaulting an officer of the law"  
"Don't tell me that, you will make me nervous"  
"Maybe next time we can go out or something?" Ataru said, winking.

With a stab of envy, Lum observed the teasing exchange between Ataru and the pretty nurse. But she ignored that feeling. What matters is... Ataru is going to do it now. He was going to save Mayuka's Life. Then seconds later she saw Ataru's blood. With every drop of his blood that flowed into the tube, hope lifted, her mother's heart certain he was the match Mayuka needed. Everything will be alright now. Ataru had finally agreed to give his blood, and she was convinced he'd give his bone marrow when the time came. And patient confidentiality would keep him from ever knowing that he'd saved his own daughter's life.

_Everything will be fine now. Everything. _

After Three days...

Lum is back in Tokyo, she paced the plush carpet of the hotel waiting for the telephone call that would save her daughter's life. Today was the day they'd know if Ataru matched. Though she called the lab for more than 20 times already, and had been promised over and over to return a call as soon as the test results were completed, she didn't think she could bear the suspense much longer. She had barely eaten or slept since the return from Tomibiki.

"Lum... calm down" Lum's mother said, she looked her daughter with empathetic eyes.

"When will they call?" Lum asked, "It's been hours-" she stopped when the telephone rang. "Oh God..." she clutched her chest, "Oh my God.." she whispered. The Phone rang again. She looked at her mom, "I've been waiting for this but now... I am afraid to answer it" she said, truthfully.

"Shall I?" her mom asked,

"No.." Lum said, she approached the telephone. Her knees quaking and yanked the receiver off the hook? "Hello?" she asked, it was the lab. Hands trembling, she shoved her green hair away from her face. Her ears began to buzz. Black spots around the cool white and peach hotel wall, Lum gripped the wall to keep from falling. As she hears every word from the Laboratory, from the doctors... tears were falling on her face.

Lum's mother knew something wasn't right.

"T-Thank you... I-I'll try my best..." she said, her voice quivering. Slowly, grappling to maintain her hold on sanity, she placed the telephone into the cradle and turned to her mother. Staggering barely able to breathe, Lum reached out trembling violently, her legs gave away and she went to her knees on the carpet as the hideous words spewed forth. "Mom.. He's no match! Ataru doesn't match!"

"Oh dear Lord!" Lum's mother yelled and tears welled in her, as she dropped to the floor and pulled Lum into her embrace. Shaking and crying, both women gave vent to despair.

"My Baby... My Baby..." Lum wailed, "Oh Mom. My baby is going to die, She's going to die... and I can't stop it"

"Shh..."

"Why is this happening?" Lum asked as she was rocked by her mom in her arms. "Was it me? Did I do something wrong before she was born?" she asked, "I didn't eat right? I was nervous and scared all the time, trying so hard to forget Ataru... did I damage her cells? Is that what happened? Did I cause her to become like this? Is this a punishment from God?" she yelled, and then she started wailing once again.

"Stop that, I won't listen to it" her mother gave her shoulders a little shake. "Listen to me Lum. We will not give up. We can't give up. Somebody out there has to be a match. We'll keep searching. If I have to buy the whole planet just do that, I will do that. We will do that.. I believe that every problem has a solution"

Lum sniffed and wiped her tears, "Although the doctors said that there is another solution..." she said, Lum's mother looked at her. "If.. ever Mayuka has a brother or a sister... definitely there will be a match" she said, "Ataru and I must have another child together.. again" she said,

"But Ataru hate you and you two are not a couple anymore" Lum's mom frowned, "And what about Leo?"

"Leo must not know... and I Know, you must think that I am loosing my mind. But I don't know what else to do. But I will do anything to save my Baby..." she said, looking down. "Even if I had to seduce Ataru one more time, I'll do it"

"We have no other choice..."

Lum closed her eyes, and prayed with all her heart. Her decision maybe wrong, but in order to give Mayuka a future, she had to return to Tomobiki and ask Ataru to make another baby.

Tomobiki's Police station...

Ataru smacked his head for the fourth time. It's been four days; since Lum left tomobiki after she got his blood. He didn't even say good bye or something. He just let her go; and didn't bother if she didn't say goodbye to him. But it's been four days since he cannot get that Good for nothing princess of Oni out of his mind. "Come on Ataru Moroboshi.. erase her in your mind, in your heart and most especially in your life" he said, he tried to concentrate on his work but nothing happened. He glanced at his clock and it said, 6am. He worked overtime now and it's all because of Lum. He needed to forget her, that is why he accepted this kind of work hours but it's not happening he sighed and looked at the door opening.

He blinked and now his mind was playing. Not only he cannot forget her, but he can now imagine her entering his office wearing a turquoise silk sheath, with thin shoulder straps and a fitted waist that showed off her nice bust line and tiny waist to perfection. The Skirt was straight and slender and too short, her legs were bare, yet looked as smooth and shiny as they would. Her feet were shod in turquoise high heels, which matched the color of the dress and had open toes showing scarlet painted toes. _She looked good enough to eat_... those were his thoughts but he shook them and rubbed his eyes. "Oh come on!" He closed them and opened softly but stood up quickly and took a lot of back steps until he felt the wall on his back. She was looking seductively at him. And it scared the hell out of him, "Oh no... you're real..." he said, his eyes widening.

"Ataruh..."

"And Drunk..." Ataru murmured then the door opened once again, and he saw a guy wearing a taxi driver suit,

"Sorry Sir but the woman didn't pay my taxi.. she was drunk and she said to bring her here"

Ataru blinked but he approached the guy and paid him, he said thanks and when the door closed, he looked at her again.

"Heyh.. sheriff... wannah have fun shonigh?" she asked, blinking cutely.

Ataru gulped and tried his best to ignore the feeling of being seduced. He stood straightly and grabbed Lum's wrist. "You're drunk, you have to go to your hotel right now" he said sternly but it was a mistake because Lum had her chance to touched Ataru's neck. He groaned, "Okay that's enough" he said, grabbing both of her wrists. "I think you should go back to your hotel because you are drunk" he said,

"I'm not drunkeh" she replied harshly but it was so obvious she was. "Don't you want to haveh fun?" she asked,

Ataru blushed but shook his head, "Okay.. Lum... what is it, this time?" he asked,

Lum blinked, "N-Nothieh.. I jhush want to haveh shome fun ish that wrong?" she asked, moving her face towards him.

Ataru backed away, again shook his head trying to erase what's been playing in his mind, his mind immediately filling with various lust-filled scenarios associated with his ex-fiancée that was in front of him. He let go of her, "You needed some coffee to take off that drunkenness" he said, he quickly approached the coffee machine. But he gasped when he felt Lum's chest on his back. _What's the matter with her?_ he screamed inside of his mind. _What was she doing?_ he yelled inside.

"Neh.. Ataruh.. let's play.." she said,

Ataru turned around "What's the matter with you?" he asked, "This isn't umph-" he stopped when Lum suddenly kisses him, Lum kisses him in such hunger and intensity that he was totally blown away. The more he protested, the more Lum pulling him towards herself. Until, he couldn't fight anymore. His tongue stabbed deep, his fingers sliding up into her hair, his fingertips digging into her scalp as he held her mouth solidly captive under his. It was a brutally ravaging, wildly primitive, hotly, demanding kiss. When Ataru heard her moaned, he stopped the kiss.

"No pleash.. don't stop" Lum chocked out ambiguously when his head lifted up.

But Ataru gathered all his will power and pushed her away.

"Ataruh..."

Ataru pant, "Sit..." he said,

"Ataruh..."

"I said sit!" he yelled, Lum froze but after a few seconds she followed him. Ataru's yelled made her conscious. Then Ataru took a deep breath and gave her a coffee. "Here this will make your mind clear" he said, _and me.. on the other hand will calm down _H_e_ added to himself_. _Lum stared at the coffee but took it when Ataru told her to drink it. "If you want to seduce me, do it when you don't have a problem" he added,

She looked surprised, "How do you know something's wrong 'tcha?" she asked,

"I maybe the stupidest guy on this planet, but when it comes to my ex-fiancée Lum, the Alien Princess.. I am expert" he said, eyeing her.

Lum took another sip of the hot coffee, "The truth is.. I needed to talk to you, its an urgent" she said, her mind is getting clear now.

"That's why you barge here, at 6 'o clock in the morning, drunk and tried to seduced me?" he asked, Lum could feel tears coming out of her eyes so she bend her head down to hide her face. "So what's wrong? do I have to interrogate you like a criminal?" Ataru asked, still trying to calm himself from Lum's kisses. He misses those kisses but Lum will never ever find that out.

"I... I don't know how... I've been trying to think of the best way I can explain to you... but I don't know how.. so.. I'll be direct" she said, she took a deep breath. "Give me a child... and I'll never bother you again" she said,

The words thundered in the quiet police office. "a child?" he asked, then blinked.

"Mayuka...my daughter... has a leukemia, without bone marrow transplant, she'll die" she said, her green eyes glistening with unshed tears. "She's so precious... and she's so beautiful... Oh Ataru... I can't let her die" she said,

Ataru frowned, "So it wasn't you who is sick?" he asked, Lum nodded. "It was your child..." he said, looking down at the floor. No wonder she'd been so fanatical with this thing. _Lum has a child... who was the father?_ he asked himself. "I'm sorry for knowing that your child is... dying... but how can I help? Why do you come to me about your daughter?"

"Mayuka is not just my daughter" Lum said, she bit her lips until it bleed. "S-She's.. She's our daughter"

Ataru felt like his blood left his head.

Author's note: I don't know what to name... their Baby.. so I used G.A.M's character "Mayuka" :D


	4. His Decision

okay... so here's my new.. Urusei Yatsura Fanfic... titled... "Baby... Our Baby"  
This is Lum and Ataru pairing... it's a little dramatic so... yeah sorry.. hehe

and... please if you want to know more updates, since I am very active in facebook  
just search **Chette-chan Fan Page** and **join **the "friend page"

We don't own Urusei Yatsura!  
All rights reserved for Rumiko Takahashi  
and English is not my first language

**Baby... Our Baby  
Chapter 4: His Decision  
**A Urusei Yatsura

".. She's our _daughter_."

Ataru shook his head carefully, "This is not a good joke Lum."

"It's true. She's not just my daughter," she clasped her hands together and realized her hands were as cold as an ice. "When I left here five years ago... I was carrying your baby."

"No... No... Thats Impossible..."

It was barely a whisper but because they were alone in the room, Ataru heard her. "Remember what happen before I left-"

Ataru growled, and felt fuming. He couldn't stop interrupting her. "THEN WHY THE HECK DID YOU NOT TELL ME WOMAN?!" he yelled.

"Because-"

"WHAT?!" Ataru clenched his fist, "Because you think I cannot handle this? That I can't be a father?" he rush towards Lum and grab her shoulders. "WHAT?!"

"NO!" Lum yelled. Tears kept flowing in her face, "Ataru! You're hurting me!" She yelled,

"THEN WHAT?!" Ataru shook her.

"BECAUSE YOU DON'T LOVE ME!" Lum cried out in desperation.

That made Ataru releases her from grabbing her really hard. "That's not-" he wanted to continue, but would it make a difference? With the wind knocked out of him, he drop back into the other chair and sat there. His shoulders sagging and he was too shocked to speak or move. After a few seconds, dozen of questions crowded his mind. Why now? Why Lum didn't say it earlier? And why is she telling him now?

"Ataru... I don't know what you're thinking... but this is not about us... it's about Mayuka 'tcha"

Ataru's body jerked. He wanted to be furious, to rage at her. But it was his fault why she had to leave. He closed his eyes for a moment and remembers how Lum said goodbye to him. He thought she was joking that time, but she didn't come back after that. He opened his eyes and looked directly at her. "So why are you telling this to me now?" he asked,

"Ataru..."

His eyes became really dark that made Lum quiver. "I wish you didn't tell me. I wish you just cure her and leave this damn planet. What are you trying to do? Hurt me? Are you trying to make me recall those memories? Are you trying to-"

"She's _DYING_" Lum emphasize. "... and you're not a match 'tcha" she forces herself to speak those words out. She feels so desperate.

Crushed, he stared up at the ceiling. His mind whirled with confused emotions. "My daughter that I had never seen is dying and I can't do anything about it..." he whispered, "What about other donors? There's gotta be a way."

"I came back to Earth because of her. And it has been months looking for a donor. But finding a non-related donor at this point would take a miracle 'tcha. And I don't know how much more time I have-" she stopped and just cried.

Ataru rose and move around, trying to think of an answer for this big problem. After a few minutes, their eyes met as he remembered a solution. "When I was at the hospital and I was flirting with that nurse, I tried to ask her questions about leukemia and blood stuff. After several jokes she said something about if no one is a match... A sibling would be the ideal bone-marrow match."

Lum almost reacted at the word 'flirting'. But she let Ataru continue his words. She silently thanks God, because this way it will be easier for her to explain it. "..Yes 'tcha."

"But that's impossible, Mayuka is the only child-" Ataru gasped, as he remembers her barging in his office earlier saying what she wanted. "Are you saying what I am thinking?" he asked,

"If you're thinking that we need to have a baby to cure Mayuka, Then yes. That is what I am trying to say 'tcha."

Ataru looked staggered, disorientated, bewildered, and horrified. "But that-"

Lum shook her head, "I won't bother you again, after you give me another baby."

"...Just another baby." The way he drew the words out was awkward. Like Lum was talking him to donate sperm to make a baby. "So let me get this straight. You want us to have sex, make another baby, and then live as nothing had ever happened?"

"You would want that right? I mean, I only meant that I'll interrupt your life as little as possible-"

"Do you really think I am that kind of a guy?"

"Well as I can see it-"

"You're not convincing me to help you. You are insulting me." Ataru said and his eyes are now very very dark.

Spots danced before her eyes. The Room spun and she has the horrible notion that she might faint. "But this for our daughter and her life depends upon it. I'll do anything! I'll even pay you! Any amount of money you ask, just- just-"

He glared at her, chest heaving, breathing harsh and rapid as though he run a marathon. "I am not that LOW" he growled, "Do you think I would have sex with you last five years ago if I didn't want too?" he asked, his eyes are now getting red, signifies he was about to cry. "Do you think that I would do it with girls just for the sake of having fun? I maybe fickle but I am not that LOW" he turn his back on her.

"Ataru-" Lum stop when she heard her cell phone rang, she answered it. "Mom.. What's wrong?" she asked, her eyes widen. "When?"

Ataru looked at her, and tried to listen never taking his eyes off her.

"Oh, Okay... I'll try to come back today" she said, her voice quivering. "Tell her that I love her and I will be back today 'tcha." she bit her lip as she closed her phone. "I have to go back 'tcha, she's in the ICU."

Ataru's face softens, "What happened?"

"She's got a fever... and for a child with leukemia it can be deadly. Fever can mean infection, and her immune system may or may not fight it. Worst comes, she's no longer in diminution" The last thought terrified her most of all. "I have to go back 'tcha" she stood up

Ataru grab her arms, "But we are still talking-"

"You said it yourself. You don't want to help. It's okay." she glared at him, "But I hope your conscience can take this. While you live your life fully, and loathe me... my little girl withers away from a disease that YOU have the power to stop it 'tcha."

* * *

At a Night club...

Ataru spends his day thinking about it. And after his shift he went to a night club to have a drink. He tried to forget what happen earlier, when Lum barge at his office early in the morning, and then walk out when they found out that their daughter is in bad condition. He also made a lot of mistakes in his work today. He was just tired and pissed off. He needed a beer.

"Whoa! What a miracle!"

Ataru ignored the voice and continues to drink.

"Isn't it prohibited for police officers to go to this kind of place?"

Ataru growled and grabbed the collar of the guy. "That warning was for the doctors-" he stopped when he heard himself speak about doctors. He remembered that his daughter is in the hospital. He growled and let go of the guy.

"Man. You're fierce." said the guy sitting beside him. "I was just joking,"

"I am not in the mood for that, Megane." Ataru said, as he took another sip of the beer.

Megane put his camera at the table and observed Ataru. "But honestly, you quit going to these places when you became police officer right? So why now?" he asked,

After Ataru finished drinking his beer, he looked at his friend. "What is the latest news about Lum?"

" and yet again another Miracle," Megane smirked. "When was the last time I ask you if you want to know something about her, and you said you don't want to hear it?" he asked,

"Do you want to be arrested?" Ataru growled.

"Easy! Easy!" Megane said, "Anyway, I became a newscaster so that I can have the latest news about my Lum-san, so you have ask the right person."

"I don't need your introductions" Ataru whispered.

"We spotted Lum coming out of the hospital, last few months ago. Some people say she was visiting a friend, others said that she was sick but-" Megane sighs, "as the leaders of Lum's Storm Troopers, I know more about it. But I didn't tell the media."

"About?"

"About her daughter Mayuka."

Ataru looked at him, "What about her?"

"Oh you know her?" Megane smirked. "Well of course you should, because you're the father" he whispered at him. "So I was not surprised when she tried to get your blood. She was a desperate mother..." Megane looked down and sigh. "I still remember her face when she talked to me about Mayuka..."

Ataru stood up and paid for the beer, and then he looked at the puzzled Megane. "Let's talk somewhere private." he said, patting his friend's shoulder.

* * *

Ataru and Megane went to the Tomobiki High's field and sat on the grass. The place is very silent and only the sounds of insects were being heard. Megane smirked, as he looks at the fields. "Do you remember the time when Lum fought that big person and did not use any of her alien powers?" he asked, smiling. "Or the time when mushroom invaded this place and you had to catch Lum so that the earth will be saved?" he asked, and then he lay on the grass. "Ahh those were the memories..."

"Memories?" Ataru asked, "Why would you call it memories?" he added, looking at him.

"I cherish every moment I have with Lum-san... even the moments I can only look at her." Megane said, looking at the stars. "Because I love the way she smiles, I love the fact that she is happy."

"You're stupid." Ataru frowned.

"I am not, but on the other hand... you are stupid." Megane said, as he sat up. "She loves you so much, but you took her for granted. The most beautiful and dreamiest girl in Tomobiki High is in love with you yet you always make her cry. While the others, just by looking at Lum-san they are happy and contented." he said, looking down smiling. "You didn't know you're the luckiest man and she is happy falling in love with you... that she will endure all the pain she gets from you."

Ataru sigh, "The pain..."

"Yep!" Megane said, nodding. "When you go to other girls, when you deny that she is your fiancee, when you're hurting her through your words, when you don't even show that you care for her... and even the little things like.. yelling her and making her go away... those are painful" he said, softly observing his friend. "But she stayed beside you because she loves you."

Ataru hugged his knees, "if she loves me, why did she leave? Why didn't she tell me about our daughter?" he asked, softly and trying his best not to cry.

"She doesn't want your pity."

"What?"

"She told me that the real reason why she left you. When she found out that she is pregnant, she can endure the pain but she doesn't want her daughter to feel the same way-"

Ataru growled, and stood up. "So she assumed I will not love my daughter?"

Megane shook his head and corrected him. "She assumed that you will love her and your daughter because of responsibility."

Ataru took a deep breath, "So she really thinks I am that low?"

"No... You showed to her that you are that low." Megane said, nodding. "Sorry Friend, but that's how you treated Lum in the past. She sacrificed a lot for you. So If I were you... I will help whatever help she needed because; it is not easy to be in her place before, and it's not easy to be in her place right now." Megane stood up as well, "Now if you think that people misunderstood you about Lum-san... I guess this is also a way for these people to make them understand you, make every wrong, right."

"What do you mean?"

Megane patted his shoulder, "If you truly want Lum-san and everyone else to know that you have loved her... this is the time to prove it" he said, and then he chuckled. "Besides we're no longer kids ... we are already aging." he laughed.

Ataru hearing the last sentence couldn't help but to smile. Megane is right. He needed to prove Lum that she was wrong, by helping her and save his daughter. "But this will hurt Me." he said, out loud.

"But you're going to prove Lum-san that you have loved her"

Ataru sighed, "I hope so...because all she needs me for, is to become a stud for hire, offering me to have sex with her, to have another baby" he whispered.

"Are you saying something?" Megane asked,

"N-Nothing..."

* * *

At the hospital...

Lum sighed in relief, when she found out that her daughter was out of the ICU.

"She's very strong like her mother." The doctor smiled at Lum.

Lum held the doctor's hands. "Thank you for not giving up on her." she said,

The doctor smiled and hugs her tightly; she saw how tense the mother of her patient is and the only thing she can do is hug her. "Miss Lum, we will do everything we can. She's very precious to us as well," she said,

"Thank you doctor..." Lum cried, as she let the doctor comfort her like a sister. But when she heard her phone vibrate she gently pushes the doctor away and looked at the Caller ID. It was unknown caller so she thought twice before she answered her phone. "...Yes?" she asked softly. She almost drops her phone when she realized who called.

* * *

Tokyo Airport...

Ataru breathed a sigh of relief as he waited for Lum to show up. After his talk with Megane, he phoned everyone he needed to call. His parents first, his parents were happy to know that he will help their granddaughter. While Ataru was surprised that his mother knows, his father kept saying to kiss his grand daughter for him. Next was the Mayor of the city 'Shuutaro Mendou' and told him he couldn't help him with the campaign. So Mendou said that his wife will just take his place since she is very strong as well. Then he also called those people whom he can rely on to secure tomobiki. And when everything was settled he packed his things and went to Tokyo.

"Ataru?" Lum could not believe he is here. When she left him earlier, she was devastated and knew that he will not help. But now he is here. It was overwhelming.

He looked at the voice and waved a little. He could see Lum's eyes shinning. He knows why. _Here comes the savior._ "So where will I stay?" he asked, and then he felt her hands clasped on his. He let her pull him.

"You'll stay with us, we have a room" she said, smiling. "Come, I have my car parked there." she said,

After a few minutes, he was riding Lum's car. Horns honked and the noise and hustle of the city set his teeth on edge. High-rise buildings made him irritated, "Are we going to the hotel?" he asked, when Lum's car stop because of traffic light.

"What do you want to do?" she asked, looking at him.

"I was hoping to see Mayuka." he said, directly.

"Okay..." Lum said, "I was hoping you would say that" she added.

Ataru growled at the sound of the City, "I really hate the city. I am happy that Tomobiki is not like this." he said,

"I hate the City as well, but the best doctors are here." she said, as she enters the big hospital. Lum said to leave his bags because they will only visit Mayuka for awhile and after that they will go to the hotel.

"So who takes care of Mayuka when you're gone?" he asked, He noticed her looking at her watch and then picked something out from her bag.

"Benten." Lum said, "Let's go?" she asked, Ataru nodded.

* * *

Taking his coat, he followed her across a wide pathway through the glass doors into the unnatural quiet of the children's hospital. It is very obvious that Lum had spent plenty of time here. Without hesitation she led the way to a row of elevators and pushed the up button. The door pinged open. Several people came out as he and Lum boarded.

Inside they were alone; Ataru noticed something on Lum's finger after pressing the number. _So it was a ring she put earlier._ Before he could ask her, she turned to him.

"I have a favor to ask..." she said, absently twisting the ring on her finger.

"What is it?" Ataru asked, looking at the ring.

"Don't tell Mayuka you are her dad..."

Ataru jaw dropped. If she'd hit him with a brick he couldn't have hurt more.

Author's note: I don't know what to name... their Baby.. so I used G.A.M's character "Mayuka" :D


	5. Marry Me

okay... so here's my new.. Urusei Yatsura Fanfic... titled... "Baby... Our Baby"  
This is Lum and Ataru pairing... it's a little dramatic so... yeah sorry.. hehe

**Sorry for not updating soon. was busy with my books :) If you really want to support me please buy my books? you may see them as you read my profile :) the links are there.**

and... please if you want to know more updates, since I am very active in facebook just search **Chette-chan Fan Page and Like the page**

We don't own Urusei Yatsura!  
All rights reserved for Rumiko Takahashi  
and English is not my first language

**Baby... Our Baby  
Chapter 5: Marry Me  
**A Urusei Yatsura

"Don't tell Mayuka you are her dad..."

Ataru closed his eyes, he let her words sink in, he clenched his fist.

"Ataru?"

He took a deep breath, and bit his lower lip. _Damnit. I won't cry here._

"Ataru?"

The elevator door opened as he open his eyes.

"Ata-"

"Right." he interrupted Lum by raising his palm signaling her to stop talking. Then he walk out of the elevator, while Lum followed suit.

"Lum!" Benten yelled, she was about to say something when she gasped seeing Ataru. "Moroboshi?"

"Is Mayuka sleeping?" Lum asked, ignoring the shock face of Benten.

"Uh no, she's waiting for you," Benten said, but not taking her eyes off Ataru. "And probably you too," she pointed at Ataru.

"Huh?" Ataru asked,

"uh.. whatever.. anyway, Leo is coming here tomorrow so.. that's my news... now if you excuse me" she said, hurrying to leave them alone.

While Ataru followed her with his gaze. Lum frowned and looked at Ataru, "Why are you looking at her like that?" she asked,

"She.. changed...?" Ataru asked, now looking at Lum. "She's suppose to be wearing a red sexy outfit not that t-shirt and blouse thing" he said,

"Everyone change 'tcha" Lum said bitterly, as she led him into the room. There's a hint of jealousy in her voice which Ataru noticed.

* * *

As the door opened, Ataru's heart thumped madly seeing the little girl. A small, narrow form lay curled on her side beneath a orange sheet. Her cheek rested on one hand and her aqua eyes were shinning as she saw her mother.

"Mama!"

"Mayuka!" Lum rushed towards her and hug her.

Ataru just stood there, looking at the two of them. Mayuka was painfully thin but she's a very beautiful girl. She's the younger version of Lum. Ataru's chest expanded with pride, sorrow, terror and regret at the same time. "She has my nose..." he whispered softly that only he can hear. He continue to observe the child as Lum and her were talking. An IV tube, dripping yellowish fluid is attach to her fragile little hand. A light flashing on and off. He gulped really hard.

"Who is he?"

Now Mayuka's focus is at Ataru. "Oh, he's..." Lum said, wiping her tears "... your dad's friend"

"Friend..." he whispered as he looked down.

The door opened, it was Mayuka's doctor. "Ms. Lum? May I speak with you for a moment?"

Lum nodded, "I'll be back in a second ok?" she said, she kissed Mayuka's forehead. "Ataru can you stay here for awhile?" she asked,

Ataru nodded; and then Lum left the two of them alone.

Panic arose within Ataru. He was not just in front of a little girl.. this is his daughter... his daughter that he'd never known; Add to it that she is sick and she's dying. He felt frustrated. Anger and helplessness erupted; he clenched his fist and looked down again. For years he'd kept the anger that he had felt for Lum when she left all of the sudden. But this time seeing her... the fruit of their Love... and she's dying. He couldn't help but to get angry at himself. The anger that he felt for Lum... transferred into hatred of himself.

"My Mama said that my papa is a town superhero!"

That made Ataru looked at her, "R-Really?" he asked softly.

"Um!" Mayuka said, smiling. Her smile looks so much like Lum.

Ataru was at first hesitant, but he walk towards her. "What else did your mama told you about your papa?" he asked, as he sat on the chair beside the bed.

Mayuka looked up into the hospital ceiling, signifying that she's thinking. "That she loves my papa very much and that my papa is a very very kind person" she said, her eyes shinning. "My mama said that papa is also caring and he always always protect mama... that's why she believe that papa loves her very much" she said,

Ataru bit his lower lip, trying not to cry in front of the little girl. "your mama is right. Your papa loves her very much"

"I believe you" Mayuka said, smiling

"Because I am your father's friend?" he asked, looking directly now at Mayuka.

"No." Mayuka said, looking deeply at Ataru's eyes. "Because your eyes are sincere" she said, as she put her small hand on top of Ataru's.

* * *

Outside Mayuka's Room.

"Why?" he banged his head against the wall. "Why!"

"Ataru! What are you doing?" Lum yelled, rushing towards him. He kept banging his head against the wall, many people are now looking at them. "Stop it 'tcha!"

Ataru clenched his fist and just gave away. He didn't care anymore. He just want to let it all out. He cried hard, and as he lost his strength and fell on his knees. Lum supported him. "Why does something like this have to happen?" he cried, he train himself not to become emotional but this was really hard. He is a policeman and he must be strong but how can he be strong knowing his daughter is dying?

"I don't know..." Lum said, hugging the helpless Ataru.

"And why am I not a match? Why is she suffering? she's innocent damn it!" he yelled, "damn you kam-" he stopped when Lum covered his mouth with her hands.

"Please don't curse Kami, We need Him right now." she said, now crying. "Ataru please be strong 'tcha"

"This was all my fault. My blood is cursed. This is all my fault" he sniffed,

"No." Lum shook her head, caressing Ataru's back, "You didn't cause this. It's me..." Lum said, closing her eyes while her tears kept flowing. "I am a bad mother"

"If I didn't treat you bad, you won't have to leave me" Ataru said, with trembling hands; he caressed Lum's face which made her look at him, "I am sorry" he said, sincerely.

Lum nodded, "I am sorry for leaving you..." she said,

They just sat there for minutes, just hugging each other. Trying to calm themselves. Lum continued to comfort him by caressing his hair, while Ataru just stared at the white floors of the hospital. "Tell me about her?" he said, breaking the ice. "What does she like? What is her favorite color? What is her favorite food? is she athletic before?" he asked, softly.

"She's a typical 5 year old in most ways. But she likes to eat spicy food. Her favorite color is brown and Orange. She's very bright and friendly..." she giggled, while she wiped her tears. "and She's also a fast runner, just like her father."

"Really?" he asked, a curl of pleasure rose in his chest. "Do you still remember the game tag?"

She laughed softly, "Who would forget that?" she asked,

"Did you know that I still have your bra?" Ataru asked, while his hand began to stroke tiny circles at her back, electric sparks shot out from Lum's body.

"You're kidding?" Lum asked, trembling. She still trembles at his touch. "Ataru?" she asked,

"yes?"

She hesitated, "This is a hospital" she said, softly.

"oh.. I forgot.." Ataru said, as he stop moving his fingers at her back.

"Let's just continue that later... can you stand now?"

"Later..." Ataru whispered, he suddenly remembered what was his purpose why he came in the city. "Uh yeah... I can stand now.. thanks" he said,

* * *

Hotel...

Ataru put his bag to Lum's room and looked around. He groaned and sat on the bed, covering his face with his hands. Is this the night they had to do it again? He still felt mixtures of feelings. He knows that doing this will lead into another mistake; but for the sake of his daughter... his dying daughter. He stood up and joined her at the sofa. He saw Lum sitting on the sofa, staring at the tv blankly.

"I think I am going to take that shower" he said,

Lum came back to reality when she heard the unfamiliar sounds of a man in her bathroom. Not just any man. _It's Ataru Moroboshi_. The Guy she loved for many years. She shivered and cuddle herself on the couch. Then she saw her ring on her finger. Leo is coming tomorrow. She had to do this tonight.

A few minutes later, Lum turn off the TV and walked towards her room. When she opened it; she saw Ataru coming out of the bathroom, her heart banged wildly against her. After five years, Ataru Moroboshi definitely changed. The well-honed muscles of his chest, arms and legs rippled as he sat down on the bed.

"What?" he asked,

"You're only in box-"

"You already saw me naked, why are you still embarrassed?" Ataru asked, drying his hair with a towel.

"You've changed..."

Ataru stopped and looked at her, "You said everything change" he observed her. "Now that you have seen my changes.. its your turn" he said, huskily.

Lum trembled, "I don't know... if I..." she stopped when she saw him coming towards her. "This is so awkward..." she stepped back, while Ataru kept moving forward. She was backing away. "I don't know if I can go through with this" she honestly said. Then she felt the door at her back.

"A heck of a time to decide, don't you think?" he asked, trapping Lum. "Do you want to continue or not?" he asked,

"Today has been-" she couldn't continue what she said because Ataru already grabbed her waist and caught her against him, his mouth taking hers in a kiss that is too good to feel. Lum realized that it was a signal of dominant masculinity.

While Ataru kissed her as though she was the only woman he'd ever wanted. Actually the only woman he ever wanted. He felt her shudder as she opened her mouth to his, and relished the wild kick of passion inside her and she gave away. His mind went blank. His world stop. All he can think about is her. Her silken legs entwined with his, her hands stroking now his back, then his chest, his hair and his arms. She touched him everywhere and he returned the favor, revisiting places long neglected but never forgotten. Her soft unintelligible murmurs drove him crazy.

_To make a baby... _

That made Ataru open his eyes and push Lum away.

"W-What's wrong?" Lum asked, her voice weakening.

Ataru took a deep breath, "We have to talk" he said.

"Now?" Lum asked,

"Yes. Now." Ataru said, he walked away from Lum and grabbed his towel. He wrapped it on his waist and sat on the bed, "I can't do this... not like this" he said, looking down. "I wanted to do this for the sake of Mayuka but-"

"but-"

Ataru growled, making Lum jumped, "damnit Lum! I am not for hire! I don't want your money! I don't want to do this without a commitment." Ataru shook his head.

"What do you mean?" Lum asked, her heart beating fast now. She thinks she knows where this is heading.

Ataru looked at her, "Marry me."

Lum gasped, she blushed. She never ever imagine in her whole life that one day, Ataru Moroboshi would say those words to her. "But-"

"All my life it has always been mistakes. People kept telling me that I have a cursed blood. I want to make things right. It will start now" Ataru said, nodding. "We will get married and Mayuka will have us. Mayuka will be cured because we will have another baby." he rushed towards her and grabbed her hands. "Lum-"

The Phone rang...

"Lum-"

"The phone.. I have to get it...I'll be right back" Lum said, taking her hands off Ataru. Her shaky hands reached for her cell phone at the chair. She took a deep breath before she answered it. "Hello?" she asked, looking at Ataru. "H-hey.. honey..." she said, Ataru looked at her. "Yes.. I am sorry.. I fell asleep.. yeah.. Benten told me you'll be here tomorrow" she said, looking away at Ataru. "Oh she's fine... yeah.. yeah.. I miss you too" she said softly. "Okay.. I'll see.. ya.. bye..." Lum closed her phone. "That was..."

"Elo?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"Leo.."

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes,

"He's coming back tomorrow and he's gonna stay for a week and-" she said, looking down.

"Where should I sleep?" Ataru asked, interrupting her.

Lum looked at him, puzzled. "We can both sleep in the bed-"

"I am not in the mood anymore." Ataru said, Unable to bear her pained expression and fearing he'd fall on his knee and beg her to stay forever, he turned away and began to dress. "I'll sleep in the sofa" he said,

"Ataru-"

"Good night. _Lum_" Ataru said,

Author's note: I don't know what to name... their Baby.. so I used G.A.M's character "Mayuka" :D

**R+R XD**


	6. For the sake of Mayuka

okay... so here's my new.. Urusei Yatsura Fanfic... titled... "Baby... Our Baby"  
This is Lum and Ataru pairing... it's a little dramatic so... yeah sorry.. hehe

** Sorry for not updating soon. was busy with my books :) If you really want to support me please buy my books? you may see them as you read my profile :) the links are there.**

and... please if you want to know more updates, since I am very active in facebook just search **Chette-chan Fan Page and Like the page**

We don't own Urusei Yatsura!  
All rights reserved for Rumiko Takahashi  
and English is not my first language

** Baby... Our Baby  
Chapter 6: For the sake of Mayuka  
**A Urusei Yatsura

Ataru lay in the darkness for a long time listening to the hushed flow of the air-conditioning system. A deep heaviness weighs down. He saw his daughter for the first time earlier and he felt hopeless and out of control. He wanted to be angry. Angry because of Lum leaving him and how she kept the secret; If he only knew.. that she was pregnant before, he wouldnt let her go. He will rush towards the Oni planet just like what he did before when he thought that Lum would choose a husband to marry. He endured sitting on Tens spaceship but he didnt care because he wouldnt let Lum marry someone else. He could.. do that again_. If he only knew_

He was angry and hurt, his head throbbing as if it had been pounded with a hammer. Nothing in the police department has prepared a man for this.

He stood up, going to the window. The car lights reminded him that he was not at home. He hated the city; he hated the noise that is why he did not want to leave Tomobiki-cho. But right now, hes here and he feels as if he was out of place. Suddenly he remembered something and searched for the phone.

A few more minutes later,

"I have to go back...?" Ataru asked himself,

"What do you mean?"

Ataru turned and saw Lum who just exited her room. Her hair slightly disordered but incredibly sexy.

"You have to go back?" Lum asked, remembering what she heard. Ataru nodded, and looked away. "What about our deal? How can I get pregnant if we aren't together?" she asked,

"We haven't thought of that right?" he asked, trying his best not to look at her.

"Yeah.."

"I have to go back there tomorrow.. I'll probably be coming back after two days" he said,

"I guess being the head chief is a big responsibility..." Lum said, as she sat on the couch.

"Yes."

"Oh okay.." Lum said, "You can take a break for tomorrow, Leo will come by and pick me up. I am gonna spend my time with him" she said, scratching her neck. "Mom said that Mayuka had a good night, and her fever went down. Everything looks fine so you can go back to Tomobiki tomorrow"

Ataru hissed, "If it's not Elo its me ne?" he murmured.

"Are you saying something?"

Ataru narrowed his eyes, looking at her. "Nothing. I am just saying to enjoy your time with your Elo"

"It's Leo"

"Whatever." he looked away again.

* * *

"How about champagne?" Leo suggested quietly. "Lum?"

"Uh.. sure.." Lum said, not really feeling the place and her date with Leo. Once Leo had walked across to the massive bar which ran round four quarters of the room and behind which number of waiters were busy shaking mixers and juggling. Her thoughts came back to Ataru. He was long gone when she woke up for the second time. She was so sure that he didn't eat breakfast.

When he returned she took the champagne flute with a smile of thanks, lifting it in a salutation.

"To Mayuka's Recovery"

She smiled again before taking a sip of the sparkling drink. It was delicious. But she couldn't admire the taste.

Leo stared at her curiously, "Is there something wrong honey?" he asked, "You don't look good."

"Am I?" It was concise. And then she continued to keep her eyes on him, "Do I look as if anything is wrong?" she asked, trying to act as if everything is normal.

"That's more like it... though there's still something" The green eyes surveyed her under brows which suddenly had a moody tilt, "Mayuka told me that she met her father's friend. Who is he, Lum?" he asked,

Her eyes widened, "Um.."

"You never lied to me before.. honey..." Leo said, looking at her.

"Leo-"

He leaned towards her, "You're one beautiful, sexy woman... Lum Invader..." he murmured huskily, Lum looked down. "But the reason why I fell in love with you its because you never lie to me... never..." he added, as he bit her right ear. Lum knew it was a warning not to mess up with him. She could feel Leo's electricity being transferred to her. She slowly looked at him, and saw him still looking at her, she trembled.

"Oh It's the Prince and Princess of Oni!"

The Paparazzi begun to take pictures of them, Lum for the first time was grateful to the reporters who interrupted them.

* * *

Ataru yawned as he watched his watch. After a few more minutes, he will back at Tomobiki because he has some work to do. He caressed his neck and noticed that he had a stiff-neck sleeping on the couch. He closed his eyes, at least he could get some sleep in this trip because it will be long. He couldn't afford the plane right now so he decided to take the bus. But his eyes opened when he heard the news on the Bus Television.

_ "We interrupt this show to bring you news. Just now we have spotted the Prince of Oni, Prince Leo has come back to earth to visit his fiancee the princess of Oni Lum Invader. We have seen them inside this luxurious bar and we had the chance to interview him."_

_ "Prince Leo! Prince Leo! Welcome to Earth" _

Ataru saw the Prince smiled at the people,

_ "I am so glad I came back."_

_ "Are you here for business purposes?"_

_ "No. I just came here to check my Princess."_

_ "Oh when are you going to get married? The people were waiting so much for that announcement"_

Ataru narrowed his eyes when he saw how the prince touched Lum's waist;

_ "Soon, we will announce the date"_

_ "Thank you Prince!"_

"Those couple looked so cool together" said his seatmate.

"They are not." Ataru growled,

"Eh?"

"Nothin..." Ataru said, sulking while he felt the bus started to move.

Then he saw the prince kissed Lum. He stood up, "STOP THE BUS!" he screamed out loud

The driver heard him and coz of panic, the bus stopped and everyone looked at him.

"I am not going to Tomobiki" Ataru growling, grabbing his jacket.

* * *

Meanwhile at the hospital,

Mayuka finished her food and smiled at Benten; "All gone!" she said,

"Good girl" Benten said, rubbing the hair of Mayuka.

"Mou~ Aunt Benten don't touch my hair" she pouted.

"Just like your dad" Benten chuckled.

"Papa? Like Sir Ataru Moroboshi?" she asked,

"Yup Ataru-" she stopped and looked at Mayuka. "I mean..."

"He's my Papa right?" Mayuka asked, innocently.

"He's your father's friend..." Benten said, taking away the tray and then she wiped Mayuka's mouth.

"I think he is my Papa..." Mayuka looked down at her little hands, "I could feel it.. especially when I talked to him..."

"Your dad is long gone-"

Mayuka stuck out her tongue like young Lum, "I never believed that he was dead." she said, nodding. "My Mom didn't know that I saw a picture of my Papa in her things before I came to earth."

"Mayuka-"

She looked at the window, "I was mad at my papa at first, and I had a lot of questions to ask..." she said, then she looked at benten. "But when I saw him last night? The anger that I have.. Just vanished away, Like he didn't even know I existed before... and he was about to cry.. his eyes are so much like mine..."

"Oh my god.. you're really are Lum's daughter... so bright" Benten said, hugging the little girl. Then she let go of her, "but we should not tell anyone that you already know, is that okay?" she asked, Mayuka blinked, she clasped her hands together with the little girl. "Get well Mayuka.. and when you do... let's put your parents back together... is that a deal?" she asked, smiling.

"Hai!" Mayuka giggled. "We will put them together right?" she asked again.

"Yes. We will" Benten said, smiling.

"Though I like Uncle Leo but Ataru Moroboshi is my papa" Mayuka said, looking at Benten. Benten nodded.

* * *

Ran was about to go to Mayuka's room when she stopped walking because she saw a very familiar face looking in the cafeteria. She blinked and wiped her eyes to make sure. She gasped. "He's here!"

Ataru doesn't have a key at Lum's hotel room so he decided to go to the hospital but what was his right to go there in the first place? How can he face the little girl again? He was afraid that he would break in front of her. He shook his head, _what had happen to his life?_

"If it is the most fickle person on the planet!"

Ataru slowly looked at the voice, "Oh.. hey Ran..."

Ran blinked, "Oh hey Ran?" she sat beside Ataru. "Is that how you greet your favorite girl, darling?" she asked, poking Ataru's face. Ataru just sighed. She stood up, "You're not my darling!" she gasped,

"True." he murmured, "I was never your darling." he added. Ran blinked, and then she hit his head hard. "Ite! What did you do that for?" he yelled,

"I was trying to convince myself I am not dreaming-" Ran said, in a cute voice.

"Shouldn't you hit yourself and not me?" Ataru screamed. "Damn. I just had a worst luck ever."

"ooo.. Benten and Lum were right... You have changed..." she said, eyeing him.

"Ran.. not now please." Ataru said, hissing.

"What's wrong darling?" Ran asked, as she took a seat beside him again. "Why are you so gloomy?" she asked, blinking cutely.

"I can't.. go back to Lum's room... and I can't even see Mayuka.." he said, sighing.

"Lum's room? Why are you staying over at Lum?" she asked,

"Uh.. shit..." Ataru growled,

Ran growled at him, her cute personality just left her. "Spill it out Mo-ro-bos-hi"

A few minutes later...

"BABY?" she yelled, everyone looked at the two of them.

Ataru growled, "YOU KNOW YOU SHOULD SCREAM IT ONE MORE TIME. THE WHOLE WORLD DIDN'T HEAR YOU!" he yelled at her.

"Gomen.. Gomen..." Ran bowed down. "So you and Lum... need to have baby so that Mayuka can be cured?"

"Yeah..." Ataru said, shaking his head furiously. "at first I didn't want to help... but this is not for me... its for Mayuka..." he said,

"That is dangerous..." Ran said, looking at the white floor of the cafeteria. "Once you and Lum.. do it... you guys would get hurt..." she said, sighing. "I knew that even Lum has Leo... she never lost her feelings for you..." she looked at him, while Ataru looked at her. "Believe me... once Lum falls in love? There is no turning back. She just had to do this because her dad insist for her to do it... an Oni planet needs a prince... and Leo... which is my fiance's twin... accepted the offer."

"I know it would hurt the both of us... but this is for Mayuka..." he sighed.

"Hey.. Moroboshi.. have you ever thought of... getting back together with Lum, and live a life with your family?" she asked,

"I...asked Lum to marry me.."

"and then?"

"She didn't reply..."

"She's engaged."

"I know." Ataru growled.

Ran sighed, and stood up. "Well what are we waiting for Moroboshi?" she asked, as she grabbed his hand. "Let's visit your daughter. I am sure, she's waiting for you."

"Do you think she does?" Ataru asked, hope in his eyes.

"Of course!" Ran said, smiling.

* * *

Ran was right, when they entered the room. Mayuka's eyes were shinning so brightly seeing Ataru. She yelled at his name, making Ataru's heart leap for joy as he rushed towards the little girl. They played play station all day.

"Moroboshi-san?"

"hmm?"

"What did my papa do when he was young?" she asked,

Ataru looked at Ran and Benten and scratched his head, it looks like they were also waiting for his answer. "Well... your papa... is..." he caressed Mayuka's hair. "A playboy"

Ran and Benten's jaw drop. They didn't imagine Ataru being honest.

"Playboy?" Mayuka asked,

Ataru nodded, "He's always chasing after girls.. and getting rejected... but your mother was chasing him.. because she loves him.. very much..." he said, remembering the past. "He's also hated by lots of guys because your mother looks very beautiful.. just like you" he said, smiling while poking her nose. Mayuka giggled. "Your papa can't really express how much your mother means to him... so even how much he loves her... he couldn't show it..." he said, looking down. "Well I guess because your papa...is so young back then..."

Mayuka looked at Benten, who nodded.

"Do I still have a grandparents in my papa's side?" she asked, Ataru nodded. "Would I be able to... see them one day?" she asked,

Ataru looked at Benten and at Ran. He sighed. "I'll tell your mom.. if you can come and visit Tomobiki..." he said,

"I will get well! I want to see them" Mayuka said, looking at her hands. Then she cross her heart, "Promise... I will get well.. I want to see Tomobiki"

Ataru nodded, and marked a cross in his chest, where his heart is located. "Then.. I promise you that when you get well.. I'll tour you there... I will show you where your mama and papa went to school.. do you want to go there as well?" he asked,

"Um!" Mayuka said, smiling. "I want to go there and experienced Love too like Mama and Papa!"

"er.. you're still young.. Mayuka" Ataru sighed.

Benten and Ran looked at each other and giggled. They just witnessed how Ataru acted as a father, never wanting his daughter to fall in love at her young age.

* * *

Night..

The Elevator door opened and Ataru stepped out. As he turned into the corner he stopped walking when he saw Lum and Leo kissing in front of Lum's hotel room. He hurriedly hid himself and just waited for Lum. He could hear the guy whispering, while Lum was moaning. He clenched his fist. After a few more seconds, he heard Lum's hotel room opened then closed, he bowed his head, and went down on his knees pretending he was cleaning the other door. As Leo waited for the elevator He felt the guy's eyes towards him but he didn't turn around to look at him.

When the guy left the floor, he gritted his teeth and went to Lum's room.

"Leo, I thought you left-" Lum said, and stopped seeing Ataru. "Ataru-kun.. I thought you won't be sleeping here tonight."

Her hair and clothes were messed up; it must have been the guy's hand fault. Her lips were still swollen, because of the guy. He narrowed his eyes. "Sleeping? I think that's a good idea...But I have a better one" he said, as he rushed towards her, and pinned her at the wall. Before Lum could protest he moved his mouth to hers, rough fully. He hated the fact that he saw them kissing on the Television and now in person. He wanted to erase every saliva of the guy in her lips, replacing his. _He is so damn jealous. Ataru is Jealous. He is Jealous_. He kept saying that to his head as he started exploring Lum's mouth until he could feel that she will give in to him.

_ Crazy. Insane_. those were the words inside Lum's brain, as she was kissing him. Then it replace with _needed. should be done. _But when she felt Ataru's kisses became gentle, the words vanished inside her head and all she can think of is him, as she finally gave herself totally to the kiss. She has always dreamed of his kisses.

Ataru hands moved up to her hair, silky soft and the smell of champagne. His fingers tangled themselves in rich strands, using them to draw her head backwards to allow him greater access to the sensitive skin of her throat. Lum moaned softly, her hands now sliding over the powerful male chest muscles flexing beneath his shirt. He removed his lips and looked at her. "Lum?"

"Kiss me like you used to.. Kiss me.. Ataru..." she whispered, her breath moist and sweet against his ear. "Let's do this" she added, as she took off her horns to disabled her electric powers. She finally learned how to control her powers for the past few years.

Ataru looked at her and scooped her in his arms, "You ask for this... Lum..."

"Hai.. darling" Lum said, smiling.

A few more minutes...

Lum laid a hand on his bare chest. He look at her and his heart seized up at the satisfied expression. She'd always looked like that afterward, and he'd felt as he did now-like the sexiest man alive.

"Thank you..." she murmured, "For making this so much easier.." she said,

The words were cold water to his warm thoughts, a reminder of they did it, its not because of the Love... but for the sake of Mayuka. The knowledge hurt more now that it had before, but he set in his mind to accept it. Lum was just using him. The Love that he felt for her is nothing. They had to do it.. and they will do it every night until she gets pregnant.. after that... it's goodbye for both of them.

He rolled on the other side and for the first time... he didnt stop the tears fallin on his face.

Author's note: I don't know what to name... their Baby.. so I used G.A.M's character "Mayuka" :D

** R+R XD**


	7. Ataru meets Leo

okay... so here's my new.. Urusei Yatsura Fanfic... titled... "Baby... Our Baby"  
This is Lum and Ataru pairing... it's a little dramatic so... yeah sorry.. hehe

** Sorry for not updating soon. was busy with my books :) If you really want to support me please buy my books? you may see them as you read my profile :) the links are there. Ludra... well I really didn't want to change the rating... but I tried to make it decent...as possible.. I hope I succeeded... **

and... please if you want to know more updates, since I am very active in facebook just search **Chette-chan Fan Page and Like the page**

We don't own Urusei Yatsura!  
All rights reserved for Rumiko Takahashi  
and English is not my first language

** Baby... Our Baby  
Chapter 7: Ataru meets Leo  
**A Urusei Yatsura

She gets up, comfortable, stretching lazily; she smiled, remembering last night. She and Ataru did it, a curl of longing stirred in her belly as she recalled the gentle, tender moments in his arms. Shes been guilty and scared at the same time, but he had made everything seem so normal.

"...and so right," Lum whispered.

"What's right?" Ataru entered the bedroom carrying a glass of water. To her disappointment he was already fully dressed.

Lum smiled as she grabbed the glass of water, the sheet slid down revealing her firm but beautiful breasts, she grabbed the covers and yanked it up again to cover her nakedness. Ataru cleared his throat and politely averted his eyes, an action that Lum finds _ amusing_.

Her silence made Ataru looked at her, and to his surprise she was staring at him. "What?" Ataru asked, looking straightly at her face.

"Nothing 'datcha..." she said, then she sipped some water, and then set the glass on the bedside table. "Where are you going?" she asked,

"I'm going to visit Mayuka.."

"Why don't we visit her then?" she asked, "together?" she added,

Ataru gave her a thunderous expression, "I would love too, but it seems your 'fiance' is coming at exact..." he looked at the clock, "8:00am. Which gives me twenty minutes to leave before he'll see the both of us." he said, as he sighed.

"How.."

Ataru pointed at the cell phone, "gomen for looking at it."

Lum groaned, she rubbed her green hair making it more messy, "he's always like this..."

Ataru groaned, _why is Lum so sexy in the morning? _He needs to control himself, "um..Lum?"

"Hmm?" Lum asked, as she stop rubbing her hair.

"I was wondering... can.. Mayuka visit Tomobiki?" he asked, "She told me yesterday that she wanted to see the place where.. we.. I mean..." he stopped, _how am I suppose to say the place where you and me... met and fell in love? _purely in her side, she was obviously in love with him but on the other hand, he never showed that he loves her.. "I mean she wants to meet my parents."

Lum blinked, "Why?"

He shrugged, "I dunno... I was surprised too.. when she said that..." he stared at the wall blankly, "Plus I have to go back.. to handle some things... but I will be back..."

"Why didn't you go yesterday?" she asked, curiously.

_Because I saw you kissing him? _He grunt and shook his head, "Something came up..." he just said,

"Well.. okay.." she said, then she looked at the clock, "you only have ten minutes to get out of here... and as for Mayuka visiting Tomobiki... I'll discuss with her doctor and with Leo... but I believe they will let me.. because they know that I only want what's best for my baby 'datcha."

"Okay.." Ataru said as he stood up, "I'll see you later.." he said, and with that he left her.

"Where's my goodbye kiss 'datcha?" Lum whispered, "Oh what the heck.. I better take a shower before Leo comes here..."

* * *

When Ataru entered Mayuka's room; she was asleep. So he decided to wait for her to wake up. Benten gave him the seat so that he can be with her until she wakes up. As soon as he took the seat, he studied his daughter. He was about to caress her face, when Ran entered the room.

"Darling!"

"SHHH!" Ataru growled, "Can't you see she's asleep?" he asked, whispering

"Opps.. sorry..." Ran said, as she took her seat on the couch, then she observed him and smirked.

Ataru felt her eyes on him, "What?" he whispered,

Ran continued to smirked, "So... did you guys do it?"

Ataru felt heat rising up to his head, "What are you talking about?" he hissed, his face was red as an apple. "and we are even in front of Mayuka" he growled,

"She's asleep.. and she won't understand if we use secret codes ya know?" she said, sweetly.

"Damn you Ran..." Ataru growled,

Ran smiled and stood up, "But this will take a while ne?" she asked, as she stop behind Ataru and pats his shoulder. "I mean after all... Lum is an alien.. and you're a human."

"What are you Implying?" Ataru turned to glare at her.

"I am not innocent my darling. Lum may have thought that you and her just did it once... but I know it wasn't just once." Ran whispered to his ear. "Plus, you are a pervert Ataru Moroboshi" she added, "There was some instance that Lum may have thought it was some kind of a 'wet dream' but I know it was not." she giggled.

"Are you implying that I rape her?" he asked, directly.

Ran frowned and looked at Mayuka, "You know... Mayuka does understand that word."

Ataru gasped and looked at Mayuka who was still asleep, he sighed with relief. "Then what do you call it?"

"I didn't think it was the word "R". Lum wanted it subconsciously and did it with you, while you took that opportunity. Simple as that" Ran said, nodding. Then she looked up, implying she was thinking of something, after that her face became serious. "You should tell her." she said, directly.

"Why?" Ataru asked,

"So that Lum would know that you love her in the past, and still loves her today."

Ataru sighed and looked down, "Isn't that too late? she's engaged."

Ran nodded, "Yeah.. it was a bad suggestion, I mean she is not _you_... and you will never be like _ her_."

"What do you mean?"

Ran frowned, "Lum loves you so much... to the point of even breaking your wedding to princess Elle... do you recall that?" she asked, Ataru blinked, "but since you're not her... I doubt you would do that." she said,

_"Do what?"_

Ataru stood up, as Lum entered the room. "Lum!"

"What are you doing here Ran?" Lum asked, she felt jealous seeing Ran talking to Ataru.

Ran giggled and walked towards Ataru, "Just recalling some memories" she said, "ne darling?" hugging Ataru.

"Let me go!" Ataru growled,

Lum glared at Ataru, "You know... if you want to flirt with her, do it outside not in front of my daughter" she said,

"But Lum-" Ataru stopped when he saw Leo entering the room. Apology just died in his lips.

"Is Mayuka okay now?" Leo asked, and then he stopped as well when he saw Ataru. "Who is he?" he asked,

Lum took a deep breath, "Leo... this is Ataru... Moroboshi, Ataru... this is Leo... my fiance." she said, as she introduced both of them.

There was something in the prince's eyes but it disappeared, Ataru ignored it. "Nice to meet you..."

The prince smiled, and extended his hand. "Finally... I've met... you... Lum has said many things about you" he said,

Ataru looked at the hand before taking it, and then they shake hands.

_"Mommy?"_

Lum smiled and approached her daughter, "You're awake now..." she said, as she hugged her daughter. Mayuka nodded, "Do you want to eat?" she asked, Mayuka nodded again. Ataru smiled when Mayuka smiled at him.

"Can we... talk in private... Moroboshi-san?" Leo asked, Ataru looked at him.

* * *

Ataru looked at Leo while handing him the coffee. He took it and took a sip of it. He started Scrutinize the young prince of Oni; he seem to be a true royalty. There was an air of 'being mighty' around him. He was also good looking, he resembles Rei a lot.

"So you're Rei's twin?" Ataru asked, breaking the silence.

Leo nodded, "Actually... long lost twin" he said, smiling. "My twin and I reunited just seven years ago. I came from another planet, where a couple adopted me and raised me up to be a good prince." he said, as he took a sip from his coffee as well.

"Yeah.. I can tell that you're really a prince..." Ataru said, looking down.

"Why are you here?" he asked, looking at him. Ataru looked at him, that was a direct question. As expected from a prince. "You were not here to take Mayuka, right?" he asked, Ataru gaped at him, "Are you surprise... that I know?" he smiled, "Lum... doesn't lie to me" he added,

_Does he know what Lum and I did last night as well?_ Ataru asked, himself but he never said it out loud,

"But you know.. I told myself... if ever I will meet you in person.. I would say... thank you." Leo smiled,

"For what?"

"Thank you for hurting her, Thank you for not loving her, thank you for being who you are... and most especially... Thank you for not accepting her love." he said, smiling.

Ataru narrowed his eyes, _ Is he insulting me? _

"If you didn't do that, Lum and I will not be together." he took a deep breath, "When my brother... Rei...and Lum... broke up... I planned to take her as my wife," he shook his head, "But then I found out that she was engaged to an earthling... I almost gave up, but when she came back to Oni... depressed, alone and lifeless... I told myself.. this is my chance."

Ataru looked down, but Leo's words were making him tremble with anger.

"... she talks a lot about you, I can see that she loves you more than she loves Rei..." he smirked, "it took me a lot of patience and waiting... but then one day... when I proposed to her, she said yes and I was totally happy that time."

Ataru closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. "...I'm happy for you two..." he whispered.

"I hope... that you will not take her and Mayuka away from me." he said, looking at him. "You just gave me your blessing, so I hope you'll entrust them fully to me."

"I..I..." Ataru shook his head,

"You are the past... I am the present and the future. You had your chance... this is my time... Lum and Mayuka are mine." he said, darkly.

Ataru looked at him.

* * *

When a speechless and bewildered Ataru with Leo came back, Mayuka was smiling at them. Ataru just sat on the coach as he looked at how the prince of Oni hugged his daughter.

"Ahh how's my princess?" Leo asked, while taking Mayuka's little hand on his.

Mayuka smiled at his compliment, "I am fine Uncle Leo.." she said, then she blinked, "Uncle Leo... are you really going to marry my mother?" she asked, Lum was sitting on the seat beside the bed.

Leo nodded as he grabbed Lum, which made her stand up; then he slid an arm around her waist. Making Ataru looked at them darkly. No one seen that face except Mayuka. "That's the plan. The sooner the better."

Mayuka smiled, seeing Ataru's reaction. "Oh boy! I can't wait!" she said,

Leo laughed, "Yeah. You have to get well to be the flower girl... and you will be the most beautiful flower girl ever"

Mayuka looked at Ataru, "Moroboshi-san, do you think I am going to be the most beautiful flower girl?"

"Of course!" he beamed, but then he blinked and asked, "But what are you asking me?"

"Because... I want too..."she said, with a glint in her eyes. "Aunt Ran told me you had a lot of girls when you were in school... and so, I thought to ask someone who is really expert in this..."

_Damn you Ran... What are you telling Mayuka about me?_ Ataru groaned, and shook his head.

"Well his opinion doesn't matter right?" Leo said, smiling. "Just believe Uncle Leo only. All right?" he said, then he looked at Ataru.

* * *

Lum grabbed Leo outside the hospital room. While Ataru had the chance to talk to Mayuka.

"Leo... what are you trying to do?" she asked,

"What?"

"Why are you telling Mayuka that Ataru's opinion doesn't matter? Mayuka knows that Ataru is her father's friend. She thinks highly of him right at this very moment." she said,

"But it's true right?" he muttered and cupped her startled face with his hands, "Besides, Mayuka doesn't know that he is her father. So his opinion doesn't really matter."

"Leo what are you doing?"

"I am going to kiss you"

"This is the public-"

"You didn't had a problem before. Lum..." he said, darkly. "Don't say no to me... not today..."

Lum stared at him, before she could blurted 'no', and before her mouth could form any protest, his lips had covered hers in a kiss of such hunger, possessiveness and intensity that she was totally blown away. Blown away not because she wanted it, but because she was scared for the first time. She closed her eyes and controlled her tears to flow as his tongue stabbed deep, his fingers now, sliding up into her hair, his fingertips digging into her scalp as he held her mouth solidly captive under his. It was a brutally demanding kiss.

"No don't" she choked out ambiguously when his head lifted at long last, leaving her mouth feeling bruised.

"I told you not to say that," he growled.

_"Lum-"_

Lum and Leo looked at the voice. It was Ataru.

"Mayuka is calling you..." he said, but his eyes were on Leo.

Lum gulped and nodded, "You may go home now... Leo... will see each other tomorrow" she said, then she went inside the room.

Ataru and Leo looked at each other, tension building up. Until finally, Ataru narrowed his eyes again. "I know you love Lum, but don't force her to kiss you, especially if she doesn't want too." he said,

"Who are you to give me an advice?"

"A friend of hers..."

Leo laughed, "Fine.. thank you for the advice... Lum's friend."

* * *

Ataru slumped on the coach and growled furiously. After seeing Lum and the prince kissing; he said goodbye to Lum and went straightly to the hotel. Holding Lum's hotel Keys, before putting it on top of the table, he noticed Lum and the prince picture in a frame. He took out the picture at the picture frame and crumpled it... Leo's words were haunting him.

_"Thank you for hurting her, Thank you for not loving her, thank you for being who you are... and most especially... Thank you for not accepting her love."_

"Bloody hell..." Ataru cursed, as he threw the picture that he crumpled at the door.

A few minutes later the door opened and Lum entered, she stepped on the picture and picked it up. "Why did you-"

"Lock the door..." he demanded in a gravelly voice.

Lum blinked but did it anyway, "Okay.. so what's-"

"Come here."

"Ataru-"

"Did you hear me? Come here to me..." he growled, Lum obeyed him, but she was totally confused especially when she saw him, opening the buttons of her blouse. "Your prince told me... that I hurt you..." he whispered. Lum gasped, "He also told me that I never loved you..." he added, as his hands slipped inside her blouse, playing her. Lum moaned, "and he told me that I never accepted your love..." he kissed her chest.

"Y-You didn't love me..." she replied, somewhat breathlessly.

Ataru stood up, "Are you sure about that?" he asked, darkly. Looking down at her; Before Lum could reply, he swept her into his arms. "You don't know the whole damned truth.. Lum.." he whispered, as he took her lips with his. His kisses were fierce, hungry and he wants to replace all of Leo's kisses. He knew that Lum understand his intentions, as she matched him in fierceness and hunger. Ataru placed her on the bed, he leaned on her, sipped and savored the sweet taste of her, pressing the tip of his tongue against her throat where her pulse pounded in reaction. Lum can't figure out why he just knew how to please her. He sat down and took off his shirt "Lum... you've got no-"

"OH-MY-HELL-NO!"

Ataru and Lum gasped and looked at the voice. It was Lum's Mother...staring at them, shocked.

Lum covered her chest, "Mom..."

"...Mrs. Invader..." Ataru said, then he closed his eyes and cursed_._

* * *

A few minutes later...

Mrs. Invader was sitting on the sofa, and across her where Lum and Ataru seated. "What are you doing here?" Mrs. Invader asked, looking at Ataru. And then she remembered Lum's plan.

Lum sighed, "Mom..."

"Are you telling me that you have accepted my daughter's plan?" she asked, still looking at Ataru.

_As if I have a choice?_ He nodded Miserable while putting on his t-shirt, the one he took off before Lum's mom came in.

"Why?" Mrs. Invader asked, "Because of Mayuka?"

Ataru nodded,

"You do realize that after this... you have to leave Lum once again..."

Ataru closed his eyes and nodded,

"and that Lum will marry Leo..."

Ataru hesitated at first but slowly nodded,

"Mom... Ataru already knows that... he doesn't need to be reminded every time, so-"

"Lum... could I speak with Ataru privately?" she asked, Ataru stared at him. "Would you want to go and have a dinner with me?" she asked,

Ataru and Lum looked at each other.

Author's note: I don't know what to name... their Baby.. so I used G.A.M's character "Mayuka" :D

** R+R XD**


	8. Longing for you

okay... so here's my new.. Urusei Yatsura Fanfic... titled... "Baby... Our Baby"  
This is Lum and Ataru pairing... it's a little dramatic so... yeah sorry.. hehe

**if anyone of you is interested to buy my book, just tell me! It's Melody in my heart fanfic.. currently 3 books are now out. I will be very happy if you buy them and also I ask of you to join the Chette-fan page in Facebook! For fast updates and interaction with me, please join! I wanna meet my readers**

We don't own Urusei Yatsura!  
All rights reserved for Rumiko Takahashi  
and English is not my first language

**Baby... Our Baby  
Chapter 8: Longing for you  
**A Urusei Yatsura

_"Kame no O sake please,"_

Ataru looked at the woman across him seating. The woman just ordered one of the most expensive wine in Japan. _This is going be serious and expensive talk..._ he said to himself. He took a deep breath, he just waited for her to talk.

Their eyes met.

She fixed him a piercing stare, he clenched his hands under the table till the knuckles whitened, trying to buy valuable time to compose himself. But in reality, how would he act towards the mother of the woman he loves yet kept denying that to himself? He had hurt her daughter a lot. He should be terrified.

The silence was too unbearable.

He looked down and the hostess returned with the woman's drink. They both waited until the hostess had left. Her eyes never leaving him, He could feel it.

Again a long silence.

Ataru groaned, and slowly lifted up his head to look at her. "Mrs. Invader... I can explain-"

"Please..." she said, softly as she held up her hand. "Indulge an old lady for a moment."

_An old lady? she doesn't look like one. _Ataru said to himself but he kept his mouth shut.

"So.. you finally decided to help us?" she looked at him, while she sipped her wine. But no trace of anger on her face.

He nodded. "But if you want me to leave-"

"Don't be hasty Moroboshi-san. We have so much to talk about, the night is very young."

Ataru blinked in bewilderment. He couldn't understand her face... not at all. _Was she angry or happy? _"Mrs. Invader-"

"Let me start by asking this question..." she leaned forward, as she continued to scrutinize him. "Are you in love with my daughter?"

_Why do people kept asking that question ever since I came to this place?_ He just looked down.

"Let me ask again... are you in love with Lum?"

"I..."

"The truth... Moroboshi-san... are you in love with her?"

Ataru slowly nodded his head. "But she's-"

"Were you in love with her before?"

_Damnit_, these were the questions he hated. He sighed, "I was young-"

"Were you in love with her before?" she asked again, demanding an answer.

"...Yes." he whispered but he knew that she heard him. "But like I said.. I was young .. and I wasn't sure of myself... I just want to have fun... I..." he shook his head and looked down again.

"You hurt her... a lot."

"and I am sorry..."

"But you gave her a precious gift... that she could treasure forever." she said softly. "Mayuka.." she added,

Ataru didn't know why and he can't understand the feeling but when Lum's mother told him that, he felt an ache in his chest. Tears started to form in his eyes. Was it loneliness? Regret? Guilt? His hand moved automatically to his eyes, wiping the tears that were about to come out.

Mrs. Invader's eyes soften at that moment, truly this man had loved her daughter before. She reached across the table and took his hand, "Do you know the old saying.. When Love is true, what lips may hide the eyes will clearly reveal?" she asked, softly. Ataru shook his head, "That's what I can see right now... you kept denying your feelings, but if one person looks at you in the eyes... he or she can read you." she added,

Ataru remembered how the community, his friends, his colleagues, his family kept saying that he loves Lum but he kept saying no. Was that Lum's mother was taking about? "Mrs. Invader.. I.. wanted to fix everything."

She let go of his hand and sipped her wine again, "fix everything?"

"I want Lum..."

"She's engaged."

"I know... and I even propose to her last night.." he said,

"Even though you know that she's engaged?" she asked, as she kept her eyes on him.

"Yes."

"and what did she said?" Lum's mother lightly swirled the wine in her glass.

"She didn't want me.. She's just going to use me." he said, through gritted teeth.

Mrs. Invader stared at her wine thoughtfully, "Well she's my daughter after all...she's very loyal."

"and she's doing this just to save Mayuka right?" he asked, with a shrug. "I know. I don't need to be reminded all the time." he added, there was obviously a pain in his voice.

"Well... she's after all your responsibility... since you're the father.." she said, "I guess.. that would be okay?" she asked, "Anyway.. thanks for clearing some of my questions before.. and let's have that dinner" she said, smiling.

The waitress showed up at the moment and Mrs. Invader started to order some food. While, Ataru on the other hand just ordered a tea because he wasn't that hungry. After all.. the situation he is in right now, is just making him lose his appetite...

* * *

As he waited for the elevator to open, Mrs. Invader's last words for that night rang on his head.

_"Well since you'll be helping us, I should leave the two of you alone in the hotel room until another baby is coming."_

He slid the card on Lum's hotel room and went inside. He glanced around and looked for her. As if a cue, he saw her coming out of the bathroom. "I'm back..." he said,

Lum stopped walking and looked at him with a concern, "Is everything okay?" she asked,

Ataru looked down, he just got back from a dinner with her mom and those words kept repeating on his mind and now she's here standing wearing a big shirt. He glanced over her hand and swallowed. Her underwear... she's holding it. _good lord. which means she's naked underneath. _

_"Well since you'll be helping us, I should leave the two of you alone in the hotel room until another baby is coming."_

He shook his head. "Uh.. yeah.. everything is fine.."

"How was the dinner? What did you and mom talk about?" she asked, as she resumes rubbing her hair with a towel.

He looked at the sofa and then at the bed and memories of last night and earlier stirred his desires again. He quickly pushed the scene out of his head and just slumped on the sofa. "um.. she just told me.. that she will be leaving us alone for a days.. until you become pregnant"

"I see..." she raised an eyebrow. "What else?"

"That's all."

"We are talking about my mom..." she wrinkled her nose.

"That's just it." Ataru said, standing up. "I am going to take a bath."

* * *

He stared at the illuminated wall clock. For the past three hours, Past three hours... he gritted his teeth and flipped to his side and shut his eyes.

_"Leo what are you doing?"_  
_"I am going to kiss you"_  
_"This is the public-"_  
_"You didn't had a problem before. Lum..."_

He growled and kicked off the covers of his bed. What the hell, he won't be getting sleep tonight. He might as well get up and do something productive. He'd be damned if he'd spend the next hours tossing and turning and kicking himself because his kiss was rejected by his fiance.

_"I know you love Lum, but don't force her to kiss you, especially if she doesn't want too."_

"Hell... who do you think you are?" he hissed, as he flipped on the light in the kitchen of his hotel room. The glossy hardwood floors were cool and smooth under his bare feet. He poured himself a shot of an expensive wine, tossed it back, then poured himself another shot and opened the door of his balcony. The night was clear and cold and icy air felt good on his bare chest.

_"Why are you telling Mayuka that Ataru's opinion doesn't matter? Mayuka knows that Ataru is her father's friend. She thinks highly of him right at this very moment."_

_There was something in her words..._ he thought as he stared at the glass in his hand. "And I didn't like the sound of it." he said, darkly. He downed the rest of his drink and rolled the glass on his hand. He'd do whatever he needed to do. He was patient enough but a rival has come back.. and _hell... now is the time._ He wanted Lum. He will get her to bed. He decided that.

* * *

_"Damn Soap!"_

Lum turn off the television and walked towards the bathroom. She controlled herself not to giggle when he saw Ataru's were covered with bubbles and he was rubbing his eyes.

"What the hell do you want?" he asked angrily. Then he resumed rubbing his eyes and didn't bother to cover himself.

"Well it sounded like you need help," Lum said. Before Ataru could reply, Lum sat on the tub and poured a little shampoo in her hand, then worked it into his thick hair. His grumbles stopped immediately. "Now do you want me stop?"

He leaned on his head back, giving her a better access and said, "Oh god.. don't stop..."

Lum smiled, and begun to tease him. "I didn't hear you." she stopped shampooing his hair.

He growled, "Damnit woman, you're a menace. Don't stop."

"Hmm?"

"I want you.."

"You want me?"

"sh-shampoo I mean..." he sighed and leaned back further.

Lum laughed as she resumes working on his hair. She liked having her hands on him. A deep yearning started low in her stomach, creating a warm sensation. "You know I've been dreaming of doing this to you." she said, with all honesty.

"Before? when we were young?" Ataru asked, curiously.

"Yup." Lum said,

Ataru smirked, "Well if you had.. I would be dead by now." he said, remembering her electric powers.

"I can control my powers-"

"Now. You can. Before you can't" he said, with a tone of amusement. "You were scary back then."

"and you were a pervert back then." she said, then she stood up and pushed Ataru down at the tub.

He gasped and wiped the water from his face. "Are you trying to drown me?" he asked, now looking at her.

"It might be a good idea." Lum said, glaring at him.

He stared at her, his dark eyes dilated with desire. Because when Lum did that, she became wet as well and her own shirt was nearly transparent. "What are you trying to do Lum...? Why aren't you wearing anything underneath that shirt?" he asked, as he reached for her, drawing her closer to him.

She gasped, "How did you know I wasn't wearing underwear?" she asked,

"I just know alright?" he said, huskily. Their faces were so close that they could feel their breath on one another. "We're you trying to seduce me?"

"No I-"

"You win. You got me all hot and bothered. Are you now satisfied?" Ataru growled, before Lum could retort, Ataru's mouth closed over hers in a hungry kiss and Lum reveled in it. He just loved the fact that she couldn't deny him. He felt her arms wrapped around his shoulders and pressed herself against him, but the tub prevented true intimacy.

"I was thinking not to do these things tonight but-" he groaned.

"Don't think.. Ataru.. Don't think..." she whispered, "Just touch me.." she added, as she closed her eyes.

Too soon, his mouth worked its way down her jaw to her neck. "You taste so good.. Lum.. you cause a craving deep inside me.. whether you're sleeping or you're awake."

His words made her daring as she boldly guided his head to her breasts. "S-Sleeping?" she whispered.

He stopped what he was doing and cupped her face, they stared at each other for a moment and he gave her a brazen grin. Then his hand moved in her breast, causing a sweet abrasion that sends a chill through her. Making her want more of him. "Yes.. a lot of times I had my way with you...didn't you know?" he whispered,

Confused but delighted, Lum groaned. "Ataru... please?"

"Please what?" Ataru asked,

"P-Please.."

He leaned forward, taking teasing bites along her lower lips. "You want me?"

"Y-Yes.."

"Then your wish is my command." he said as he nuzzled that little spot just below her ear.

* * *

He watched her sleep. The silence of midnight, smooth, warm and soft closed around. Elbow bent, head propped in his hand, he lay on his side and studied her sleeping face. Her delicate arch of her brow, the straight line of her cute nose, her soft skin, the sexy curve of her lips. Her green long hair fanned across the pillow, unable to resist, he traced one silky curl with his fingertip. He remembered the image of his young self making a move on her while sleeping. He was too damn terrified and he needed to be careful not to wake her up. Damn those tiger-stripped bra and panties.. its all their fault... That's what he kept saying before, but now he realized it wasn't those tiger-stripped underwear that caused him to do that...

It was because... he loved her.  
And he still loves her.

His smile faded when he remembered the scene of the prince forcing to kiss her outside Mayuka's room. After that he became too angry and wanted to erase that damn prince saliva to Lum's lips.. and fortunately, Lum accepted and let him erase all of those.

_"Thank you for hurting her, Thank you for not loving her, thank you for being who you are... and most especially... Thank you for not accepting her love."_

Eyes narrowed, muscles tense, he pulled and move violently which cause her to stir up, then he moved quickly over her. He held her and filled her, move within her until they were both gasping. Her nails raked over his shoulders, her legs tightened around his hip, she bit him but her eyes were closed.

She was sleeping. "Ataru..."

"You're maybe his fiance... but you're mine Lum... Ever since you set your foot here on earth." he whispered in her ear.

"Ataru..." she just whispered, her eyes were still closed.

"Even when you're sleeping you want me right?" Ataru asked,

"Ataru.. I want you..."

"I know sweetheart.. I know..." he groaned,

* * *

She must stand strong. She stared at the couch where Ataru command her to do some stuff. Now being occupied by a scowling Leo. She must stand strong. She just told Leo about her plans going to Tomobiki when they met in the morning. When he came to her hotel early in the morning. Good thing Ataru left earlier than before. _This is for my baby... This is for Mayuka._

"I can't believe I am hearing this." he felt sick. "Let me get this straight. You want Mayuka to come to Tomobiki with you and Moroboshi?" he asked, his eyebrows shot up.

"Mayuka wanted to see her grandparents..."

"You mean Moroboshi's parents?" he asked,

"Yes..."

"with you..."

"Yes..."

His eyes blazed with a deadly intensity, "Alone?"

"Yes."

"You're a cruel woman..." he shook his head, "Your fiance coming to earth and now you're leaving him with a guy!" he snapped,

"It's only for a few weeks-"

"WEEKS?" he asked, as fast as he could. "How many weeks?"

"I don't know.. it depends on Mayuka."

He cut her off, "Or it depends on Moroboshi right?"

"Leo.. it's not.. what you think." she said, and sighed.

"I won't allow it." he snapped back viciously.

"This is for Mayuka-"

"And for you and Moroboshi"

"Mayuka is my daughter!" Lum grabbed her head in frustration. She had finally lost her composure. "I decide for her! and if I want her to come and see her grandparents then she will."

He focused on her face, "So why the hell are you asking for my permission?"

"I am not asking for your permission. I am just telling you that I will be away for a few weeks."

He growled and turned his back on her. "Fine, I will let this go.. I will give you my blessings that you will bring Mayuka to Tomobiki. But you have to promise me something." he said, then he turned around to look at her.

"And what is it?" Lum asked,

He darkened his gaze on her, "Have sex with me, before you go with him."

* * *

"So what do you think?" Lum asked, twirling while looking at Benten.

When she went to the hospital, she smiled seeing Ataru taking care of Mayuka. Though she knew that Ataru felt something wrong about her. She told him she is fine and told Benten that she wanted her to come and shop with her.

Benten sat on the couch while looking at her best friend, They were the only ones in the room since Lum is a model, so they were in a VIP Room. "It's a good dress Lum. Everything looks good on you." she rolled her eyes and snorted.

Lum sighed and sat beside her, "You're right... I just had the urge to go shopping with you... and here I thought you'll be supportive of me."

Benten wrapped her arm around her shoulders and squeezed, "Hey! Hold it right there princess! Who's been your biggest fan all of these years? And who gave you a lot of push to do things that you cannot do? Not to mention who took care of you and your daughter for this past years?"

Lum smiled, "Point taken. But.. you're right I-"

"No.. actually you didn't understand why I had to say that." she released her and frowned. "The biggest fan of all these years is a comment for your style.. but the one who gave you lot of push to do things and taking care of you... is a comment for your unspoken words."

"Benten.."

"I know you too well, to know that there's something wrong. Why don't you tell me directly?" she asked,

Lum took a deep breath, "Ataru and I did it for the past days... because I told Ataru that I needed a baby to cure for Mayuka."

Benten nodded, "I know, that glow in your face ever since Ataru started living you... is so obvious."

Lum blushed, "and.. I am really happy even though Ataru is only doing it for Mayuka..." she said, as she looked down while caressing the dress she was trying on. "and.. I told Leo that we will be going to Tomobiki because Mayuka wanted to meet Ataru's parents."

"Uh huh?"

"He said yes..." she said, Benten raised an eyebrow. "But I have to have sex with him before we will go to tomobiki." she grimaced.

Benten sighed and shook her head, "I knew there was a catch.."

"What will I do?" Lum asked,

Benten frowned, "Lum.. if you want to get pregnant with Ataru's child.. you can't have sex with anyone other than Ataru... what if... Leo and you did it and then you become pregnant? Mayuka won't be cured."

"I know... but Mayuka really want to see her grandparents, and as I recalled... Ataru's parents didn't want to leave tomobiki."

Benten nodded, "Well.. you have to talk to Ataru and ask for his help... that's the only advice I can give you."

* * *

Meanwhile...

Ataru closed the door of Mayuka's room to get some water but stopped when he saw the prince. He was about to passed by him when suddenly he heard him speak.

"I heard Mayuka wants to go to Tomobiki to see your parents?"

Ataru turned to look at him, "Yeah, but we are still waiting for Lum"

"She and I already talked about it." Leo said, smiling. "And I told her sure.. why not?"

Ataru nodded, "T-Then thanks..." he was about to turn away when he spoke again.

"But..."

Ataru looked at him again, "But?"

"But before that... Lum will be joining me in my bed tonight." he said,

Ataru gaped at him.

Author's note: I don't know what to name... their Baby.. so I used G.A.M's character "Mayuka" :D

**R+R XD**


	9. Respect

Notes: If I give some people the 'creeps' because of the originality story/weird actions between Lum and Ataru then that is my goal. I wanted to write a very unique story between the two of them. But thank you for your 'criticisms.' I am also sorry for not updating last month due to my hectic schedule. Our Publishing house had a big event that we have to focus on that, thank you for waiting and understanding - _also Zimadonna, the story isn't finish and some things will be 'explain' later on for the clarification of what was going on with this story. And NO. I don't view Love like this. okie? and if its like a stock market arrow? then that's a good news for me. I wanted to write something like that. Goal Objective Complete!_

If anyone of you is interested to _buy my book,_ just tell me! It's Melody in my heart fanfic.. currently 3 books are now out. I will be very happy if you buy them and also I ask of you to join the_ Chette-fan page in Facebook! (link at the profile page) For fast updates and interaction with me,_ please join! I wanna meet my readers

We don't own Urusei Yatsura!  
All rights reserved for Rumiko Takahashi  
and English is not my first language

**Baby... Our Baby  
Chapter 9: Respect  
**A Urusei Yatsura

"What did you say?" Ataru asked, still looking frozen but his eyes were directly staring at Leo.

"You haven't heard me?" Leo asked, sneering. "I said, I will let Mayuka go to your hometown but I will have Lum in my bed with me tonight."

Ataru was about to reply harshly when the elevator door opened and Lum stepped out, smiling as she tossed her long hair back to shake off the rain. She was preoccupied talking to Benten, It occurred to him that he hadn't see that kind of smile for years. It was a genuine smile and he missed it. He just stared at her while taking off her raincoat and giving it to Benten.

Her short, green dress clung to every slender of her feminine curve, and dipped low enough in front to bring a man's blood to a boil. It was too obvious, _Then those... never-ending bare legs appear even longer while wearing her green shoes._ He couldn't breathe. He forced himself looked around and saw several men, doctors and nurses' mouth were openly gawking. Other nurses that are women kept adoring her simple fashion. She's really beautiful.

Her eyes suddenly stared right back at him, while stopping in front him and Leo. Together with Benten. Ataru noticed a slight change in her face, but it quickly faded when she also saw Leo smiling at her.

"What are you guys doing outside?" Benten asked, "How is Mayuka?"

"I'm about to go" Ataru said, sighing.

Benten felt uncomfortable, she looked at Lum, Leo and Ataru; "I think I have to check Mayuka" she said, quickly went inside the room.

"So Lum, are we still going to have that dinner?" he asked, looking at his fiancee.

"I am going" Ataru said, quickly. He didn't want to hear their 'date' and their 'plans.' Though he heard Lum calling his name and telling him about 'Umbrella' or 'Rain' he didn't care.

* * *

_Ataru you're such an Idiot,_ Ataru thought as he stood in the road while getting soaked with the rain. Numbness dissolved into anger and his hands clenched into his fists when he remembered the condition of the prince in order for Mayuka to go to Tomobiki. Of course, Lum would do anything to grant her daughter's request. _Damnit anyway!_ It was bad enough that he was being used to cure Mayuka and now she will have to do that service to the stupid prince as well. Hell, any man touching her would set his teeth on edge.

"Kuso!" he cursed, as he realized that he also forgot his bag inside Mayuka's room. There was no choice but to walk towards the hotel. He had no money and he didn't want to come back to the hospital to see Lum and that Elo.. or whatever his name is. "It's kinda a long way to go.. but I can manage" he said, as he remembered that his body could handle a distance between the hotel and the hospital.

The storm fits his mood, the additional lightning and thunder added to his fury. The harder he tried not to think of them, the more they were there, and even having some clear illusions because of the rain. "Damnit."

A bolt of lightning appeared at the sky ahead of him and it exploded with white. Some drivers were swearing; this is why he doesn't like the city. A few minutes later, there's a car and a truck that almost bump each other. Though nothing happened, the drivers went out and started yelling at each other while cars were honking. "headache..." Ataru growled, raking a hand through his drenched hair, he rushed towards them. "What's wrong?" he asked,

"That man almost knock my car!" said the man angrily.

"I didn't! I fully stop!" said the truck driver.

"Well no one is hurt right? so why don't you go back to your own perspective vehicles?" he asked, looking at both of them.

"Who are you anyway?" asked the man, "I want him to pay because he almost knock me out." he added,

Ataru pulled his Police ID that he always kept in his pants pocket, though he had no money at least he had the power, "I am police and if you don't want your license to be confiscated, Let bygones be bygones." he said, "Plus I am in the mood that my adrenaline is pumping through me, and I am having a trouble controlling my fist because right now I want to catch someone in the act, so that I could smash his face." he added, angrily.

The two men gulped and quickly went to their vehicles. Then he sighed and resume his walking, then the traffic became normal again.

When he was at the hotel, he sat on the stairs and just waited for the rain to stop. But the rain didn't stop, he growled and scratched his head furiously. He covered his face and looked down. Then lightning flashed making his head lift up and saw Lum frowning in front of him. Before he could say something, Lum grabbed him towards the entrance of the hotel.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing?" Lum asked, as she threw the towel at Ataru and it hit his face. "You know, I may have a lot of money to spent in the hospital, but I only have one body to take care of you and Mayuka." she growled, "So please do not do that again?" she asked,

He was soaking wet from the rain, his teeth were chattering. "I-I di-didn't kn-know it was- was rain-ning and I fo-forgot my bag-"

Lum sighed, "I was calling your name because I know it was raining. You don't even have an umbrella!" she scolded him, "and then when I went inside the room, I just found out that you were about to get water for your daughter but you didn't came back, and your bag with your money was inside the room." she said, crossing her arms.

"S-Sorry..." he said, shivering he hugged his arms, and felt the rain sliding down on his face and neck. "I-I fo-forgot.. th-the key to-too.. I-I thought you (sighs) y-you ha-had a date to-tonight?" he asked, unable to stop his shaking he gripped the ends of the towel and pulled it tighter. He was damn cold, too cold, incredibly cold.

Lum sighed and draped another large towel over his shoulders, her hands moved briskly over his back and shoulders. She was wiping his body, tiny waves of electricity current course the both of them. "Well I was about to go with Leo, but when I remembered you, I lied to him and told him that I had to go back to the hotel to prepare myself." she said,

"Y-You were g-going to do it with hi-him?" he asked, gulping and then felt another shiver again.

Lum slowly raised her gaze to meet his, "I am about to turn him down."

His eyes turned dark, his mouth pressed into a thin line. "Yo-You turn him down?" he asked,

She closed her eyes, "I-I couldn't... I mean.. not now.." she said, opening her eyes and smirked.

"I.. I see..." he said, smiling. "W-Well what about-" he stopped when suddenly he felt dizzy all of the sudden, "Lum.. I'm.. the view is spinning."

"Oh god!" Lum gasped, she put her hand on his forehead. "You are having a high fever" she added, "Let's go to bed" she said, she pulled him and they both walked towards the bedroom.

* * *

_"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU TELLING ME TO POSTPONED THIS DINNER DATE?"_

Ataru growled, he woke up at the sound of an angry voice. He slowly open his eyes and realized that there was a small towel on his forehead, he grabbed it and saw himself dressed in his pajama. _Did Lum changed my clothes for me? _There was still a bit of headache but it wasn't worst like what he felt earlier, then he saw at the table that there were medicines, juice and soup. He was about to close his eyes when he heard Lum's voice.

_"Please understand me Leo, Ataru is sick right now and I have to take care of him, he is Mayuka's father-"_

_"I am the future father of your daughter, Lum. Who cares about Moroboshi?"_ he growled, _"You don't want Mayuka to go to Tomobiki?"_

Ataru force himself, walked slowly at the door but didn't leave the room. He just peeked at them. Leo was dressed for the night, while Lum was still wearing what she was wearing earlier and her hair was a mess._ It must be because she took care of me... _

_"Please Understand me.. Leo... Ataru showed up earlier and he was sick, so I have to take care of him-"_

_"He did that so that we won't have this dinner tonight!" _Leo growled, as he rake a hand on his hair._ "Damnit Lum, I understand but you have to understand as well!"_

_"I don't care if Ataru purposely did it, but he is sick and he doesn't have anyone to take care of him right now. And he is my daughter's father so I have a responsibility to take care of him" _Lum sighed, _ "Besides, it doesn't matter if Mayuka couldn't go to Tomobiki today.. maybe in the future, I don't know"_ she said, looking down.

_"Admit it. You are still in love with him aren't you?" _

Ataru's heartbeat increased, what would Lum say? he was eager to know.

_"How can I love someone who doesn't love me back?" _Lum asked slowly, looking at Leo.

Ataru felt numb hearing her.

_"... and what's with you? You kept saying that you will wait for me and we will do it after marriage because you want to respect me... so how come you are asking me to do it now?" _she asked, softly.

There was a slight change in Leo's expression, _"I am so sorry.. Lum.. I am .. just.. afraid to lose you.. I've waited a long time for you"_ he said, looking down.

_"You don't have to worry about Ataru and I, he never love me..."_ she said, but there was a bit loneliness in her voice. _"So I don't love him..." _

Ataru looked down, and walked towards the bed. He slipped on the covers and just closed his eyes, A few seconds later, tears started rolling down his closed eyes.

* * *

She woke slowly, with the early morning sun on her face and the scent of a delicious aroma. The bed beside her was empty, Ataru is sick right? she groaned and sat on the edge of the bed and stretched her sore stiffed muscles. She stood up and made her way to the kitchen, she found Ataru cooking something. He was still wearing his pajama, she blushed when she remembered that she had to change his wet clothes into his pajamas. "What are you doing?" she asked, but she heard the breathless tone in her voice. It was the first time that Ataru cook breakfast. Usually after the night when they woke up, they will just have some juice and go out of the hotel. This time, it feels different. "You should be in bed, you are still sick right?" she asked,

"I'm fine now.." Ataru said, coldly. Then he set the eggs on the counter, pulled a package of shredded cheddar cheese, "I hope you don't mind me doing this" he said, as he plucked an egg and cracked it open into a bowl sitting on the counter. "I'll just pay for the ingredients." he added,

"Don't be ridiculous" she said, and then she went to get a coffee and wandered the kitchen while he beat the eggs. It felt so comfortable, to be here with him.. it felt like.. home. She stopped and took her seat at the kitchen chair and looked at him while cooking, "Are you sure you can do this?"

"Yes." he said, quickly.

"I didn't go out with.. Leo" she said, softly.

"I know." Ataru said, as he grabbed the pan from under the counter, set it carefully on the stove and fired up the flame. "I am so sorry for interrupting your little date" he said, then he focused on cooking.

Lum wasn't really fond of the silence between him and her. Her fingers tightened on her coffee cup while the silence stretched the eggs bubbled in the pan. "Are you being stupid?" she asked, trying to open a conversation.

He turned to her, "I am being realistic."

"It's not your fault."

He turned back to the eggs, "and I shouldn't interfere, because you guys are in a relationship and I am just being used to cure Mayuka"

"Ataru." she furrowed her brow, "What are you talking about? Mayuka is also your daughter."

"I heard your conversation with your prince." he said, as he kept his gaze on the omelet, sprinkled cheese on the eggs and flipped one side over. "Forgive me."

"You did?" she asked carefully.

"Yes." He slid the eggs to a plate.

"It does make sense right?"

"No it doesn't." he said, his voice with a trace of loneliness.

She stared at him, felt the comfortable atmosphere and her feelings of joy in her chest burst. "What do you mean?" she asked, stiffly as the pain sliced sharply through her. When he turned toward her, offering her the plate of food, she was terrified she might be sick. "Y-You don't love me right?"

Ataru sat across her, "What if I do?"

"I-I mean.. you.. didn't love me right?" Lum said, shivering.

Ataru just stared at her, "What if I did?"

"What?" Lum asked,

"Do you think I would do it with you just for fun?" he asked, not blinking. "Do you think we conceived Mayuka because of fun?" he asked,

"Ataru-"

"I was so young and fickle back then... you.. flashing your bikini every time didn't help me at all. I wanted you. But I couldn't because I was so damn afraid of your electricity. Then one day.. I searched over the internet and found out a way to do with you, without you being conscious."

Lum put her coffee on the table, and her body shivered more.

Ataru because of not blinking, his tears started to fall but he didn't bother wiping it. "I.. thought that if I do with you, I'll be over with you... but I couldn't. I did it with you many times... until you got pregnant... I wanted to tell you but I was like.. what I said...young and I see these things on TV that if you are an alien then.. it's okay I mean.. you are an Alien not a human." he said, his voice shivering as well.

Lum looked down, The wet dreams.. and there was a blood that she thought it was a wound, then more wet dreams... the no blood after the first night she found out she did it with him.. "You-"

"Then I realized it wasn't lust.. it was Love.. but I can't.. accept that... I kept denying it.." Ataru finished, as he took a deep breath. "But.. I have loved you a long time ago... and I couldn't do it without Love you know? I tried to do with Shinobu but I can't.. I tried to do with other girls when you left me but I just couldn't do it. Then I realized I wasn't that fickle.. I maybe a flirt but I can't do it without feelings." Ataru wiped his tears, "I'm sorry..."

"Y-You dirtied.. me..." Lum said, now crying as well.

"Lum.."

Lum stood up and wiped her tears, "You didn't respect me?"

"I'm sorry.." Ataru looked down.

"I maybe an alien, and not a human.. but I am a princess... and a WOMAN AS WELL!" she yelled,

"I'm sorry.. I'm sorry.."

"I have to leave" Lum said, "You eat your cooking. I... I have to get to get out" she said, then turning away. She knew she had to get away quickly. She just grabbed some fashionable robe, shoes and grabbed her keys from the table and hurried down the elevator.

Ataru growled, he chased after her. "Wait Lum!" he run outside the hotel but Lum didn't answer him.

Lum just got out of the car and drove away through the haze of tears.

_What did I do?_ he asked himself, staring after Lum as she pulled away. Damnit! He already told her the truth and she just left like that? It should be fine. He was after all being used too right now, as a payment for what he had done with her. But the look on her face, the shock and disgust, had slammed into his gut like an angry man's fist. He scrubbed a hand over his face. "Damnit." he said, then he looked around and saw people looking at him. He realized that he was in his Pajamas. He was busy chasing Lum that he never thought of changing his clothes.

* * *

Lum parked her car on the hospital parking lot. She killed the engine and just let herself cry her heart out. Benten was already giving her a hint and especially she told her that if she wants a child with Ataru they just had to try to make one many times. She thought that it was only once they did it and she got pregnant. Even though she is an alien and he is a human. She remembered what Benten said before to her.

_"Its not easy to make a baby between an alien and a human you know?"_

But she didn't believe her.

Her thoughts came back to that day... in the past... she could never forget the day when she left him and he didn't even care. She's been confused and the anger had come much later. He'd shattered her life that horrible day, taken something precious away from her she'd never been able to get back.

Respect.

And now, Ataru said that he loved her before. A dull, heavy pain squeeze her chest, made it difficult to breath.

A knock on her car window brought her back to reality, "Lum?"

Lum sniffed and saw Ran beside her car, she pointed out the other seat asking her if she can go inside. Lum nodded and unlocked the doors. Ran went inside while Lum wiped her tears. "What is it? something happen with Mayuka?" she asked,

"Mayuka is fine... but you're not." Ran said, frowning.

Lum took a deep breath, "Ataru.. he told me the truth..."

"It's about time then." Ran said,

Lum's face twisted with fear, "You knew?" she asked,

Ran nodded stiffly. "But not because Ataru told me... I figured it out." she said, "and Ataru wanted to tell you but he was scared, though I wondered what made him tell you the truth?" she asked,

Lum's mind raced back about what happened last night. "He heard me.. saying that he doesn't love me..."

"So.. he had to say it, because in truth... he's suffering inside right now.. Lum" Ran said, "and right now, you telling him to make another baby by using him.. doesn't have a difference about what he did to you before..."

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it Lum? A guy who doesn't have any feelings for you... can do it with you easily.. but a guy? who has deeper feelings for you and knows that you are just using him... its not easy to do it" Ran sighed, staring at her. "Lum... Ataru might be disgusting before... but now.. he is disgusted about himself and he is suffering more than you, help him. He is not a jerk anymore."

"I'll think about it..."

"You have no time to think about it." Ran said, cupped Lum's face in her hands, "You have to stop him, because this is Ataru. He'll surely leave this city before you knew it."

* * *

Ran was right. When Lum came back to the hotel he saw Ataru sitting on her couch, fully dressed and his bags beside him. He looked like a man who had loved and lost. "Where are you going?" she asked, but it was obvious that he was about to go home.

"I wanted to leave...but-"

"But?" Lum asked, putting her car keys to the table and sat on the couch as well. "What is it? Tell me Ataru?"

"I waited for you... so that I can say.. for the last time that I am really sorry." his voice was low, full of anguish. "though Mayuka will never know that I am her father... and you marrying elo-"

Lum frowned and corrected him, "Leo"

"Whatever.. I guess it's a payment for what I've done to you before" Ataru sighed, "I guess.. that's it.. I'm going now" he said, he was about to stand when he felt her soft hands on his. "Lum?"

"Do you love me?"

"Yes.." Ataru said, softly.

Lum looked down, "But I don't love you anymore."

He felt as if his heart got stabbed, "I know..." he said, trying to control his tears.

"But I love my daughter and I would do anything to cure her." she said, "So you have to stay here until I get pregnant" she added,

"I can't. I can't do this..."

"Its your daughter... Ataru." Lum said, looking at him. "Don't you want to cure her?"

_God help me.._ Ataru screamed unto his mind, "I.. want to cure her..."

"Then stay." Lum said, "We as her parents, this is our responsibility, setting aside our feelings, our problems, our issues and situations.. Mayuka needed us that's what matters right?" she said, then she stood up and walked towards the bedroom but before she could open her bedroom door, she heard Ataru saying

"You know..I love you more than my own life, and if I would take back everything I've done that has caused you pain.. I could." Ataru said,

Lum smiled, "You expect me to believe that?"

"I am speaking through my heart."

"Well then.. thank you for your confession." Lum said, then she opened her room and went inside.

When she was inside, her knees wobble and fell on the floor. She was still mad at him, but she couldn't afford to lose Mayuka. He has to stay until she gets pregnant. But she couldn't deny that Ataru's confession to her made her heart skip a bit.

Author's note: I don't know what to name... their Baby.. so I used G.A.M's character "Mayuka" :D

**R+R XD**


	10. You are mine

Notes: If I give some people the 'creeps' because of the originality story/weird actions between Lum and Ataru then that is my goal. I wanted to write a very unique story between the two of them. I know Ataru and Lum's Attitude as well. I own all the Original DVDS/OAVS and MOVIES of URUSEI YATSURA. But I wanted to make a difference. I am a writer so I will write it, so if you do not like this kind of story, just stop reading. But I will continue with my idea so thank you if you will continue to read it.

If anyone of you is interested to _buy my book,_ just tell me! It's Melody in my heart fanfic.. currently 3 books are now out. I will be very happy if you buy them and also I ask of you to join the _Chette-fan page in Facebook! (link at the profile page) For fast updates and interaction with me,_ please join! I wanna meet my readers

**oooh Only one more fanfic to update this month! _sorry I just had to say that :P_**

We don't own Urusei Yatsura!  
All rights reserved for Rumiko Takahashi  
and English is not my first language

**Baby... Our Baby  
Chapter 10: You are mine  
**A Urusei Yatsura

_Papers. Too Much Papers. Too much damned papers._ Ataru said in his thoughts as he was faced with a heavier than usual pile of police reports submitted by his subordinates. He wasn't away that long but the police reports were piled up. He groaned and then started to open the first folder. Before he could read it, his thoughts wandered about the incident last night.

_"You know... I love you more than my own life, and if I would take back everything I've done that has caused you pain.. I could."_

_"You expect me to believe that?"_

_"I am speaking through my heart."_

_"Well then.. thank you for your confession." _

He finally confessed to Lum and she did not believe it. Though he didn't know if he was rejected or not, he rubbed his head furiously and forced himself back to the reports. He scanned the report; something about a hit and run case. But the case was solved and he only needed to sign it to finalize it. So he grabbed the nearest pen and begun to sign the report. "Next." he said as he grabbed another folder, his heart really sinking and there was a sudden urge that he wanted to see her right now. But he had to get away even for a few hours. He decided that this day he will go back to Tomobiki.

_"I need to finish something in Tomobiki and appoint a temporary head of the police" _

_"So when will you be back?"_

_"Maybe tonight.. but you don't need to wait for me at the hotel, if my arrival will be late, I will just sleep in Mayuka's room in the hospital." _

_"You have a key to the hotel-"_

_"I um.. I am giving it back to you"_

He turned a page and puzzled over a strange report for awhile. This time is about a complaint between the neighbors versus the couple's bickering every night. He grimaced reading the report, then he remembered the words Lum said to him...

_"Y-You dirtied.. me...You didn't respect me? I maybe an alien, and not a human.. but I am a princess... and a WOMAN AS WELL!" _

He sighed and signed the police report. He was reaching for the next one on the pile just as the door opened and one of the young policeman told him that he has a very special guest.

* * *

She stepped inside the Tomobiki Police Station, the room instantly quieted. The police officers who sat at the two of the four metal desk stopped writing and stood up. They bowed at her. The two who stood at the windows, pouring coffee from the pot perched on the wide ledge, bowed as well. She smiled and strode down the aisle created by the grey metal desk, directly to the office of the head of the police department, Ataru Moroboshi. A young police man opened the door for her and bowed.

"You're back!" she yelled as she entered at the office. She reached out to hug him.

Ataru hugged back and smiled, "Shinobu" he said, patting her back. "Have a seat." he added, Shinobu smiled and sat at the metal chair. "How's America?" he asked, then he had a chance to observe her. Shinobu was his childhood friend and classmate. She also happens to be his first girlfriend before he won the tag game. Looking back, there was so much of a difference between the Shinobu in the past, and the Shinobu today. This Shinobu is beaming with happiness. Being the first lady of Tomobiki and married to Shutaro Mendou the mayor of the city, he suddenly envy the two of them. His smile fading.

"America is just the same, I really didn't want to go there but Shu-chan wanted me to take care of some business there" she said, she was wearing a very expensive violet dress that emits an authoritative taste. "But the reason why I came here because.. I heard what happened from Shu-chan and how you left Tomobiki temporarily" she said, looking at him. Then she gasped at the pile of police records. "And you are quite busy right now."

Ataru grinned, "Tomobiki maybe a small place but its one of the busiest especially when it comes to police reports" he said, waving a folder at her. Then he stood up, "Can I get you some coffee or tea or something?"

"No need, I just want to ask.. um.. So how is Lum?"

"She's okay.." Ataru said, looking down. "She's very healthy.. maybe if you have a free time.. you can visit her" he said,

"How is her daughter?" she asked, "or.. should I say.. your daughter as well?" she asked, Ataru looked confused at her. "Megane told me.. he is not the leader of the Lum's Stormtroopers for nothing you know?" she asked. "and then, he became a journalist for Lum." she added.

Ataru force a smile and took a deep breath, "My daughter.. is the most beautiful girl I've ever met" he said, "My daughter... who will never know that I am her father" he added, sadly. He looked at her and when he saw her eyes widening, he realized something. "D-Did I say that Out loud?" he asked, Shinobu nodded. "F-Forget it.."

"Ataru-kun... you can talk to me you know? I am your friend..." she said, reaching out for his hand.

Ataru smiled and move his hand away, he started to scanned quickly the report, he was reading earlier. "Uh.. nothing.. we just think it was for the best, that Mayuka will never know that I am her father" he said,

"That's bullshit." Shinobu said, then she paused. She sighed, "There is something wrong here and you are not telling me."

"Shinobu-" he stopped and gaped at her when she picked up all the folders and knowing her and how she can lift a desk when she is totally angry, she can carry the folders with one hand. "W-What-" he blinked, and saw her opening the door and yelled at the police officers to do the reports.

"I will give you a permission to sign those police reports aside from the head of the police. Just write 'permitted by Shinobu Mendou' after your signatures." she said, the police group blinked, "What the hell are you waiting for? MOVE!" she yelled, they started to grabbed the folders and started to read and sign the police reports. Then Shinobu came back to Ataru's office. "Now... Ataru-kun... Start from the beginning."

_They didn't call her the scary first lady of Tomobiki for nothing... _he said to himself as he sighed "We have no time-"

"We have all the time." Shinobu glared at him.

Ataru gulped, Where would he start? Can he tell everything to Shinobu? It's not that he didn't trust her. He does... but some are private and- His thoughts interrupted when Shinobu tapped hard on his desk. "O-Okay.. M-Mayuka.. is sick.. she has leukemia..."

Shinobu's anger faded, she sat on the chair. "And...how serious is it?"

"N-Not serious.. thank god.. b-but.. Lum couldn't find a donor and I am not even a match" he said, looking down.

"Go on..."

Ataru swallowed, "In order to.. cure her.. Lum and I.. should.. make another baby." he whispered, but because they were alone inside the office. Shinobu heard him loud and clear. "L-Lum.. is engaged to.. some prince.. named.." he growled, "How come I can't even memorize his own damn name.." he grit his teeth, "Anyway... we were doing that in a secret..."

Shinobu put her forearms on the table and leaned towards him, "So.. in other words.. secret lovers?" she asked,

Ataru nodded, "I have no choice... I need to cure Mayuka." He shook his head, "Even it's hard-"

"Hard?"

"I.." Ataru blinked back the tears. "I love her..."

Shinobu smiled, "You finally said it." she said, Ataru looked at her. "I am proud of you." Shinobu stood up and went to the window, "You know.. we've been waiting for that time, for you to realize how much you love Lum." she said, smiling. "I'm glad that I was able to hear those words from you"

"I confessed."

"Honto ni? What happen?" Shinobu giggled,

"I.. was rejected.. m-maybe.. rejected." Ataru said, looking down again.

Shinobu took a deep breath, "Souka.." she pulled her expensive phone and called someone. After a few seconds, there was a tap at the door, and she opened it. After that she received a white envelop and put it on the desk, in front of Ataru. "This is the reason why I came here... Shu-chan... wanted me to give this to you, personally.. it's a gift for you and Lum. All expenses paid. There's a card there, if you show it to everyone in Tokyo.. they will understand and they will recognize it." she said, Ataru blinked and looked back at her. "Since you confess to Lum... and she's engaged... but I believe she will not reject you... I guess this is the right time for you.. to show her... how much you love her, don't you think?" she asked.

"Shinobu-"

"Date her. Go to some places. This is the ticket. Have fun with her. She maybe using you to cure Mayuka... but I believe.. that fate is now giving you a chance to prove to her how much she means to you." Shinobu slide the envelop to him, "Take it.. Ataru-kun. Bring her back to you. It's a Win to Win situation. I believe it."

* * *

"Mom.. where is Moroboshi-san?"

Lum smiled, "He has some business in Tomobiki, but he will be back tonight." she said, as she continued to comb her daughter's thin hair.

"I miss him..."

Lum kissed the back of her daughter's head, "Me too.." she whispered.

After dinner Mayuka went back to sleep, and Lum sat on the couch not far away from the bed. Since she has no work today, she decided to spend her day at the hospital. She also remembered that Ataru will be coming to the hospital rather than the hotel. She received a phone call from Leo later that afternoon telling her that he has to go back to planet oni suddenly because of some business. He also asked for forgiveness for forcing to bedded her. He kept telling her how much he means to her and how scared he is.

_"I'll be back next week.. please give me a time next week.. okay?"_

She couldn't say no after all, she was committed to him. Now that she's alone with her daughter, without the two men in her life... she asked herself who is she missing more? Ataru or Leo? After that.. her daughter asked her where is Ataru and she found her answer. She took a deep breath and lay on the couch, closing her eyes. Hours later, she woke with a start. Lifting herself on one elbow, and stopped abruptly at the sight of the dark form standing beside her daughter's hospital bed. Instantly she was relieved when she recognized Ataru. She smiled when she saw Ataru kissing Mayuka's head. Then he turned slowly and caught her gaze with his eyes. He was wearing a different taupe uniform. He looked so formidable and official.

"I am sorry to wake you up," he said in a voice pitched to carry to her ears only. He unbuttoned two buttons of his uniform, "There was a traffic.. but I tried my best to go back tonight" he whispered,

"It's okay..'tcha.." she swallowed, because her voice sounded oddly breathless.

"Why are you here?" he whispered.

"I.. have no work right now and I decided to spent my time with our daughter-" she swallowed again, "I mean my daughter." she corrected.

He nodded, eyes glinting, mouth curving in a smile that shook her defenses. "You were not here because I told you that I will be going here right?"

Lum blushed, "Ri-Ridiculous!" she yelled, Her yelling made Mayuka turned, and both of them froze. Then they waited until the child settled into silence again, "I'm sorry.." she said.

"Why are you apologizing?" Ataru asked, sitting beside her.

Thank heavens for the small light in the room, he won't see her scalding cheeks. She said stiffly, "for nothing..."

_Damn it. _And she thinks he didn't see that? her blush? What about the shortening of her breath? _Damn it._ She was too much achingly beautiful. And it's a torment. "Lum..." he said, thickly, "Lum..." he leaned forward and before she could protest, he kissed her sweet mouth fiercely. She didn't resist. Her soft lips delivered their own fiery response, and parted to invite him in. She raised her arms and put them around his neck, and to his intense, grateful pleasure he felt her soft body yielding to him in encouragement. Like a starving man, plundering her mouth with his lips and tongue until he was drunk with the taste and scent of her. He missed her Big time, and though he knew that this was the hospital and not far away is their daughter sleeping, he can't stop himself. His hungry hands roamed free and bold. Her little sighs and moans, makes him want her more. He broke from her lips to swiftly unbutton her blouse, "Lum.. please... stop me.." he begged her, but his hands kept working.

Lum swallowed, she missed him so much but when she saw her daughter. She forced herself to put her hands on Ataru. "S-Stop.." she whispered, hesitantly.

Ataru took a deep breath and sat up straightly, "T-Thanks.." his voice echoed in the silent room, rough with unsatisfied hunger.

"S-Should we head back to the hotel?" she asked, panting.

Ataru grinned, "Can I go back first.. I needed a cold shower.. fast." he said, he heard her sharp intake of breath. "Lum?" he asked, Lum didn't say anything but she gave him back his key to the hotel.

* * *

Standing under the shower in Lum's hotel room, soaping his arms after a busy day, more traffic plus headache and of course Lum's kisses. He groaned. He raised his arms and submitted himself to the jets of water, as if the cold water coming from all directions could somehow rinse away the feelings, problems etc. What had possessed him for almost doing it inside the hospital and worst, Mayuka's room? Was it because he missed her so much? _But its only a few hours!_ He screamed at himself. He almost lost it, He almost.. almost. He hit the wall and closed his eyes. A few minutes later, he turn off the shower and reached for a towel to dry himself.

_"What is this?" _

Ataru stopped when he heard Lum's sweet voice echoing inside the bedroom. "What?" he asked, thank god for the bathroom door. _Or else.. _He resume toweling his body, but he added a vigor because the cold shower didn't even help. _Not even a bit. Just hearing her voice makes me want to go to her._

_"This white envelop in your pocket pants" _

"Oh.. that." Ataru sighed, "Its for us.. a gift from the Mendous." he said, as he slipped on the thick hotel bathrobe. After that he opened the bathroom door and stared at Lum's wearing a green silky long elven nighties. "W-What are you wearing?" he asked,

Lum looked at him and then looked down at her dress, "My night gown."

_Get the hell out of here! _his mind screamed, but he just stood there. "Right." he said, he went straightly to the bed and sat there while still brushing his hair with the towel.

"Is there something wrong with the way I look? Besides, I am going to bed now." she said, sitting beside him.

"Uh.. yeah.." he gulped, "No! No! I mean.. n-nothing is wrong, besides this is your hotel and I am just a guest." he said, trying his very best not to look at her. _Trying to control yourself right Moroboshi so how come you're sitting beside her? damn you. _

Her green eyes became darkish and it glittered, her voice was rough and deep, "Perhaps.. you were thinking-why is Lum seducing me 'tcha?"

"Uh...Lum.." Ataru panicked, he groaned when he felt her hands on his back, he groaned but he anticipated it. Excitement hammered through him. "A-Are you s-serious?" he asked her.

"Do you want too?" Lum asked, seductively while taking off his towel away from his hair.

"I.. uh..." Ataru stammered, _tell her... no... lie to her! damnit! Lie-_ "Yes..." the admission came out like a sigh, silken with need and longing.

Lum stood up and placed herself between Ataru's thighs, bending her head so that he could feel the soft whisper of her words against his lips, "Good... because... this time.. It's my turn to lead."

At first Ataru's lips were controlled and seeking, but the wildfire intensity of her response must have set fire to him too, because his mouth hardened and the kiss became an act of total possession, deepening into a hunger so blatant it demanded everything from her. Lum continued to kiss him and push him unto the bed

Their night finally begun.

* * *

"Turn to the left.."

Lum smiled at the Camera as she turns to the left.

"To the right."

Lum obeyed the camera man.

"Now give me your most seductive smile for the Magazine, Invader"

Oh Lum really did it, but when she smiled; she didn't smile at the camera. But she looked at Ataru who was standing beside the camera man staring at her. It was pure happiness and satisfaction when she saw how he blushed and fan himself. She couldn't help but to smile which made the picture look far more okay.

"And then, that's it! Good Job Lum!"

Ataru felt dizzy when Lum did that. Last night was fantastic! and he couldn't get those scenes out of his mind. _The way her tongue.. _he shook his head and when he opened his eyes he backed away suddenly seeing her standing too close while there was an amusement in her eyes. "W-What?" he asked, blushing furiously.

"Are you thinking about last night?" she whispered. Heat went up on Ataru's head. "That's a yes." she said, giggling. "Wait here, I have to talk to Mayumi-san.. and after that, we can use the gift from the Mendous" she said,

They both decided to use the gift and have fun. But because Lum has to go to work, Ataru came with her. The people thought that he was like her butler; but Lum told them that he is a very special friend. Though he wanted her to introduce him not just a special friend but a lover, still Lum is committed to Prince... he sighed, _Whatever his name is._

After a few more minutes, he saw lum running towards him. "What is it?" he asked,

"I still have work to do.. how about I will just meet you at the restaurant?" she asked, frowning.

"Sure.. uh.. since you have work.. but I was wondering.. can we go to a formal restaurant?" he asked, "After all.. its all paid already." he said, Lum nodded. "Do you know a good restaurant here in Tokyo?" he asked,

Lum asked one of the staff if she can have a paper and a pen, a few minutes later she gave the paper to Ataru. "That's a private restaurant near our hotel. Let's meet up there?" she asked, Ataru nodded.

* * *

Ataru showed the card to the host of the luxurious private restaurant. He bowed at him and escorted him on one of the tables. The restaurant was an old converted terrace house, charmingly furnished by antiques, its floorboards slightly uneven. The atmosphere was warm and dark. He pulled his tuxedo ribbon to loosen it, trying to breathe normally. He wasn't used at these type of places but he wanted to use the card fully. He also bought a tuxedo, of course from Mendou's card and he hope that Lum would think he look handsome in a suit.

_"Ataru Moroboshi?" _

Ataru heard her voice and looked up, there she was paused inside the entrance, talking to the host. His pulse jumped, and waited for her and the host to arrive at the table. She was wearing a black halter tiered dress with a neck-line that revealed an alluring hint of her breasts. Her eyes were seductive, with shadow on their lids, her luscious mouth a rich deep red.

"Did you wait too long?" she asked, taking her seat beside him. He shook his head and then they received their menus from the waiter. She glanced quickly at him, looking so handsome and assured in his elegant suit. This was the first time, she saw him wearing that kind of suit. "You look.. handsome" she said,

Ataru put down the menu and looked at her, assessing her in her black dress. "And you look delicious..."

The wolfish hunger in his eyes thrilled through her, "Yes. the food here is delicious." she said, quickly.

The waiter came back to get their order, while another waiter put the best champagne in their table with glasses. They just found out that Mendou and Shinobu did that, because they found out that the card has been used. After they clinked glasses and tasted the sweet champagne, Lum said, "So.. How is Shinobu-chan and Mendou-kun?" she asked,

"They are fine." Ataru smiled, "Shinobu got back from America, she told me that Shutaro told her to do that." he drank the champagne. "This wine is good.."

She lifted her glass to her lips and agreed, "The best." she said, smiling.

Their first courses arrived. The soup was rich and Ataru controlled himself to ask for seconds. Lum giggled and gave her soup to him. Knowing him, he really like beef soup (or any kind of beef bowl soup) In between mouthfuls. Ataru learned more about Lum's work as a model. The first time she came to earth because of Mayuka and how she entered that kind of world.

"Seriously, I was looking for a position in an office.. maybe a secretary or something.. and then suddenly this woman just told me if I wanted to be a model because I have the sexiest legs she ever seen." she said.

"Is she Bisexual?" Ataru asked, Lum shrugged. "Well one thing I know, she is right about that. Men or Women, they will find your legs sexy." he drawled.

She raised her eyes to his, "Oh really? How did you know?"

He was still a second, his face impassive. Then he said coolly. "Because I've seen magazine stores battling for your picture."

"Oh," she flushed. "a battle huh?" she grinned.

"Yes. Men and Women." Ataru remembering that incident. "Men want to see your sexy legs, Women wanted to know your secret. So it's a battle."

"If only they knew..." Lum said, sighing.

"Knew what?" Ataru asked,

"That I am a mother, and fighting cancer for my daughter..." she whispered.

He reached out and took one of her hands, "You are not alone.. remember that...we are fighting together."

She smiled, "Thank you.. Ataru..."

He leaned over and kissed her lips. Just a gentle little sexy kiss but it was full of love. "I..love you.." he said, huskily caressing her cheek.

Dazed, she stared at him.

"I really.. really...really.. love you...and I want you back..." Ataru whispered, "I will get you back." he pulled her into his arms and brought his mouth once again on hers with such a fierce hunger that after the first stunned instant her lips ignited with a fiery demand of their own. She responded to the fabulous pressure. His tongue tantalized the silken walls of her mouth, the flavor of the champagne, and his scent intoxicated her entire being. He deepened the kiss and her hot feverish blood rushed to inflame her insides. With a moan she raised her arms to link around his neck, caressing his nape and clutching at his thick hair.

"er... e-excuse me sir.. m-madam... your d-dinner is waiting..."

Ataru stopped the kiss but his eyes didn't leave Lum's eyes, ignoring the waiter. "I am now sure... very sure... that I am going to get you." he narrowed his eyes, "I will fight for you Lum...for myself.. and for Mayuka."

"Ataru-" she licked her lips.

"No one was able to stop me when I was young. I fought Onis, magicians and aliens...I saved this damn planet, I fought and fought to save the people surrounding me." he said, huskily. "So no one can stop me from claiming you... not even you." he said, darkly.

"A-Ataru..." that's the only word she can speak. This man right now looks really determined. This is Ataru's face once he is serious of wanting to get something and he wins over it.

"You're mine Lum... ever since I won that tag game. You're mine." he said, silkily His eyes lightning, squeezing her hand. "This is also the battle that I don't want to lose."

* * *

Author's note: I don't know what to name... their Baby.. so I used G.A.M's character "Mayuka" :D

**R+R XD**


	11. Mayuka's strength

Notes: If I give some people the 'creeps' because of the originality story/weird actions between Lum and Ataru then that is my goal. I wanted to write a very unique story between the two of them. I know Ataru and Lum's Attitude as well. I own all the Original DVDS/OAVS and MOVIES of URUSEI YATSURA. But I wanted to make a difference. I am a writer so I will write it, so if you do not like this kind of story, just stop reading. But I will continue with my idea so thank you if you will continue to read it.

If anyone of you is interested to _buy my book,_ just tell me! It's Melody in my heart fanfic.. currently 3 books are now out. I will be very happy if you buy them and also I ask of you to join the _Chette-fan page in Facebook! (link at the profile page) For fast updates and interaction with me,_ please join! I wanna meet my readers

We don't own Urusei Yatsura!  
All rights reserved for Rumiko Takahashi  
and English is not my first language

**Baby... Our Baby  
Chapter 11: Mayuka's strength  
**A Urusei Yatsura

Towards dawn, affirmed, and stuffed, Ataru shifted closer and grabbed Lum into the curve of his body. Her soft skin pressed against his, and fell deeply asleep. His dreams were a heavenly bliss of her green-bluish eyes enticing him to love, Shapely limbs and silken skin, against his. After he confessed last night again, Lum didn't say anything but he knew that she had shown to him that there was a hope in their relationship, especially when after his confession; he was being dragged to a nearest hotel. Abruptly Lum's cell phone rang, he growled as he reached for it. He check for the ID caller and when he knew it is safe to answer it, he did. "Yes?" he asked hoarsely.

"Can I please talk to Ms. Invader? It's about her child."

Ataru sat up abruptly and shake Lum to wake her up. Lum opened her eyes. "Mm?" she asked, then she looked at him while receiving the phone, "Ms. Invader here?" she gasped, "Is she okay?" she asked, her voice rising up. Ataru's eyes widen. "Oh okay.. We will be there.. thank you." she said,

"What is it?" he asked,

Lum bit her lips and hugged Ataru, "My daughter can be discharge from the hospital tomorrow, since she is doing quite well nowadays." she said, she couldn't stop crying.

Ataru shivered from happiness, He lifted her chin so her watery eyes met his, "You mean our daughter" he corrected.

"Yes.. our daughter.." Lum said, crying. She felt his hands wrapped around her naked body and hugged her. After a few minutes later, their lips touched and the fire in her sprang once again. His kiss was soft at first, and then it became hot and sensual and she responded with all she had. "Ataru-"

Ataru kissed her wet cheek, "Let's celebrate my love..." his deep voice a husky growl, while pushing her onto the bed again.

* * *

Morning... Ataru decided that he should prepare the hotel for Mayuka's coming home; so Lum went to the hospital alone. She couldn't stop crying as she signs the papers at the registrar office of the hospital. She couldn't believe that Mayuka will be out of the hospital.

"We are going to miss Mayuka..." said one of the nurses.

Lum smiled, "And we are going to miss your company," she said, recalling the first three months inside the hospital was totally hard; considering she didn't know anyone and she was a model. "You've been the best hospital ever." she added, quickly while giving her back the papers that she finished signing.

"However Ms. Invader, do not over stress her.. and if you see unfamiliar symptoms.. or she gets a fever, do not think twice of not putting her in our care okay?" the doctor said.

"Yes.." Lum said, sniffing.

"It has been a year... Ms. Invader..." said one of the nurses.

"Yes.." Lum said, sighing and wiping her tears.

"You know... that guy... the one who brightens up Mayuka's face whenever he is around... who is he?" asked the doctor, while looking at Lum.

"Ataru Moroboshi?" she asked, the doctor nodded. "He is just a friend-"

"Mayuka seems to be very fond of him... he gave Mayuka the strength, that is why she recovered really fast." she said, smiling.

Lum blinked, "Really?" she asked, "So its.. his presence... that made Mayuka strong?" she asked,

"Yes. Ms. Invader."

* * *

When Lum entered the room, Benten and Ran smiled at her and congratulate her because finally Mayuka will be out of the hospital after a year. She hugged both her friends back and thank them for all the help she received from them.

Benten told her that she will be back to her planet but she gave a somewhat teleport pen to her, "If you need me, just press that button over there and I'll be here as soon as possible." she said,

Ran however told her that she will be staying on earth for a few more months because she wanted to study about the weddings from the planet Earth. She will also start planning for her and Rei's wedding and she wanted an earth style wedding. "But I'll visit your hotel Lum" she said, winking. "And I hope Darling will be there when I visit" she nudged her, making Lum blushed.

When Lum and Mayuka were alone, Lum reached out for her daughter and started combing her hair, getting her ready to be discharged.

"Is it true that I can go out now? that I am cured?" she asked, looking at window, outside. "Finally! I'll be able to see trees! and birds! and lots of places!" she raise her hands laughing.

"Yes." Lum smiled then hugged her daughter, "Mommy is so happy that you became strong..."

"It's because of.. Moroboshi-san..." Mayuka said, turning to look at her mother.

"I know, the doctor told me that his presence made you stronger." she said, smiling.

Mayuka looked innocently but her eyes were directly looking at Lum, "Of course.. because the support of a daddy is very strong, right?"

Lum froze. "Da-Daddy?" she blinked, "W-What do you mean? Mayuka.. did you-" she asked, her daughter nodded. "How-?"

"I saw his picture... when I was in our planet... It was an accident, but I saw it..." she said, "I am sorry for lying to you mommy..." she said, her lips now quivering, she's about to cry.

_No.. No.. it's me who lied to you, _Lum felt guilty when her daughter said that, she lifted up her chin, "Mayuka.. you did not lie to mommy... you just didn't say anything.. while.. mommy say sorry.. for not telling you that he is your daddy.." she said, "It's just that-"

"Mommy... Daddy loves you.. very much..." Mayuka said, softly. "I love Uncle Leo... he is a good man... but he is not my daddy... I want my daddy.. I want Daddy Ataru..." she said, a small tear fell on her cheek.

_Oh God... _Lum hugged her daughter tightly, _I want Ataru too... but... _She remembered Leo... and if he finds out, there will be chaos. Leo will fight for her, and she knew Ataru will not back away because of what Ataru confessed last night, he was willing to fight for her as well.

* * *

Ataru sat at the stairs waited for Lum and Mayuka to arrive. The guard of the hotel ignored him for doing that because he knew that he was a special guest of Ms. Invader. When Lum's car pulled into the hotel parking lot, his pulse kicked up a notch. _They are here... _ He stood there casually and watched Lum coming out of the car and then, she went to the other side to pick up Mayuka who seem really happy to be out of the hospital. A spark of excitement, unlike anything he'd ever experienced, kindled inside him. Lum, looking like a summer goddess in her pinkish blouse and white slacks, waved at him. She whispered something to Mayuka, who after that Mayuka saw Ataru and waved enthusiastically. Ataru's heart melted and waved back. Then his heart beat increased, seeing them coming closer to him.

"Hey you." Lum said, now standing in front of him while holding Mayuka.

"Hi.." Awkward like a schoolboy, he blushed but he couldn't take his eyes off her. Tempted to haul her into his arms and kiss her senseless, he clenched his fist and reminded himself that this was the public and Mayuka is here.

"Moroboshi-san!" the little girl raise her hand towards Ataru, signifies that he wanted him to carry her.

He lifted up Mayuka, causing her to squeal in delight, "Mayuka-hime!"

"My prince!" Mayuka giggled, "or should I say super policeman because you are one?" she asked, battling her eyes.

Ataru snorted and looked at Lum, "There's no doubt she is your daughter. The way she battled her eyes like yours." he told her.

"Well what about you-" she stopped herself before she could say something. Though Mayuka confessed that she knows already, Ataru didn't know that Mayuka already knows that he is her father.

"Anyway let's go inside," he said, while carrying Mayuka who was looking around the hotel. "I hope you don't mind that I did a little clean up..." he said, Lum shook her head.

Once inside the hotel.. Lum smiled, while Mayuka giggled seeing the banner saying 'Welcome to your castle, Mayuka-Hime'. Lum rolled her eyes towards Ataru who blushed furiously, then Ataru put Mayuka down, and she started running. "Where is my room?" she asked,

"Across mommy's room" Lum said, pointing at the door.

_Mommy's room... _His heart sank at the subtle message. Only Lum's room.. not their room.

"Cool!" she peeked inside, then bounced on to the indicated bedroom.

Lum and Ataru went to the kitchen. While Ataru prepared for the food that they will eat, Lum went to get a glass of water.

Mayuka appeared at the entrance and asked them a very good question. "Do you Moroboshi-san sleep in the room with my mommy?" she asked,

Lum choked some water and cough, Automatically Ataru reached out to rub her back, "um.. I sleep on the sofa..." he said, it was a simple question from an innocent child but the heat of embarrassment rose at them. "Anyway, Mayuka Hime-sama... what would you like to drink?" he asked, eager to change the subject. "Let's see we have juice, lemonade and Ice tea." he asked, when he saw Mayuka shake her head. He resume cutting some carrots.

"There is also apple and orange juice Mayuka" Lum said, looking at her daughter.

Mayuka shook her head, and then her eyes begun to shine "Can we sleep together, the three of us?"

"ITE!" Ataru yelled, he just accidentally cut his finger, then for a minute he looked at his daughter's innocent stare.

This time it was Lum who rushed towards Ataru and grabbed his cut skin towards the water, then she hurriedly went to the bathroom to get the first aid kit. Then she returned to his side and start treating his wound.

Mayuka blinked, and just looked at them. Then a few more minutes, she shrugged and left the two of them alone.

When Lum finished putting an iodine ointment and wrapped a band aid on his finger, Ataru sighed. "She's spontaneous like you" he said, smirking.

"Well she is brutally a prankter if she wants too, like you." she said, raising an eyebrow to him.

Ataru sighed, "I was wondering... since now that... she is cured.. or she is healthy.. are we still going to..." he stopped when Lum silenced him with her fingers.

"Yes.. I need a one hundred percent cure for her." she said, but before he could turn away, she stretched up on tiptoe and touched her lips to his, "But most importantly.. I need you.." she admitted, heart thudding against the hard muscles of Ataru's chest. With a sharp intake of breath he responded, pressing his mouth to hers in a sweet, caress. They both moaned at the same time, while deepening the kiss. Lum's hands reached out to rubbed Ataru's hair, while Ataru caressing Lum's back.

Ataru growled and carried her to an empty table. Lum spread her legs so that Ataru can place himself while he push her down on the table. Ataru continued to possessed her mouth and his hands possessing her body.

_"Mommy?"_ a small voice called from somewhere nearby.

Though Ataru's eyes were drugged and heavy, he snapped to attention in less time than Lum took to blink. Quickly he pulled her on a standing position just as Mayuka entered the Kitchen.

Chest still heaving, Lum smiled at her. "What is honey?"

"Can I swim?" she asked, blinking cutely.

"Well..." Lum looked at Ataru, "There's a hotel pool... but..."

"No worries," Ataru said, resuming chopping some of the vegetables. "I'll call you when its time for dinner." he said, smiling at Mayuka, "Besides, Mayuka-Hime wanted to swim, and she haven't swim for a long time right?" he asked, Mayuka nodded. "So go change to your swimsuit" he said, winking. Mayuka run excitedly at her room.

Lum frowned at Ataru, "Ataru, don't spoil her."

Ataru sighed, "Just let her... everything is going to be alright."

Lum bit her lower lip, "Fine.. I'll.. swim with her..." she said,

* * *

The Hotel's room was located at the bottom of the building. It is free to use by the people who are accommodating the place. Lum was thankful that when they entered the area, they were the only ones who will be occupying the pool. A few more minutes, she looks at her daughter wearing a cute yellow little two-piece, almost covered by a towel draped around her shoulders and a bright yellow cap dangled from one small hand.

"Let's go?" she asked, Mayuka nodded. She organized them both into the pool, relaxing a little when she saw her daughter even though she has been hospitalized for years, she was still a good swimmer. Mayuka missed the pools, it was shown literary on her face. She enjoyed swimming around the pool, when she return from her mother's side she begun to splash and played with her.

A few more minutes, they saw Ataru coming towards them. Mayuka yelled his name while she sink back into the water, her sleek orange two-piece clung to her like a second skin, well Ataru had seen her naked many times but feeling something like in front of Mayuka. _gosh... Lum... you perverted woman..._ she shook her head and then saw her daughter running towards Ataru, and when Ataru lifted her up in his arms, she felt something very warm to her heart. Only after he'd kissed Mayuka's forhead did he look over her, acutely and foolishly self-conscious, she stood, feeling the water stream from her. _You are a model Lum. Get a grip. People see your legs or your body publicly. _

He set Mayuka down and bowed at her, "Dinner is served, Madam." he said, winking. Then he bowed at Mayuka, "and princess..." he said, acting like a butler which made Mayuka giggled. "Okay now princess go shower first" he said, patting softly her butt.

Back at the room, Lum was wearing her robe while Mayuka run towards the bathroom to get some shower. Lum was about to join her daughter when all of the sudden, Ataru's hand skimmed to her back, while the other lifting her chin. Excitement knock through her, then their lips touched. At first his lips were controlled and seeking, but the passion of her response must have set fervor to him too, because his mouth hardened and the kiss became an act of tenure, deepening into a hunger so unconcealed it demanded everything from her. They both shuddered, Ataru stop kissing her just to say, "You turn on my switch seeing you in your damn bikini.. Lum.." he growled, she could feel the soft whisper of his words against her sensitized lips.

"Ataru..." she gasped, jerking her head back. "Mayuka... she may come back all of the sudden."

Her words made him come back to the reality. So he loosened his grip, but didn't let her go. "I know, so not now..." he said softly, "this is dangerous... right? what we are doing?" he asked, whispering.

Lum moistened her tender lips, an effort of will almost negated when his kindling gaze followed the tiny moment of her tongue, "Y-Yes.." she croaked, brutally honest.

He laughed, "Then... I'll wait later.." he said, and bent his head again.

Lum groaned, "I want to bite you... Ataru..." she said, but her words came out low and husky.

"I remember your bites..." he growled, and gently nipped the sensitive pleasure point where her neck met her shoulders.

_"Mommy?" _

Lum swallowed, "Yes sweetheart?" she asked, but looking at Ataru.

_"Can you wash my back for me?"_

"Go now..." he ordered, the words low from between his teeth, trying to fight the passion inside of him.

Indignation at her own weakness lifted her chin, "Okay.." she said, she walked towards the bathroom.

* * *

After the wonderful dinner prepared by Ataru, Mayuka asked Ataru if he can read her bed time stories. With an apologetic look at Lum who nodded, they left her alone to wash the dishes. After the dishes are done, she went towards the room where the sweetest picture awaited her. Ataru and Mayuka propped up side by side on the bed, both heads bent over a book, Mayuka;s hand lay trustingly on Ataru's shoulder as he read from the story Cinderella.

"Cinderella huh?" Lum asked, standing at the entrance of Mayuka's bedroom.

"Mommy! Moroboshi-san is an awesome reader! He does voices and everything too!"

Ataru pinched Mayuka's nose which cause her to giggle, "Don't tell your mom that, because she'll be expecting me to read to her."

Lum's heart did another jitterbug seeing the father and daughter bonding time. "I'll be outside, I just checked on you two." she said, smiling. Then she left them.

After a few minutes, Ataru entered the Kitchen to find out Lum on the table, in front of her there were small capsules, medicines wrapper and a medicine box with has days in it. "What is that?" he asked, his brows knit together in thought.

He hadn't been here the other times she'd filled the planner at the hospital and she could see he was disturbed, "Preparing for Mayuka's medications for tomorrow" she saw him picked up the medicine box.

"All of these?" he asked, Lum nodded. He stared at the box, "So tomorrow... she'll drink these seven pills in one day?" he asked in horror.

"Same reaction when I first saw them, but you'll get used to it." she said, taking the medicine box out of his hand. Then when Ataru sat at the chair beside her, she quivered. "No.. that's not true. You'll never get used to it... but I am so thankful that every time I see these medicines... these are the ones that keeps her alive." she shook her head, "But sometimes, I can't help but to imagine that... one day.. what if they stop working? or the cancer returns?" she asked, she felt her hot tears spilling down her cheeks. Dropping her head, she held back the sobs, refusing to let Ataru see her distress.

A strong hand clasped on hers, "You know... if only I could take her illness.. I'd do it." he said, his voice intense.

"I love her so much..." she began to cry softly,

Ataru shifted closer to her, "We will make this through, we're going to make her well.. don't worry about it.." he said, kissing her forehead.

"You're right...we are going to win," she said, as she slipped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his strong steady heart. She drew strength from his words. "After all... you are here beside us... giving us strength..." she said, whispering. "I don't know how to thank you for being there for us..."

"She is my daughter too.." Ataru said, reminding her.

Lum smiled, "Okay, our daughter.. anyway I think I am going to take that shower-" she was about to stand up, but she felt light-headed.

Ataru panicked, and stood up, he was glad that he caught her before she could fall on the floor. "What's wrong?" he asked, holding her and trying to steady her.

"I.." butterflies moved from her stomach to her throat and threatened to choke her. "I'm.." she felt blood rushed from her head and fainted.

* * *

Ataru was quite scared. No make that totally scared when Lum fainted. He carried her towards her bed, and dialed the number of the doctor's number he saw at Lum's cellphone. A few minutes later the doctor came to the hotel, and looked for Mayuka. But Ataru said that it was not Mayuka who fainted but Lum.

"Mr. Moroboshi, I am a Hematologists-Oncologists" she said sighing, "Not a general doctor."

"B-But.." Ataru rubbed his head, "I was scared... I panicked.. I didn't know who to call?" he asked, "and aren't doctors are the same?" he asked, quickly.

"Mr. Moroboshi, are policeman and marines the same?" she asked, Ataru shook his head. "Then its the same for the doctors" she said, looking at him.

"B-But can't you see her, I mean.. I really don't know what to do.." he said,

The doctor smiled, "Okay.. I'll see what I can do." she said, "Where is Ms. Invader?" she asked, Ataru escorted her to Lum's room, then he decided to wait outside. Pacing left and right, while waiting. Finally the doctor went out. "So?" he asked, "What is it?"

"I think.. Ms. Invader.. if I am correct with my tests..." she took a deep breath and looked at him directly, "She is pregnant." she continued. Ataru's jaw dropped. "But tell her to buy a home pregnancy test to be sure and you can drop by to this friend of mine who is obstetrician," she said, giving him a calling card. "Oh and.. congratulations" she winked.

This time, it was Ataru who fainted.

* * *

Author's note: I don't know what to name... their Baby.. so I used G.A.M's character "Mayuka" :D

**R+R XD**


	12. Ataru's comfort

Notes: If I give some people the 'creeps' because of the originality story/weird actions between Lum and Ataru then that is my goal. I wanted to write a very unique story between the two of them. I know Ataru and Lum's Attitude as well. I own all the Original DVDS/OAVS and MOVIES of URUSEI YATSURA. But I wanted to make a difference. I am a writer so I will write it, so if you do not like this kind of story, just stop reading. But I will continue with my idea so thank you if you will continue to read it.

If anyone of you is interested to _buy my book,_ just tell me! It's Melody in my heart fanfic.. currently 3 books are now out. I will be very happy if you buy them and also I ask of you to join the _Chette-fan page in Facebook! (link at the profile page) For fast updates and interaction with me,_ please join! I wanna meet my readers

We don't own Urusei Yatsura!  
All rights reserved for Rumiko Takahashi  
and English is not my first language

**Baby... Our Baby  
Chapter 12: Ataru's comfort  
**A Urusei Yatsura fanfic

The next morning, Lum woke with a groan and immediately sank back into her pillow. She was about to go back to sleep when she realized that she wasn't alone inside her room. She opened her eyes and saw Benten, Ran and her mother. She moved gingerly into a sitting position, and rubbed her sore neck. "What is it?" she asked, "Where are Mayuka and Ataru?" she asked,

Benten smirked, "Mayuka is beside Moroboshi. She was too much worried when she found out that her father fainted, she thought that her father also has the same disease like hers."

"Ataru fainted?" Lum asked, rubbing her forehead. "Why?"

Mrs. Invader smiled, "Because he found out that you are pregnant."

"W-What?" Lum gasped, she put her hand on her belly. "I am now?" she asked,

"How many times did you and Ataru did it?" Ran asked, curiously. Then she was being nudged by Benten, "Hey! I am just curious because it was so fast."

"Isnt that the goal? to make Lum pregnant as fast as he could?" Benten asked,

Benten and Ran continued to argue about the same topic which made Lum blushed deeper, "Hey.. can you stop arguing about my personal private life?" Lum asked, Benten and Ran stopped and bowed in front of her.

"So now that you are pregnant, is it about time to let go of Moroboshi?" Mrs. Invader asked her daughter.

Benten looked at the older Invader, "But Lum needed help-"

"Leo can do that." Mrs. Invader said, interrupting her.

Lum sighed, "Mom... Mayuka needs her father"

"and you?" she asked, smiling at her. Lum slowly but reluctantly nodded. "Well just do not forget that you are committed to Leo." she said, sitting at the bed and then squeezed her daughter's hand. "You have to start thinking how to deal with them."

Lum just nodded, then all of the sudden the door opened and Mayuka with a groggy looking Ataru entered the room. He was shocked when he saw Benten, Ran and Mrs. Invader. He bowed at Mrs. Invader and looked down.

"Mama! Moroboshi-san is okay now!" Mayuka said, giggling. "Is it true that I will have a sister or a brother?" she asked, her eyes were gleaming with joy.

Lum smiled and nodded. Mayuka went up to her bed to hug her. After that, she looked at the guy sitting on a chair, "Are you okay?" she asked Ataru.

Ataru just nodded, "H-How did they-" he stopped when he felt pain on his head again.

Benten smirked, "The doctor called me, and I called Lum's mom and Ran went with me." she said, "You should be strong Moroboshi, or else you can't take care of Lum."

"I was shocked okay?" Ataru sighed, "Be-Besides.. it was so unexpected- ite!" he growled when Ran patted his back really strong.

"Omeeeeedeto!" she grinned. Ataru blushed.

* * *

When their guests finally left, Ataru decided to cook breakfast.

All throughout the breakfast, Ataru couldn't stop giving Lum little sneaky glances over the table. He smiled as he looked at her enjoying her breakfast that he prepared for her. Then he glanced at his daughter who was doing the same thing, munching happily with her egg and bread.

_Shiawase... _that was the word that she felt while sipping her water as she finally finished her ham and cheese sandwich that Ataru prepared for her. When he asked her what does she want and she told him that she was craving for a ham and cheese sandwich, she was totally surprised when Ataru served her the sandwich. Every bite was ecstasy. Every taste better than the last. And then their eyes met and a shiver went through her. She took a deep breath and sigh heavenly when she took another bite, enjoying the exquisite flavor.

Ataru refilled his coffee and Mayuka's orange juice. And then he leaned across the table, "You're beautiful when you're pregnant." he admitted, Mouth full, Lum looked up to discover he was looking at her with frank desire. An electric current traveled between them. "Actually, You're even more beautiful now" he murmured.

Feeling awkward, she swallowed the bite of the ham and leaned back in her chair. "Arigato." she murmured, blushing.

"How are you feeling?" Ataru asked, curiously.

"I am feel great actually." she said, smiling at him.

"Okay." Ataru smiled back at her, "Just tell me when you need my help ne?" he asked, Lum nodded.

When Ataru finished cleaning the dishes that was used in breakfast, he went to Lum's room and found out it was empty. His heart raced and run towards Mayuka's room. He sighed in relief when he saw Lum and Mayuka sleeping on Mayuka's bed. He smiled and took a seat on a nearby chair while studying his daughter and his... what does he calls her? lover? woman? _if only... she is your wife ne, Ataru? _He told himself. He frowned, remembering the reality. In reality there was nothing left that belonged to him. Though Mayuka is his daughter, and Lum is his.. woman.. he was just waiting for the right time that they would toss him because he is not needed anymore.

That scared him... the thought that he's not needed anymore. His chest rose and fell in a sigh of loneliness and resignation. He loved Lum, always had. But she was committed to someone and he was only here temporary. He walked towards the bed where they were laying, and he trailed his fingers over Lum's silky shoulder, he sighed again. He was in for a suicidal. A shudder of foreboding ripped through him. The suffering for five years ago would be nothing compared to this time.

* * *

"Feeling better?" Ataru gently wiped the perspiration from Lum's brow. From the moment she opened her eyes and rushed towards the bathroom, he'd been there beside her, wet wash cloth in hand, waiting for the awful sickness to pass.

"I-It's over..." Titling back her head, she drew in a gulp of air. "T-Thank you..." she muttered, shakily, she finished rinsing her mouth, pushed away from the sink and started toward her bedroom. When she woke up feeling the pain, she realized that she fell asleep beside her precious daughter, but she was more surprised when Ataru was there. At first she wanted him to leave her alone in the bathroom, but he refused to leave.

"Here let me help you." he said, as he swept her against his chest and carried her to the bed. She lay back against the pillows, sighing in relief. He stood beside the bed wearing a worried look and little else, "You don't look good... are you sure you are alright?"

"And here I thought you said, I look beautiful when I am pregnant?" she looked at him, teasing him.

"I am serious Lum."

Lum sighed, "Yes.. just give me ten minutes and I'll be okay."

Ataru frowned then he remembered something that he watched in some seminars before in Tomobiki that he guarded before. "Let me try this..." he said, making a space for her in the V of his legs. Seeing his intention, pleasure rose in Lum. Ataru could be so sweet, already feeling less nauseas, she scooted into position, relaxing back against his chest. With slow, gentle strokes Ataru smoothed her arms and tried to massage her slowly. He was so tender and she wondered if it was because of the baby.

She moaned, "That feels good..." she said, sighing heavenly.

Ataru placed one long, powerful hand carefully over the spot where their baby would grow. Her stomach lifted in joyful response. "I hope this morning sickness isn't a sign that our boy's going to be a troublemaker like his old man."

Lum giggled, "A boy.. I would love that."

Ataru's hand made small circles on her belly, "But a girl, would be good too."

Lum nodded, "I always wanted more kids..."

Ataru frowned, "and I wanted Mayuka..."

Lum frowned, "D-Do you hate me for that? for keeping her from you? from leaving you because of her?" she twisted sideways to look at him. "I was so confused that time, I was young and I thought you hate me so much..." Her voice trailed off. She couldn't bear rehashing that moment.

"Well It was all my fault... I was a pervert, troublemaker, a flirt and fickle... I was also a liar and kept denying the good things that I have" he gave a short laugh, "Maybe that is why I feel so comfortable as a police man. Trying to catch up troublemakers like myself." he reached for Lum's hairbrush that was placed at the table near them. He started brushing Lum's soft long hair, it seemed such a small thing to do but it could ease up the pain. "Lum... I just want to say... thank you for the baby." he said, against her ear.

"That would be my line, Ataru." she straightened up a little so that their bodies no longer touched, her voice was quiet, distance all of the sudden. "I really didn't want to bring this up and ruin the atmosphere but-"

"but?"

"What about Leo?"

The brushing paused. Dread pulled at his insides. He hated when she talked about Elo.. or whatever his name is..._For goodness sake! Lum just pronounced his name and yet it doesn't registered on my mind! If I were a program, the program might have blocked his name in my memory._ Not only that... he is also the constant reminder that she was only using him. "W-When is _he_ coming back?" he asked,

She rested her long fingers on his thigh and sighed, "Well.. he said next week-"

"Are you still going to marry him?" he whispered sadly.

There was a bit hesitation. "Yes."

A squeezing pain gripped Ataru's heart. He'd given her a baby, but she is going to marry another man. "W-Well... just tell me when I am not needed anymore." he muttered, right. reality check. All he had was himself.

"Thank you.. Ataru for understanding"

He slowly turned to her to him and cupped her chin, he tried to smile but failed. Resigned, he just kissed her gently on the forehead, then laid the hairbrush and eased off the bed. "I guess.. I have to check on Mayuka and ready to cook our dinner." he rose from the bed.

Lum smiled seductively at him, "Well.. before you do that... do you want to celebrate?" she asked, unbuttoning her white blouse.

Ataru swallowed hard, "I don't think we shouldn't anymore."

"Shouldn't?" she asked, stopping herself from unbuttoning her buttons. "Why?"

Ataru clenched his fist to keep from reaching out to her, "You're already pregnant, I've done the deal. I'll just be here to take care of you and after that... I'll leave." he said,

Her stunned expression said she understood him but she just can't believe he just said that, "So do you mean you don't want too...anymore?"

"Right. This is enough." he lied, biting his tongue and controlling his tears. "I'll be cooking dinner and check up Mayuka." he turned away and left the room.

* * *

Ataru just rejected her? She couldn't believe it! She felt hurt and angry at Ataru's words but that was just the reality right? Ataru was only here to save Mayuka nothing else.

_"You're already pregnant, I've done the deal. I'll just be here to take care of you and after that... I'll leave."_

She was about to close her eyes when she heard Mayuka screamed and Ataru's voice in pain. She abruptly rose up to her feet, ignoring the nausea and quickly went out of her room. "What's wrong Mayu-" she gasped seeing Ataru grimacing in pain, his teeth were bared in an expression of excruciating pain that tore her heart.

"Moroboshi-san didn't see my toy truck and stepped on it and then he fell really bad" Mayuka cried,

Ataru groaned in pain, but he reached for Mayuka's face. "N-No worries princess it was just an accident." he said, a little too breathlessly.

Lum reached for him, "First thing we need to do is for you to stand up."

"No. Lum. You're pregnant, you-"

"Just do what I say Moroboshi." Lum said, warning in her voice.

Ataru didn't have choice so he tried to stand up while being helped by Lum and when he got up, he screamed in pain. "Argh Crap!" feeling the pain on his right foot. He leaned heavily at Lum, "No Lum my weight-"

"Lean on me"

"No-"

"The baby and I are strong. Now you have a choice, to lean on me or I'll get my horns and electrocute you." she growled.

He managed a weak grin, "You're a mean woman, Lum."

Lum ignored him while trying to escort him at the nearest sofa, "Mayuka Darling, go get your _daddy_ some pillows at my room." she blurted out, before she could stop herself. Mayuka nodded. Ataru blinked, and looked at Lum and then when Mayuka appeared and put the pillow on the sofa, he looked at her.

With Lum's help, he swung his leg up, then collapsed into the sofa, face pale, teeth clenched. "I'm alright..." he said, _daddy?_

"Mommy, here's the Ice bag. The nurses always put this bag whenever someone hurt their feet." Mayuka said, Lum and Ataru smiled at her as she wiped her tears.

"Don't cry Princess.." Ataru said, reaching for Mayuka's hair to rub it, ignoring the pain on his foot.

Lum placed the bag on his foot and he groaned. "Do you want some aspirin?" she asked, Ataru nodded. She hurriedly got one aspirin, gathered a towel and glass of water, taking them all to him. Ataru swallowed one and drink the water. "Let me look at that." she said, she lifted the ice packed and gasped. "Oh no.. we better go to the hospital-"

Ataru shook his head, "No.. it's not necessary.. I had my accidents before like this and it didn't need medical assistance from the hospital" he gritted his teeth.

Mayuka eased down on the couch beside them staring at the injury, "Forgive me Moroboshi-san... I forgot to take away my toy" her eyes still wet from crying.

"Like I said princess, its just a small accident so please don't cry or else it will hurt me more." He reached down and massaged his foot directly.

"Here," Lum said, replacing his hand with hers, "let me massage it." Before he could reject the offer, she was already holding it and gently kneading the muscular flesh, Lum for the first time noticed that he had a lot of scars on his legs and feet. "Where did you get all these scars?" she asked, funny she never noticed them when they were in the bed.

"From duties of course" he gasped in pain as Lum massaging his feet. "But no worries, those scars will disappear one day."

"Moroboshi-san is really a super hero!" Mayuka exclaimed, "he has saved many people!" she added proudly.

With that Ataru chuckled and rubbed Mayuka's hair playfully, "Yes but I saved more animals than people, so I don't know if people would consider that a hero" he said, smiling.

"For me you are..." Lum said, looking at him but didn't stop massaging his feet, "You are willing to save Mayuka, and that's enough for me."

Ataru turned to her and blushed, then smiled.

* * *

Ataru realized that he fell asleep because of Lum's massages. When he woke up he thought he was alone but when he looked around, he saw Lum reading a pregnancy book and was sitting on the other sofa. He tried to move but when he felt pain, he decided not to force himself. "Wh-What happened?" he just asked, looking at her.

Lum put down the book and went to his side, "You fell asleep and Mayuka too... beside you, so I had to carry her to her room." she said, "Are you okay now?"

Ataru groaned, "Gomen ne Lum? I should be taking care of you, and now our roles switched." he said, trying to move. "How about dinner?" he asked,

Lum smiled, "No worries, I asked the hotel to bring us food... they will deliver it in an hour" she said, "Do you still want me to massage your foot?"

Ataru shook his head, "N-No.. a-actually I really didn't want you to massage it earlier... but Mayuka was here so I couldn't turn you down." he said, looking away.

She frowned, "Why?"

"Damn it, Lum did you know that your touch is enough for me to turn me on?" he asked, he squeezed his eyes shut, sighing heavily. "If Mayuka wasn't here earlier.. I would have-"

"You would have what?"

He opened his eyes and saw Lum's green eyes staring at him, directly. "Damn it... come here."

She blinked, "But you said earlier-"

Ataru sighed, _Control yourself Moroboshi.._ he gulped. "C-Can I just hold you?" he asked, spreading his legs to give her a place. Lum understood and move between his and lay atop his body. His big hands stroked her hair away from her face. Then he drew her down to his chest and wrapped his arms around her.

Lum could feel the strong steady beat of his heart against her cheek. The hard contours of his body molded to hers so perfectly. To her confusion and dismay, she wanted to snuggle into him. They remained that way for the longest time while Lum pondered Ataru's behavior. Earlier he'd rejected her but now he was holding her, she had meant to comfort him, but somehow she felt comforted. "This is no fair..." she whispered.

"Hmm?"

"I should be the one comforting you because you are in pain, but I feel as if you're comforting me."

Ataru chuckled, "Too bad." he said, while taking her face in his hands, he kissed her forehead, then stared into her eyes for a several seconds, while she waited, puzzled, pulse racing, he moved his mouth over hers in a kiss so heartbreakingly intimate that couldn't miss his meaning. He wanted her. He love her.

She drew back, breathless and confused than ever, "But earlier you said-"

His answer was deep and husky, "I lied."

Two words. After his two words, he kissed her again.

* * *

Meanwhile...

He narrowed his eyes to the woman across him. His sinister smile was very evident. "I am offering you ten million yen in earthly money."

"What?" she gasped, confused. For a moment the woman couldn't breathe.

"Is ten million yen not enough?" he smirked, "How about dollars? ten million dollars in earthly money." he leaned closer to her, his eyes holding an unfathomable darkness in their depths. "Or perhaps you want thirty million?" he smiled, "thirty million for your baby... to become a servant at the Oni's planet."

"Prince Leo..."

"Think about it. You will be rich, and your son will be in Oni, working... would that be neat?"

"I..."

"A hundred million dollars." he growled. She stared at him. "I will buy your baby for a hundred million dollars. Think of your future madam."

The woman cried but nodded, she knew that a powerful alien prince could make a single call, and the few yen in her bank account would instantly be transformed into a hundred million dollars.

Leo leaned on his chair as one of his man laid the contract in front of the woman to sign. "You will not regret this... madam." he said, smirking.

* * *

Author's note: I don't know what to name... their Baby.. so I used G.A.M's character "Mayuka" :D

**R+R XD**

Do you want updates? join our group at facebook: (www)(.)(facebook)(.)(com)(/)(chettephilip)  
don't forget to join Ataru and Lum fanlisting - (www)(chette)(.)(iroha)(.)(nu)(/)(atarulum)


	13. Before the storm

Notes: If I give some people the 'creeps' because of the originality story/weird actions between Lum and Ataru then that is my goal. I wanted to write a very unique story between the two of them. I know Ataru and Lum's Attitude as well. I own all the Original DVDS/OAVS and MOVIES of URUSEI YATSURA. But I wanted to make a difference. I am a writer so I will write it, so if you do not like this kind of story, just stop reading. But I will continue with my idea so thank you if you will continue to read it.

If anyone of you is interested to _buy my book,_ just tell me! It's Melody in my heart fanfic.. currently 3 books are now out. I will be very happy if you buy them and also I ask of you to join the _Chette-fan page in Facebook! (link at the profile page) For fast updates and interaction with me,_ please join! I wanna meet my readers

We don't own Urusei Yatsura!  
All rights reserved for Rumiko Takahashi  
and English is not my first language

Dedicated to: **Monkey-D-Luffy31 :P**

**Baby... Our Baby  
Chapter 13: Before the storm  
**A Urusei Yatsura fanfic

Her lips were parched and her breathing low, Lum placed a hand on her still-slender waist and continued to search for the man she needed to speak with urgently. Her mother is right, Leo needs to know and it had been a week since they find out that she was pregnant. Leo must understand that she had to do this for the sake of Mayuka. He would understand right? So she decided when he rang her, she would tell the truth.

"Hello Lum," a deep voice startled her.

She swallowed and turned to look at him. As usual, she didn't found him. He found her. "Hello.. Leo.."

His mouth curved and his eyes gleamed, "I miss you.." he said, reaching for her left hand and kissed it. "Did you miss me?" he asked.

She needed to tell him now, before he could do something. _But what can he do?_ she asked herself. Knowing how nice Leo is, he won't do something bad right? _So how come I feel as if.. I need to be careful? _

"Lum?"

Lum shook her head, as if she was trying to erase something in her mind. "I need to talk to you, privately."

He blinked, "When?"

"Now."

"Is it urgent?"

"Yes."

Leo blinked but he took her hand and led her away from the crowd. He drew her down on a quiet hallway and then entered a quiet large room. He flicked on the lights and gestured her to sit on a sofa which she gently refused.

"What wrong?" Leo asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Nothing..." she whispered, wishing her voice had been stronger. She gasped when she felt Leo reached to play a strand of her long green hair. "Please stop that." she said, as she stepped away and moved to the other side of the sofa.

"What's wrong with me touching your hair? You know I always do that."

She took a deep breath, "Because we need to talk-"

"Then talk." Leo interrupting her,

"Leo..."

"Yes?"

"I am pregnant."

* * *

Leo froze. His head swam as if he'd been sucker punched. _She was pregnant? _His gaze fixed on her stomach, searching for answers. He found none. Just her unblemished pale fingers stretched across the narrow area of her waist. "That wasn't a good joke-"

"I am serious."

Heart beating slower than usual with a shock, mind trying to make sense of the new information, he lifted his eyes to meet hers. "H-How is that possible?" he shook his head, "...when we have never slept togethe-" he stopped and recalled the man beside her when he was too busy with work. His eyes became so hard; he walked towards her and grabbed her. "Is it Moroboshi?" he demanded, his hand tightening around her wrist.

"Leo.. I am sorry.." she whispered. "I had to do this-"

"IS IT MOROBOSHI?"

"You're hurting me!"

He tossed her arm aside. "Why did you reject my offer and yet you gave your self to that bastard?"

"Because I had to do it!" she cried.

"Out of all your stupid excuses, this one doesn't make sense!"

"It does! I did it for Mayuka!"

"Right," he said sarcastically. He ran his hand through his hair. "Sure."

She watched him miserably. "Ataru and I need to have another baby to cure Mayuka. I know you'll understand me-"

He looked at her sharply, "I don't. I don't understand it. So what if Mayuka die? we can have another ba-" he stopped when he received a slap from her. "Damn you!" he slapped her back really hard which cause Lum to land on the sofa. "I've had enough of you manhandling me through our relationship Lum." he growled. "And this is enough." he added.

Lum gasped, and moved away from him. "I understand if you want to call off the engagement and probably won't marry-"

"and let that Moroboshi have you and have a happy life together with you?" he sneered. "I won't let you two be happy my dear. I won't call of the engagement and you will marry me next month."

"Next month? But the baby-"

"I'll take care of your baby." He glared at her for the last time and threw the door back with a bang and stalked out.

* * *

Lum's eyes fluttered open. Leo's unpredictably scary face made her sat up straight. She gasped when she saw Ataru looking at her, frowning. "W-What's wrong?" she asked, Ataru frowned and gave her an ice bag and when she received it, he leaned on the chair waiting for her to say something. "What is this for?" she asked, showing the ice bag on her hand.

"For your cheek." he replied while crossing his arms.

Lum gasped and remembered Leo hitting her. She hesitantly put the ice bag on her cheek and felt pain. "Is it swollen?"

"Who hit you?"

"I just fell.." she whispered, as she continue to massage her cheek with the ice bag.

"Let me see.." Ataru ordered.

Lum reluctantly move the ice bag out of her face and showed her cheek to him, "Its much better now, really. You don't need to-"

"This is a man's hand mark." he said, while he touched her, and she sucked in her breath. Fire spread up and down her body as he examined her, gently touching her cheek. "Lum, tell me. Who is the man who hit you?" he narrowed his eyes.

Lum sighed, "I deserved to be hit by Leo-"

"Him?"

"Yes. But do not get angry because it was my fault." she looked down, "I already told Leo that I am pregnant..."

Ataru sighed, "I see.. and what did he told you?"

"He'll still marry me.. and He'll take care of my baby."

Ataru clenched his fist, "Well.. that was-" he stopped when he heard the door open and Mayuka holding a doll entered inside the room, "What is it princess?"

"The doctor is here to check the baby" Mayuka smiled,

Ataru smiled, "Come here princess" he said, Mayuka run towards him and Ataru carried her. "Let's go and get the doctor for your mommy okay?" he said, Mayuka nodded.

* * *

As the doctor finished Lum's first round checkup; Ataru and Mayuka left the room because its time for Mayuka's bath. After the bath, Ataru went back to the room as the doctor called him. "You are just in time, take a look at this." Moving the wand against the goop on Lum's belly, she pointed at the monitor. Lum looked, as well and instantly forgot everything as she saw the tiny flicker of her baby's heartbeat on the monitor.

Ataru's hand suddenly reached for Lum's hand as he sank into a nearby chair, his eyes similarly riveted on the monitor. "..that's our baby?"

"It's the heartbeat, ." the doctor explains, "and in a few months you will see the legs, the spine and the head."

"Is it a boy?" Lum asked, of course she already gone through with this stage. So she knows.

"Yes. A boy, I think" the doctor said,

"A boy!" Ataru revel.

"Yes so.. wait.." the doctor suddenly blinked hard, "It can't be..."

"What's wrong?" Ataru asked, terrified.

Lum glanced at him. His handsome features were anxious and vulnerable as he looked from the monitor and to the doctor. Lum realized that he was worried and scared. Of course! He loves his child as much as she did.

"You're going to have a girl."

"A girl?" Ataru blinked, "Another Mayuka?" he asked, smiling at Lum.

"Actually... you will have a boy and girl." the doctor smiled at them. "Look, the girl was hiding behind her brother." she pointed it out. In all the unrecognizable lines and blurs of the monitor, at first they couldn't see what the doctor was talking about but after a few minutes, they saw it. Another tiny flickering light. Another form. Another baby.

"Twins." The doctor smiled. "Have you ever thought of names?"

"Yuuki." Lum said, smiling. "My boy will be called Yuuki.. Because he is my courage.."

Ataru turned to face her. Lum was shocked to see his dark eyes were bright with unshed tears in his handsome face, "Ai... my other daughter's name is Ai." he said, smiling at her but looking at Lum, pleading.

"Oh Love and Courage.. Those are nice names" the doctor smiled.

Lum nodded, "All right, she will be called Ai." she smiled, "Ai and Yuuki Invader-"

"What?" he asked while blinking "Invader?"

"Yes-"

"Should it be Ai and Yuuki Moroboshi?" he demanded. Letting go of Lum's hand and move at the end of the bed frame. "Their last name will be Moroboshi. I am their father."

Lum nodded, "But didn't you forget? You're not my husband."

Ataru looked back at the two heartbeats on the monitor, in the future Ai and Yuuki. Without his name? No. He won't let Lum have her way this time. His hand gripped the edge of the bed frame as he looked up again at the blinking light on the monitor. "Then marry me."

Lum's jaw dropped, Ataru just proposed to her twice. But this time there was totally seriousness in his tone. "Ataru-"

"You and I will raise all three of them together. It is very simple."

Lum ignored him and turned to the doctor. "They are fine right? I haven't drank any alcohol when I found out that I was pregnant-"

"Lum." Ataru growled. He knew he was being ignored by her.

"They look fine, do not worry." the doctor said, smiling. "The pregnancy is going well but I am afraid you need Mr. Moroboshi's help." she said, glancing between them.

"Of course. I'll always be by her side." he said, "I Insist, Lum. I want to marry you."

_Make that three!_ Not that she was counting but... if this was the past, she would exclaim with joy and throw herself at him. The words she longed to hear and finally she heard them from him.. not just once.. not just twice.. but thrice now.

"Thanks Doc.." those was her last word she spoke before she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

When Lum woke up, she noticed that the outside was already dark. She was about to close her eyes again when she heard Mayuka's giggles. Curiously and reluctantly she left her bed to get her silky robe on a chair. She put it on gently and went out of her bedroom. She was about to go to the kitchen when she saw the verandah door was opened. She walked towards and saw Ataru and Mayuka preparing their dinner.

"Mom!" Mayuka giggled, "Moroboshi-san said we can eat outside."

Lum leaned on the door, "Really? And this is your idea of eating outside?" she asked, crossing her arms.

Ataru stopped on what he was doing and admired Lum's flushed face and her silky robe. Her bare legs were showing. He had heard from people that a woman was increasingly beautiful and sexy during pregnancy, but he didn't believe that because he never noticed the difference in other women. With Lum, he did and he was filled with awe. "Well.. Mayuka wanted to eat outside so I thought we'd eat out here in the verandah since the weather's so lovely."

"Come here mom!" Mayuka giggled,

In a few minutes, the three sat down to dinner. Lum frowned when she saw the food. "Chicken, rice, cream of mushroom, sushi.. are you making me fat?" she asked, while Mayuka piled her plate high.

"and a chocolate cake for dessert." Ataru grinned.

"ugh..." Lum said, sighing.

"Mommy you need to eat a lot. According to Moroboshi, I have a brother and a sister inside you!" she said, then she begun digging on her food.

"Fine." Lum said, smiling. She started to take a bite of the chicken and nearly moaned over the delicious savory herbs.

"Oh the modeling agency called earlier." Ataru said, as he took a seat. "I wanted to wake you up, but they just said to pass the message to you."

"and what was the message?"

"You have a pictorial for a magazine tomorrow." he said, wiping Mayuka's mouth. "And after this Lum, you better ask for a temporary leave since you are pregnant" he commanded her.

"But I can still work; no one will notice that I am pregnant-"

"You need to rest a lot, and not standing on your feet all day in front of a camera." Ataru took a big bite of his chicken.

Lum sighed, "Mayuka darling, can you get our dessert now?" she glanced from Mayuka to Ataru. Mayuka nodded and left to get the cake. When they were alone, Lum shook her head. "I need to work for a few more months-"

"Why?"

"Do you have any idea how expensive are Mayuka's medicine or how long she will be taking them?"

Ataru put down his chopsticks, "I am not rich but I am not broke either."

"I can't let you pay for her medicines-"

"I am her father." Ataru growled. Then his jaw dropped when he saw Mayuka stop walking. "I mean.. Mayuka.."

Mayuka frowned, "Are you two fighting?" she push the tray with a cake towards them.

"Mayuka.. what I mean about being your father-"

Mayuka blinked, "I already know you are my dad." she said, as she put the cake to the table and slid into her chair.

Ataru gasped, "S-Since when?" he asked, looking at Mayuka and then Lum. "Did your mom-"

"She figured it out." Lum said.

Mayuka smiled, "Since the first time I met you. My mom had a picture of you and one day I found out the picture." she dipped the chicken into a gravy and ate it.

Lum reached over and wiped the gravy from Mayuka's cheek, and then she turned to Ataru. "Anyway, you have to let me work."

"No." Ataru said his voice became deeper. "Tomorrow is going to be your last work, and then file a temporary leave." Knowing that Mayuka knows the truth, now he can be more confident telling Lum what he wants in front of Mayuka.

"Ataru-"

"This is an order." he said, in a sheriff-kind-of-voice.

* * *

After Lum was hugged by the last staff at the modeling agency and turn her letter for maternity leave to her boss. She smiled and was about to pick the last flower on her desk when a pair of big hands reached for the flowers.

"He told you to take a rest from your work?" a deep voice said close to her ear.

She turned quickly to see Leo staring at her flowers. "Well.. it was for the best. He only thinks of the twins."

"Twins?" he growled.

"What are you doing here?" Lum asked.

"I've come to see my fiancee." he cupped her chin and brushed a kiss across her lips.

"Congratulations Prince Leo!" said one of the photographers. "You are finally a father! So when is the wedding?"

Lum blinked, "No I-"

"Next month." he said, his eyes not leaving Lum. He released her chin and dropped his hand into his trouser pocket. "We fly back to Oni in three days; to prepare our people for our official engagement"

"Leo.."

"What?" he asked when the photographer left them.

Her lungs labored to draw in enough oxygen, "Didn't you say... next month?"

He lowered his voice and his eyes darkened. "This is a priority for both of us. We need to make sure your baby is legitimate."

"I need to talk to Ataru about this..."

"Why?"

"He is the father of my children... I can't just decide."

"You are engaged to me."

"I know... but things are different now." Lum gasped when she saw something evil in Leo's eyes. "L-Leo?"

_Control yourself. You can't win by scaring her. You need to charm her._ He shook his head, "Are you getting enough rest?" he clasped her elbow. "Perhaps, Moroboshi is right, this job is too much in your condition."

Lum blinked, for a moment he seem scary.. and now he's back to his normal self? She took a deep breath before answering, "I'm fine. I'm just a little tired from the pregnancy but nothing to be alarmed about; I am more than capable of doing my job... though this is going to be the last for this year."

"How about I take you to dinner?"

"No it's fine... Ataru-" she stopped when Leo gritted his teeth. "He.. made a big pot of soup earlier and.. there's still some at the fridge.. I'll just reheat that."

"Soup? Does that have everything a baby needs?" Leo asked,

"I appreciate your concern. But Ataru.. I mean.. I can look after myself." she started walking.

Leo grabbed her elbow, "I am your fiance Lum, you are engaged to me. Moroboshi is a bastard in this relationship."

Hearing that, made her snap at him. "He is not a bastard. He is the father of my children." Lum frowned and shoved her hand on him. Then she walked away from him.

Before he could call her name, the phone rang. "Yes?"

"Prince Leo, I have good news."

"Go ahead and tell me." Leo said, as he walks through the elevator.

"We found two couples who are willing to have Ms. Invader's child."

Prince Leo smiled, "Well you better make the price higher, it seems that they are in for a special treat. My fiancee.. is having twins." he said, as he headed on his mercedes benz then drove the inner-city streets back to his hotel. "call me back for their decision." he put the phone down. _I am not going to give you a happy ending... Moroboshi and Lum._

* * *

Author's note: I don't know what to name... their Baby.. so I used G.A.M's character "Mayuka" :D

**R+R XD**

Do you want updates? join our group at facebook: (www)(.)(facebook)(.)(com)(/)(chettephilip)  
don't forget to join Ataru and Lum fanlisting - (www)(chette)(.)(iroha)(.)(nu)(/)(atarulum)


	14. Leo's attack

Notes: If I give some people the 'creeps' because of the originality story/weird actions between Lum and Ataru then that is my goal. I wanted to write a very unique story between the two of them. I know Ataru and Lum's Attitude as well. I own all the Original DVDS/OAVS and MOVIES of URUSEI YATSURA. But I wanted to make a difference. I am a writer so I will write it, so if you do not like this kind of story, just stop reading. But I will continue with my idea so thank you if you will continue to read it.

**Note: This fanfic was late because I am so busy with my real life and business.. I hope you understand.. thanks...**

If anyone of you is interested to _buy my book,_ just tell me! It's Melody in my heart fanfic.. currently 3 books are now out. I will be very happy if you buy them and also I ask of you to join the _Chette-fan page in Facebook! (link at the profile page) For fast updates and interaction with me,_ please join! I wanna meet my readers

We don't own Urusei Yatsura!  
All rights reserved for Rumiko Takahashi  
and English is not my first language

**Baby... Our Baby  
Chapter 14: Leo's attack  
**A Urusei Yatsura fanfic

When Lum came back at the hotel, she called Mayuka because no one greets her home. She frowned and put the bag and her keys on the table. "Hey.. I am here..." she said, as she walked towards Mayuka's room, before she could enter her daughter's room, she heard some quiet murmurs from her room. So she paused at the partially open doorway leading into her room and saw Mayuka seated at her desk while a laptop was open. Ataru was kneeling beside her, patiently explaining the buttons of the laptop to their daughter. Something about seeing them, it touched and warned her heart. She stood there quietly for a moment.

"So if you press this 'Enter' it automatically go to the other line, and after you are done you can press this button here and it saves everything." he said, smiling.

"Like this?" Mayuka asked as she entered the button and giggled. "I did it!"

"Good job princess!" he ruffled her hair affectionately. "Now try to save your work." he said, Mayuka is a bright kid and even she is sick she could remember everything that he has taught. "Nice work!" he smiled, and then kissed his daughter's forehead.

"This is cool! You are a great teacher dad" she announced with a grin and looked at him adoringly.

Ataru's heart melt, ever since last night that he found out that Mayuka knew he was her father; whenever Mayuka calls him 'Dad' it gives him a warmth that he cannot explain. "Okay now let's continue-"

"Mommy!" Mayuka gasped seeing her mom standing at the door; she came down from the chair and run to hug her. "Daddy is just teaching me how to use the computer."

Lum smiled, "I can see that, who owns that laptop anyway?" she asked, now walking towards Ataru.

"Its mine, I had it delivered earlier... I was thinking... even I am not in Tomobiki, I can still work." he said, shutting down the computer. "Are you hungry?" he asked, smiling. "There's a soup at the fridge but I can warm it up for you" he said, as he stood up.

Lum smiled, "You know what Ataru?" she asked, now standing in front of Ataru while their daughter was standing in between them looking up. "You are my hero."

"I bought a cake too..." Ataru smirked.

"... and my prince." Lum giggled.

"... and some fresh fruits..." Ataru flirted.

"... you're my god."

Mayuka giggled.

* * *

"Mommy! can I watch TV?" Mayuka asked, looking at Lum who was eating her cake.

"Sure dear," Lum said, smiling.

Ataru stuffed another grape in his mouth and looked at her, aware she wasn't in her usual self. "dosta?" he asked, there was something shadowing those beautiful eyes of hers.

"Leo came to the studio..."

He frowned, "What does he want?"

"My wedding will be next month. He told me that we will fly to Oni three days to prepare for the official engagement" Lum said, sighing. "I...told him that I needed to talk to you before I will make a choice... and he got mad." she lifted her gaze to his, held it in spite of the fact that by just looking at him... she knew that she longed for him and she didn't want to marry Leo... _well..not anymore._

"So _when_ are you going to go to Oni?" Ataru asked.

Lum sighed, "Leo still didn't tell me when..."

"Lum..." he reached across the table and lifted her chin, "What do you really _want_?" he asked softly.

"I don't know.." she looked down, "I really don't know anymore..." she shook her head. "Maybe... just maybe.. I don't want to get married right now." she added with a shaky laugh. "Not to Leo.. Not to you."

"I understand..." he said carefully.

"No you don't understand Ataru." she said quietly, forcing herself to look at him. "For some odd reason, there's something about you that... I don't know how to explain it. I knew that I have loved you before but now I don't." she said, Ataru frowned. "But whenever you're near me.. it seems that I lose all common sense and reason... and I just had to get a grip. We both know we are together right now because of Mayuka-"

Delighted, _at least we're together_. He wanted to tell her but he just grinned while brushing a wayward strand of her hair off her cheek. "Like I said I understand."

His words only seemed to further alarmed her. "We are together because of Mayuka. Sooner or later you have to leave us. I.. can't afford another heartbreak. I am a mother now. I don't fling or cling to someone who doesn't love me. I've become matured." she looked away. "I was a wreck when I left you, and I don't want to experience that anymore."

"Lum-"

"I don't want to risk anything anymore, Do you really understand?"

He does understand her, he understand her fear. He practically wounded her heart.. no he really did wounded her heart in the past. He treated her badly and now finally that he was able to admit his feelings, she didn't want him anymore. "Lum.. if it makes you calm.." he paused and frowned. He took a deep breath and force to say the words. "I'll just be your friend... and I am not going to confuse you anymore." he stroke a finger down her cheek, wanting to soothe, to erase some of that fear that he built on her.

"Yes.. friendship..." Lum said, It was a lie-she knew it but then again she reminded herself that she doesn't want to feel what she felt before.

"Friendship..." Ataru said, sighing. He brought her hand to his mouth and kissed her, resisting the urge to pull her to her feet and dragged him to her for a real kiss, that kind of kiss that would curl her toes and singe her heart. But she was pregnant and she needed to calm down. _For now... _he thought himself before he ended the kiss on her head. _We will just be friends for now._

Lum blushed, "Since I am pregnant already with twins... I guess our bed game is finished huh?" she said, smiling.

Ataru clenched his fist. "Yes. Lum. You made that clear. It's over."

And so that night, they didn't share a bed.

* * *

"Dad, when the plumbing is broken... mom always calls the management to fix it" she said, while looking at her father lying on his back, with his head stuck in the cabinet under the sink, muttering and cursing about pipes under his breath. "Dad?"

"Do not worry princess, I can take care of this." he said, "But you better go and watch TV because I do not want you to hear some words that I am using. I am perfectly sure that your mom will never approve of it."

"But I am bored, there's nothing interesting on TV... can I help dad?" she asked.

Ataru thought for a moment and shrugged, why not? after all she will just be handling some tools. "Okay princess, do you see a tool box somewhere?"

She glanced around and saw it, "Yes dad."

"Can you grab me the big wrench?"

Mayuka blinked, "I don't know... what is that?"

"Its the real big, silver and funny shaped and has a black handle.. can you see it?"

"Yes.."

"Now can you carry it to me here? Use both of your hands because it's heavy." he said, using both of her hands, Mayuka bit her lip in concentration as she lifted the heavy tool and gave it to her father. "Good girl." he said, pulling his hand back under the cabinet to continue. He swore when his elbow hit the pipe really hard.

"You said a bad word!" Mayuka said, covering her mouth with a hand to hide a giggle.

Ataru lifted his head and winked at her, "Yes I know, but let's not tell your mom you heard that from me ok? I really don't want to get into trouble with your mom today."

She giggled again, the idea of a big person being in trouble was too funny to resist for Mayuka, "Yes, dad I won't tell mommy."

"Okay now put back this wrench to the tool box" Ataru said, handling the wrench to his daughter when all of the sudden they heard a gasp.

"Ataru Moroboshi! Mayuka Invader!" Lum yelled at them.

Ataru lifted up his head, "What?"

"Why are you making our daughter work?" Lum growled. "Mayuka, go to your room."

"But Mom.. I am helping dad-"

"GO!" she yelled, and Mayuka run towards her room while pouting.

Ataru took a deep breath, "What wrong?"

Lum ground her teeth together and let her eye slide closed for a moment. "How dare you make our daughter work! You know that she is sick!"

Ataru stood up and frowned at her, "Carrying a wrench isn't tiring-"

"Ataru! Our daughter is still under observation. She has a weak body and you made her carry that heavy wrench?" she growled.

"Listen Lum. I believe that one of the best cures for a weak body is to be strong, and I thought about it before I made her do that. I want her to be strong that is why I ask her help."

"Ataru-"

"Listen, I am not going to hurt Mayuka. She is my daughter." he sighed, "You have to trust me-"

"Sometimes, I don't think I can trust you." Lum growled and went out of the kitchen

"Shit!" Ataru growled, "Lum!" he followed her.

* * *

Lum growled. She is frustrated as hell because she didn't sleep last night; why? she missed Ataru lying beside her. Then add the morning sickness and the moodiness. Oh not to mention her feelings flared up when she saw her daughter holding that heavy wrench.

"Lum."

"Get out of my room, Ataru." she growled. _How careless is he? Why did he let Mayuka carry that thing? Why did he permitted it? _She gasped when Ataru grabbed her shoulder and force her to turn to him. "Let me go!"

"Lum you gotta listen to me."

Lum glared at him.

"I will not let Mayuka get hurt. She is my precious daughter. The reason why I did that because I want her to feel that she is useful and that she is strong."

"But-"

"Don't talk. I am not yet finish." Ataru glared at her, squeezing both of her shoulders. "Our daughter is sick but she needs to be strong, she needs to believe in herself. She needs to feel that she is useful. She needs to have a strong body resistance, that is why I made her do that."

"You don't get it do you?" Lum growled. "Of course you don't! You were not here before, you didn't deal with this sickness yet!"

"Lum! Calm down!" Ataru growled, "This is not good for the babies."

"I can't believe you made her do that-" she stopped when Ataru silenced her with his lips.

Ataru couldn't resist it, and he wanted her to calm down. He felt her resist at first but after a few seconds she started responding. His hands slid to her waist and he drew her close, savoring the taste and feel of her. He drew her closer again, taking the kiss deeper until she moaned softly, lifting her arms to his neck and swaying against him.

The world lifted up, that's what Lum felt when Ataru's warmth seemed to seep into her, moaning softly she swayed against him until she could feel his masculine hardness pressed firmly against her softness, making her ache and yearn for him.

Ataru realized that he was loosing himself in her sweet taste, her arms, He truly longed for her. He found the hunger for her growing more and more, leaping into his heart, mind, and soul until he felt as if he would go mad at longing for her only. Lum... was everything he'd ever wanted, needed and desired. He may have denied it in the past but he knew even before he truly loves her.

When Ataru's tongue snaked out and touched hers, she sighed. Moaning more softly, she tightened her arms around him and clings unto him. While she feared that her legs would buckle if she didn't cling to him. If only.. If only he didn't hurt her... She opened her eyes and reluctantly pushes him away, but still clinging to the front of his t-shirt until she was certain that her legs were steady enough to hold her. Her body was vibrating with need. "I'm sor-"

"No please." Ataru pressed a finger to her lips, which were still red and a bit swollen from his. "Don't say sorry please."

The look in his eyes, the tone of his voice, caused her to swallow her words. In all honesty, she wasn't sorry at all. She didn't regret the kiss actually she wanted more. She wanted to sleep next to him tonight. "Okay... I am not sorry..." her voice was shakier than before.

Ataru nodded and smiled, "Good. Because I am not sorry at all.. Lum." he looked at her, his eyes darkening. "In fact, I want to close the door right now and let's finish this on your bed." he said, touching her cheek.

Lum bit her lip, ".. so help me to unzip the back of my dress..."

* * *

Leo put a million on black and just stared at the wheel went round. He sighed when he found out that he had won. Oh if only relationships are like this, he could hear the cheers and turned to the lady on his right and accepted the kiss on his lips. He kissed her back, could taste her champagne on his sober tongue, and for a moment he pulled her in, wanted to remember her smell, her body just to cure this emptiness he was feeling. He tried to grab her and sucked her mouth but there was nothing there. No thrill. Just emptiness. And for sure this damn lady couldn't even cure his sadness. He was hundred million richer and yet he couldn't even get excited by this beautiful woman he was holding in his arms.

"Excuse for moment."

He walked to the restroom and remove his wig and his contact lenses. He stared at his reflection in the mirror and remembered Lum...

_"I am pregnant."_

He needed to see her. Even a disguise to have fun wasn't fun at all. He wanted to see her. He turned left instead of right and instead of his car, he took a cab and told the cab to go to the hotel.

Using his own key, he opened the door and saw Mayuka watching TV. He asked her where is her mother; and Mayuka said she was inside the room. Realizing that it was locked, he just went to the kitchen and poured himself a coffee.

"Uncle Leo?" Mayuka walked towards him.

Leo glared at her, "What is it?" he growled. He just remembered she was the reason why Lum had to do this plan. Before he truly love this kid, but not anymore.

"How are you?" she asked softly.

"Are you seriously asking me that question?" Leo asked, sipping his coffee.

"Yes..." Mayuka said, but she already had a feeling that Leo hate her now.

"Right now my life is a living hell." he smirked at her, "You know why?" he asked, leaning towards her. "Because of you."

Mayuka begun to tremble, "What did I do?" she gasped when Leo grabbed her arm. "It hurts! Uncle Leo!"

"Because you are USELESS! You are DYING! and yet your Mom is still doing her very best to make you alive!" he squeezed her shoulder, making Mayuka cry. "Oh one more thing.. you are a LIAR"

"Uncle..."

"You told me that you want me to be your dad! But the truth is that, you wanted your real father by your side! That is why you planned all of this didn't you?" he yelled.

"Uncle! You're hurting me!"

"Why don't you just DIE!" Leo growled. "So that I will be very happy!" he yelled.

Mayuka cried louder and then she started shaking and couldn't breathe.

* * *

Lum awoke to the terrifying sound of Mayuka crying and someone yelling. "Ataru.. wake up." she shook him.

Ataru groaned, "What is it?"

"Someone's here and Mayuka is crying" she said, taking her robe and covering herself up in it.

_"MOMMY!" _

Ataru's eyes widen, as fast as he could he put his pajama on and run towards the place where Mayuka is. "L-Leo!" he gasped. For the first time, he was able to remember his name but his eyes were focused on Leo's big arm holding Mayuka.

Leo thought he felt his heart stop for moment, Ataru dashed to the kitchen half-naked and then his face paled when he saw Lum entering the room wearing only a robe. "What the hell-"

"Mayuka!" Lum run towards Mayuka, kneeled and grabbed her from Leo, and then she looked at Ataru, "We need to get her to the hospital!" she said, ignoring Leo.

"What's the meaning of this?" Leo growled looking at both Lum and Ataru.

"What did you do to my daughter?" Ataru growled at him, clenching his fist.

"Mom..my..." Mayuka said, her eyes closing.

"Stop it both of you! We need to put Mayuka to the hospital!" Lum cried. "Please! This is no time for fighting! We need to get Mayuka to the hospital!"

Ataru reluctantly left them and started to dial 119. Leo just stared at Lum and Mayuka.

"Mom..my..." she said, and then her eyes closed.

Lum trembled, "No.. No.. Mayuka! don't close your eyes! MAYUKA!" Lum cried.

* * *

Author's note: I don't know what to name... their Baby.. so I used G.A.M's character "Mayuka" :D

**R+R XD**

Do you want updates? join our group at facebook: (www)(.)(facebook)(.)(com)(/)(chettephilip)  
don't forget to join Ataru and Lum fanlisting - (www)(chette)(.)(iroha)(.)(nu)(/)(atarulum)


	15. Love is Bittersweet

**Note: This fanfic was late because I am so busy with my real life and business.. I hope you understand.. thanks...**

If anyone of you is interested to _buy my book,_ just tell me! It's Melody in my heart fanfic.. currently 3 books are now out. I will be very happy if you buy them and also I ask of you to join the _Chette-fan page in Facebook! (link at the profile page) For fast updates and interaction with me,_ please join! I wanna meet my readers

We don't own Urusei Yatsura!  
All rights reserved for Rumiko Takahashi  
and English is not my first language

**Baby... Our Baby  
Chapter 15: Love is Bittersweet  
**A Urusei Yatsura fanfic

The Ambulance delivered all of them minus Leo to the Hospital in less than thirty minutes. When the ambulance's door opened, the nurses and doctors greeted and checked Mayuka as they transfer her to the gurney. As their child disappeared into the examining room, Ataru draped an arm around Lum's shoulders.

"Oh Ataru.. if.."

"Shh.." he said. After that he drew in a deep breath, and pulled her against his chest in a gentle hug and rested his face in her hair. "Everything will be okay.." he said. assuring her. Ataru was about to kiss Lum's hair when his eyes caught some of the people looking at them; he recalled that the woman in her arms is also a popular model. Before he could let go of her, the Emergency door opened and one of the doctors wearing a white lab jacket bustled out. Ataru and Lum went to meet her.

"How is she?" Lum asked, battling to keep the shaking of her voice.

"She's under observation, but we will do our best Ms. Invader." she said, patting Lum's arm. "But right now, Ms. Invader... you have to take care of the paperwork in the admitting office, I'll be up to talk with you as soon as I have a better idea of what's going on."

"So she'll be admitted." Ataru said, in a lower voice.

"More or less." said the doctor, eyeing the stranger beside Lum.

"I'll be with Mayuka, you know more about the information than I do." he said, while looking at Lum but ignoring the curious eyes of the doctor. _She must be thinking... who am I in the first place._

Lum agreed, and walked with the doctor. When she disappeared in the corner. His eyes wandered around and still saw the people looking at him in a strange way. One of them, he heard.

_"Who is he? a family?"  
"Isn't that Miss Lum is engaged to Prince Leo?"_

Ignoring the whispers; he just took his seat and waited for Mayuka to come out of the Emergency room.

* * *

Lum took a deep breath as she opened the door where Mayuka was transferred. The first thing she noticed that was different was Ataru at the chair beside the bed, head bowed in an attitude of prayer, holding Mayuka's small hand between his own huge hands. No matter how many times she'd repeated the scene of seeing her daughter in the hospital with an IV draped on her small hands, she wanted to cry. But now she wasn't alone anymore. Love swamped her. Ataru is now with them; she's not alone anymore. True that she's been fighting the cancer with her mom and some of the doctors who were concern but the presence of Ataru was different, it seemed as if he could take away the ugly cancer.

Ataru moved to turn and looked at her, but still holding his daughter's hand. "Um.. They made her sleep, but according to the nurses... she's fine now."

Lum nodded and walked towards the bed while caressing her daughter's hair. "Thank you for being here."

Ataru frowned, Lum looks so tired from everything. "Lum?"

"Hmm?" Lum asked, but her eyes focused on her daughter.

"Forgive me." he said, this time Lum looked at him. "Forgive me for not being here in the past."

"But you're here now." Lum said, trying to smile.

"Just now... but in the past..." he stopped and shook his head, "I didn't know how hard it is for you to do all of this." He looked at Mayuka and controlled his tears. "Seeing her earlier... and did the stuff that you were doing before... I can't help but to admire your strength, and even though it hurts.. you did everything." he whispered.

"It's because I love our child, I love Mayuka and I will do anything, even it hurts me... I'll do anything for her." Lum said, smiling at him.

Something hit Ataru. He paused when he realize something. "I know, and I'll do anything too. So Lum-" he stopped when Lum's cell phone and excused herself to answer it. When she was finished with her phone, she asked him what was he was supposed to say, Ataru just shook his head. "I was um.. thinking of getting a coffee.. do you want something to drink?"

"No thanks, you go and get your coffee.. I'll stay here and watch Mayuka"

He carefully closed the door and went to the vending machine when he felt a presence behind him.

"Can we talk?"

"I was waiting for another chance to talk." he said, turning to him. "Leo."

* * *

Mayuka stirred. She opened her eyes and frowned when she saw the familiar environment. She's inside another hospital again.

"Mayuka dear? are you okay?"

"M-Mommy?" she force herself, it was hard to breathe, she felt pain and felt a wave of nausea wash over her. Lum hurriedly reached for the basin and Mayuka vomited into the bowl.

When she was finished, Lum wiped her daughter's mouth lovingly. "Don't force yourself baby... the doctor said, you'll be fine." she said, caressing her hand.

"Daddy?" she asked, silently.

"He went out to get his coffee, he seems pretty tired... but he'll be back." she said, smiling.

"U-Uncle Leo was angry.."

Lum remembered what Leo did earlier, "I know.. were you scared?" she asked, Mayuka nodded. She hugged Mayuka tightly. "Do not worry, Mommy will fix things; Uncle Leo will not hurt you anymore."

* * *

"Well now this seems familiar." Leo said, looking at Ataru who took a sip of his coffee. "I remember the time when-"

"Do you love, Lum?" he asked, in a very low voice but the prince heard him.

"What?"

"Do you love Lum?" he repeated.

"Do you think I would react like this-"

"Do you Love Lum?" Ataru asked again now looking at him. "Just answer me."

Leo frowned. "Yes."

Ataru took another sip of his coffee. After finishing the coffee in one gulped, he crashed the plastic cup and glared at him. "Then do not frighten Mayuka. Do not do what you did earlier, again. You must cherish your fiancee and Mayuka"

"Wha-"

"You must adopt my daughter and my babies inside Lum."

"I don't understand-"

"You must promise me, that you will love them like they are yours" Ataru clenched his fist. "I know for the fact, that I am here because Lum needed to save Mayuka; that is for her to have another child from me." Ataru looked down, "I know for the fact, that I am just being used... and that my time is almost finish." he wiped his tears. "Ya know..." he looked up into the hospital ceiling. "The first time, I met Lum... I was attracted to her body so much, but I like sexy girls... so no doubt that I will fall for her figure." he chuckled, "But then.. she started clinging unto me and confess that she wants me...loves me.. and wants to marry me. It scared the hell out of me. I know most people were really confused that time because... here is a beautiful lady... wanting me... yet I took her for granted and I wanted more to be rejected than to be loved." he wiped another bunch of tears flowing. "Hah..." he sniffed. "But the truth is... I am scared to love her... I am scared to be with her, because I know that I am just going to hurt her..."

Leo's anger suddenly vanished as he listened carefully, now he is confused. Why is it that Ataru Moroboshi, his rival confessing to him all of the sudden? "You know Moroboshi-"

"and then she left me." he sighed. "She left me and because I was too damn prideful.. I didn't follow her; It was my pride and anger that stop me before." He looked at the crash cup on his hands. "and then she came back and she wanted me to have another child with her... at first I was really angry... but then I realized..." He looked up at his rival, "What shall I do to show how much I love her?"

He couldn't stand to hear this. "Listen-"

"Lum, said... earlier... Even it pains her to see Mayuka like that... she knew that she would do anything because she loves Mayuka very much."

"I think I am going no-"

"Leo, My time is now finish. Please take care of Lum and my kids for me, will you?" he asked.

"What?" Leo asked.

"Promise me.. Leo." Ataru said, a tear fell on his cheek and wiped it quickly. "Promise me."

Leo frowned, _what is going on here?_ He shook his head and looked at Ataru and nodded. "Ok.. I promise."

* * *

The Next day...

Lum woke up when someone knocked on the hospital room where she and Mayuka spend the day. According to the doctors, Mayuka is alright now but she needed to be confined for a few more days as they were still observing her. She walked towards the door and opened it, the nurse went inside bringing a delivery of flowers.

"Aren't these gorgeous?" she asked, handling the bouquet of roses to Lum. "They are for you Ms. Invader."

Lum held the flowers, "Are you sure? But I am not the one who is sick?" she asked the nurse before she could disappear from the room.

The nurse paused in the doorway. "The card was named for you, ma'am." she said, smiling and then closed the door.

"Oh.." Lum said, smiling. She went put the flowers on the table and slipped the card from the plastic stick and opened it. It was hand-written in Ataru's script. She looked and smiled at her daughter sleeping. "Your dad is getting romantic, and I am not used to it." she whispered. She begun to read, her smile fading as she read the letter and in the end she was crying. She quickly run towards her bag and started dialing the hotel; hoping that Ataru was still there. But the phone kept ringing. She dialed Benten's number.

"Hello?" Benten said at the other line.

"Benten, can you come quickly here in the hospital, I need to find Ataru-"

"Wait.. you're in the hospital again? What happen?"

"I'll tell you the details.. just come here.. I need you to stay with Mayuka for awhile."

"Oh.. Okay I'll be there."

Lum slumped on the chair and read the letter again. "No..."

_Lum... They said that Love is bittersweet; before I don't understand... but now I do, and because I love you... I have to leave you. I have done my part. Be happy with Leo.. He promised me that he will take care of you and our kids. When everything is okay, please do visit me and I will be waiting for our kids. Lum, forgive me for everything I've done. Just remember... I Love you very much... Goodbye.._

Lum cried, "Baka.. If you really love me... you would stay by side." she cried so much but she controlled her weeping because she didn't want to disturb Mayuka's sleep. "Hurry Benten.. I have to catch that Baka..." she said.

When Benten came to the Hospital, with no words; Lum left the hospital and took a taxi. "To the Bus station please." she said. She tried calling the hotel over and over but there wasn't anyone picking it up. When the taxi stopped; she waited in line to get a ticket. Panicking, she remembered Moroboshi's residence phone number. She dialed it. hoping that he was there.

"Hello?"

Lum recognize the voice, "Auntie.. is Ataru there?" she asked.

"Lum?"

"Yes.. Auntie, I am on my way in Tomobiki.. where is he? I needed to talk to him" she said. "One Ticket please." she said to the cashier.

"He was here earlier, but I am afraid that he already aboard the ship."

Lum paused. "What?"

"He accepted the mission in the naval army.. he'll be there for at least 6 months or maybe a year."

Lum paled at what she heard, and felt her knees weaken.

"Miss, here is the ticket."

Lum shook her head, tears fell on her face. "I.. don't need it anymore.." she whispered. "Darling no Baka.." she cried out loud inside the Ticket booth. Everyone were shock and concern about the beautiful woman who cried out loud, some of them recognize her but she didn't care. She wants to cry her heart out. Ataru has said goodbye. He left her and Mayuka.

Some officer helped her by leading her to one of the chairs and gave her some water. She kept crying but stopped when her phone rang. She wiped her tears and looked at the ID Caller. It was Benten.

"Lum! What happen? Did you catch Ataru? I saw the letter-"

"He's gone... Benten... He left me.." she sniffed.

"Where is he?"

"I don't know... Auntie Moroboshi said, some ship.. I didn't had the chance to know the details because I felt as if my strength just vanished."

"Calm down.. Lum... you can fly.. we can fly.. you can still-"

"I can't.. I don't have the strength... I guess.. this is over...Ataru and I will never be together.."

"Lum-"

Lum closed her phone and covered her face while crying, she wanted to stop crying but she couldn't.

* * *

Author's note: I don't know what to name... their Baby.. so I used G.A.M's character "Mayuka" :D

**R+R XD**

Do you want updates? join our group at facebook: (www).(facebook).com(/)(chettephilip)  
don't forget to join Ataru and Lum fanlisting - (www)(chette).(iroha).(nu)(/)(atarulum)


	16. Wrong Decision

**Note: This fanfic was late because I am so busy with my real life and business.. I hope you understand.. thanks... also this fanfic plot was stolen by a station company and it turned into a movie.. so if you happen to see any similarities. just remember that THIS FANFIC was created first before that movie, so they stole the idea from me. (Anyway.. I'll just change some plots.. so I hope you'll enjoy them)**

**Thank you.**

If anyone of you is interested to _buy my book,_ just tell me! It's Melody in my heart fanfic.. currently 3 books are now out. I will be very happy if you buy them and also I ask of you to join the_ Chette-fan page in Facebook! (link at the profile page) For fast updates and interaction with me,_ please join! I wanna meet my readers

We don't own Urusei Yatsura!  
All rights reserved for Rumiko Takahashi  
and English is not my first language

**Baby... Our Baby  
Chapter 16: Wrong Decision  
**A Urusei Yatsura fanfic

Mrs. Invader looked at Benten and sighed deeply. It has been two days since Lum locked herself up in her room. Thank goodness, Ran was there to babysit Mayuka in the hospital. This was the first time Lum had ignored everyone including her dearest daughter Mayuka.

"Lum, dear.. Open up the door.. please stop moping around and stop being selfish." Mrs. Invader said, knocking at her door.

But it remain close, they could just hear her sobbing inside the room.

"For goodness sake Lum! It has been two days! aren't you worried about Mayuka?"

_"Mayuka is...is fine mom, I am not! SO LEAVE ME ALONE!"_ she yelled.

"Lum.. please..." Mrs. Invader was about to cry again, but Benten comforted her.

"Let me talk to her Mrs. Invader, and I am sorry for not being here yesterday... I had to go back home for _emergency_." Benten said bowing at her.

Mrs. Invader sighed and just took a seat; she was restless because Lum didn't leave the room for two days. Her daughter is pregnant and she didn't even eat while her other grand daughter is in the hospital! _What are you doing to yourself Lum?_

* * *

After Lum found out that Ataru left them, she could not accept it. She was ready to cancel her engagement to Leo. So ready that she already told her mother through email but Ataru just left her!... He... _once_ _again_, _escaped from the responsibility!_ Wiping her tears, she opened the letter again and re-read it.

_Lum... They said that Love is bittersweet; before I don't understand... but now I do, and because I love you... I have to leave you. I have done my part. Be happy with Leo.. He promised me that he will take care of you and our kids. When everything is okay, please do visit me and I will be waiting for our kids. Lum, forgive me for everything I've done. Just remember... I Love you very much... Goodbye.._

Tears started falling on her face once again, she crushed the paper and grit her teeth. "Be happy with Leo? He promised to you that he'll take care of me and our kids?" she mumbled. "Darling no Baka, This is my life. You have no right to decide for me!" she yelled.

_"What the hell are you doing?" _

Lum turned to look at her, "H-How did you-"

"I know where the spare key is." Benten frowned, showing the key. "For emergencies right?" she added, with a slight mocking tone of her voice. Lum snapped her head away which made her crossed her arms. "Now I'll repeat the question... What the _hell_ are you doing?"

"Nothing." she mumbled.

"Would you look at yourself Lum?"

"I have no mirror, datcha."

"and now you're trying to be a pedant?" she crossed the room and sat on the bed beside Lum. "Lum-"

She stood up, "Just leave me alone." she picked up the sheets as she spoke. "I just want to be alone."

But Benten hugged her, "But you are not alone! When you left the earth and went back to Oni... did I leave you alone?" she hugged her best friend tightly.

"Let me go.."

"When Mayuka was diagnosed, having an earth disease, did I leave you alone?"

"I said.. Let me go."

Benten stop hugging her but she grab her shoulders and turn her around, "Listen to me Lum, I am your best friend. You can't make me leave you. I owe my life to you so much when we were kids and that-"

Lum slowly looked up at her, "Well, I'm an adult and I should be able to manage on my own-"

"You don't act one right now!" she screamed at her. "You were acting like a five years old girl who lost her favorite toy because someone took it awa-"

Lum's gaze became cold all of the sudden. "Darling is not a toy."

"...who cares about that Moroboshi! You can have Leo! Or any guy you want! Even though he loves you, he can't fight for you! You were always the one who's fighting for your relationship! Drop him out! leave him! move on! Don't cry like a pathetic woman, sulking in the corner!" she paused and took a deep breath, "You may not know, he's laughing at you right now! Or that he has someone in that ship! ye-yeah! maybe some cute navy woman that's why he said goodbye! He wants to flirt with her! After he made you pregnant, he's going for her! then he will make her pregnant too! and she is the one he will marry!" she shook her angrily.

"I said.. Leave me alone.. datcha.." she growled, electricity coming out of her body now, her body is floating.

Benten didn't have a choice but to let go of her, "Now we're talking." she said, narrowing her eyes. "Instead of sulking here for two days.. you can just fly over there at the seas and bring back your darling." Lum blinked at her, Benten smiled. "You became soft when you became a mother, Lum... but deep inside.. that Old Lum wants to come out sometimes."

Lum's eyes soften, "Benten..."

"I'm sorry I have to push you like this." she sighed. "But the Old Lum.. gets all fired out when someone mentioned that Moroboshi is flirting with another girl." she smirked.

* * *

He left his cabin, he couldn't settle. He'd been at sea for two days and yet he hated the feeling of being away from Mayuka and most especially from Lum. He was trying his best to convince himself that what he has done was the right decision. But at the back of his head, he's been cursing himself for doing this all of the sudden. I wonder what was Lum's reaction with my letter? He even arranged flowers to be delivered to her at the hospital. It had seemed important for him to let her know how much he loves her and _Mayuka.. my dear daughter... You're a bad father, Moroboshi.. you left your daughter and your.. wife- _He shook his head, how can he say wife? what was her relationship with Lum?

_"Give me a child... and I'll never bother you again"_

He clenched his fist, yes.. right.. he was only being used to save Mayuka..

His thoughts were interrupted as few navy men passed on his way to the deck, he nodded at them but didn't stop to engage in their conversation. He just wants out and sniff the ocean breeze, maybe it will clear his mind for a bit... but he was wrong. It didn't help at all. His thoughts were following him, his worries growing just like the waves crashing into the bow of the ship. He closed his eyes as he reach the rail, letting the salt spray fall on his face.

_"A Million yen for your thoughts?"_

A familiar voice rung in his ear; one he hadn't expected to hear especially today and on the ship. He opened his eyes and twirled around. He saw the mayor of Tomobiki looking at him straightly. "Mayor.." he said, turning back to look at the sea.

"Drop the formalities Moroboshi." he frowned, as he resume walking towards him. "So this is your decision, Naruhodo.."

Ataru watched the mayor as he stood beside him. His eyes were gazing at the sea, but knowing him for a long time... He was trying to be cool instead of slashing Ataru using the sword on his hand. The mayor was as usual, wearing his favorite white suit with his ever present weapon. "You're angry..." he said in a demeanor voice.

"I thought my wife already talked to you?"

"Shutaro-"

"And I even paid for that expensive dinner for you two, damn you." he growled.

"I don't know why you're so mad."

"I AM FURIOUSLY ANGRY AT YOUR DECISIONS!" he yelled at him, making the people in the ship gaped but when Shutaro gave them the look, they all went inside the ship. "WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS RUNNING AWAY FROM YOUR PROBLEMS?!"

Ataru growled back at him, "I AM NOT RUNNING AWAY! I AM FIXING THIS MESS!"

"HOW IS THIS FIXING THIS MESS? LUM WASN'T IN HER USUAL SELF FOR THE PAST TWO DAYS! MAKING EVERYONE WORRIED THAT THEY HAVE TO CONTACT SHINOBU! I HAD TO CANCEL A VERY IMPORTANT MEETING JUST TO GET MY BUTT HERE BECAUSE SHINOBU MADE ME DO THIS!" he yelled at him. "Why are you always hurting Lum-san?"

"So that explains the helicopter-" he paused and looked at him, "Wait.. Lum wasn't in her usual self?" he frowned.

He tried to calm himself, "Yes. According to Shinobu, she locked herself in her room for two days. Shinobu went there but she didn't had the chance to talk to her, Lum-san's mother was trying to open the door."

"two days?" he gaped. "W-What about Mayuka?"

"What about you?!" his anger building up once again. "If I know that you will boarding this ship, I would have banned you from this duty." He swore, raked his fingers through his hair. "Listen to me Moroboshi... as a mayor I would say, well done for your service... but as friend I'd say... 'YOU ARE AN IDIOT.' The idiots of all the Idiots." he narrowed his eyes at him. "You're coming with me right now... we will be back in the land in a few minutes-"

"No." Ataru sighed. True, that he was worried about Lum; but his decision was final. He needed to do this because he didn't want Lum's fame to be crushed just because he entered the scene. "I am sorry Shutaro... I won't come with you." he looked down.

"...The pilot is a very sexy woman" his friend tempted, looking away from him.

Ataru sighed, "Stop it, Shutaro... I am not the Ataru you used to know."

"Which is quite a relief, but sometimes... we want a part of Old Ataru to come back." he turned to him. "The one that always run towards Lum-san whenever she is in trouble."

"She's not in trouble-"

"But she's heartbroken."

"She has Leo-"

"She was about to cancel the engagement."

Ataru blinked, he quickly looked up. "What?"

"For you." he shrugged. "So... are you coming or not?"

Ataru was about to say yes when thoughts about the media came into his mind. The rumors, the news about the engagement between Lum and Prince Leo... Lum getting hurt because of him entering the scenario, He shook his head. "No."

"Teme..."

"I won't come with you." Ataru growled back at him. "If you force me, Shutaro... you know what I am capable of." he crossed his arms.

"... and you don't know what I can-" he paused when his cell phone. "Just a minute." he said, and then he started talking in english. After a few minutes, Shutaro closed his phone and turned to him again. "As I was saying-"

"Shutaro.. why did you... sent Shinobu to America for the past months?" he asked, not looking at him; just looking at the waves.

Shutaro paused at the sudden question, "Because, she needs to do something there."

Ataru slowly looked at him, "That's not the real reason right?" he asked, Shutaro started to sweat. "The reason why you sent Shinobu away from Tomobiki because when she got really angry, she knocked down the newest mall in our place and the media started to follow her wherever she goes."

Shutaro cleared his throat, "So you know... as expected from a police." he coughed. "But the point here is-"

"The point here is the same." Ataru said, "I don't want Lum to suffer because of the media, you were lonely when Shinobu went to America for a few months right? It was hard separation but that is for Shinobu's sake." his voice started to quiver, he took a deep breath and tried to stop his tears to fall. He doesn't want to cry in front of people.. especially to Shutaro. "So.. of all the people... I'd expected you to be the one, who truly understand why I had to do this."

... and with that, the argument was closed. Shutaro left the ship without Ataru.

* * *

Ataru woke up at the sudden noise inside the ship. He looked at the clock and realized that after his talk with Shutaro, it made him so exhausted that he dozed off. He was about to close his eyes again when he heard a knock on his cabin. He groaned and sat up, "Come in." The door opened and revealed the woman that he bid goodbye last two days ago. She was wearing a thorn mint dress and her hair was messy, his eyes slowly looked up into her face and discovered that she was quite a mess. From top to bottom. "Lum."

"Ataru." she said coldly, but she looked at him bitterly.

"How-" he noticed the two horns sticking out of her hair. His jaw dropped, "Y-You flew all the way here?" he asked. Lum didn't say anything but Ataru understand, "What the hell are you thinking?! You are Pregnant!" he added. Lum didn't move nor react. He cursed out loud and push a chair in front of her. "Sit down." he said, this time, Lum obeyed. "So what was that noise? Aside from maybe... people seeing you from the air landing here?" he asked, sarcastically.

"I was looking for a navy woman."

"There are no women here."

"I realized."

"So you came all the way here, just to check if there's a woman?" he asked, growling.

"Also to give you an answer to the letter." she shook her head, her eyes not leaving him.

"There was no question there-"

"I am going to marry Leo tomorrow."

He already knew that, he expected that... but hearing it from her made his chest cold. "W-When?" he asked, _did I heard right?_

"Tomorrow."

He swallowed a bit of air. "I thought you were supposed to go back to Oni and asked for blessings-"

Her voice continued to be cold and defiant. "The only thing that I want is your blessing."

His hands tightened, "T-That's fast..."

"I know."

"Lum-"

"Don't worry." she said softly, as she stood up. "You'll never see me again."

Her lovely green eyes stabbed at him with guilt and regret that he felt troubled in a way he couldn't explain. "Lum-"

"Good bye."

The door closed before he could open his mouth, a few more minutes he heard the people yelling goodbye to her. At that time, he broke into cry like a little boy. He cried like he had never cried before. He cried for everything he had done and cried that he had really lost her this time.

* * *

"Iyaaa! I didn't know that the princess of Oni knows our best police here!" the Ship captain slapped Ataru's back during dinner at the ship. They were all talking about how surprised they were when the Princess of Oni landed on their ship and kept searching for a woman, when she failed to find one; she asked them if she can talk to Ataru Moroboshi and the rest is history.

"She is a friend.. asking for a blessing.. for his wedding tomorrow." he muttered.

One of his co-navy blinked, "Wait a minute... are you talking about Prince Leo?" he asked.

Ataru forcibly took a bit from the dish on his plate. He wasn't really hungry, but out of respect he needed to get along with them. "Yes... she's engaged to him..."

"But that man is horrible! I thought Princess Lum already broke up with him?" he groaned. "I mean.. there is this rumor that Princess Lum rejected Prince Leo on the set or something and she-" he paused when everyone looked at him, except Ataru. He blushed furiously. "H-Hey.. I am a big fan of the entertainment world ya know?"

The ship captain shook his head, "I may not be a fan, but I know.. that Prince is a bad news."

After Ataru swallowed his food, he looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"Didn't you hear? Prince Leo was selling earth babies to aliens and they have to become slaves of that alien planet." The Ship captain frowned. "He said that the only babies that he is selling were the ones that are abandoned, at least he was in a way helping this planet."

Ataru blinked, he didn't know that. "I see..."

"Helping? He was making humans as a slave of other planets! That's not helping!" said the co-navy and everyone nodded.

"... and news said that this time, he's selling the most expensive babies of all..." The ship captain continued. "He said, he doubled the price because they are twins."

_"Twins. Have you ever thought of names?"_

_"Yuuki. My boy will be called Yuuki.. Because he is my courage.."_

_"Ai... my other daughter's name is Ai."_

Coldness in him spread, turning into ice. "T-Twins..." he asked softly, for a second he couldn't breathe. _No way.. Leo wouldn't.._

"My sources said... it's going to be Princess Lum's twins because they weren't his." said the co-navy who loves the entertainment news.

Anger rushed back in force, he stood up and everyone looked at him. "D-Did I made the wrong decision?" he asked them.

* * *

Author's note: I don't know what to name... their Baby.. so I used G.A.M's character "Mayuka" :D

**R+R XD**

Do you want updates? join our group at facebook: (www).(facebook).com(/)(chettephilip)  
don't forget to join Ataru and Lum fanlisting - (www)(chette).(iroha).(nu)(/)(atarulum)


	17. Stop the Wedding!

**Note: This fanfic was late because I am so busy with my real life and business.. I hope you understand.. thanks... also this fanfic plot was stolen by a station company and it turned into a movie.. so if you happen to see any similarities. just remember that THIS FANFIC was created first before that movie, so they stole the idea from me. (Anyway.. I'll just change some plots.. so I hope you'll enjoy them)**

**Thank you.**

If anyone of you is interested to _buy my book,_ just tell me! It's Melody in my heart fanfic.. currently 3 books are now out. I will be very happy if you buy them and also I ask of you to join the_ Chette-fan page in Facebook! (link at the profile page) For fast updates and interaction with me,_ please join! I wanna meet my readers

We don't own Urusei Yatsura!  
All rights reserved for Rumiko Takahashi  
and English is not my first language

**Baby... Our Baby  
Chapter 17: Stop the Wedding!  
**A Urusei Yatsura fanfic

It was a perfect day for the wedding. It was a perfect day to start her new life. The sweet-scented cherry blossoms from the lobby of the hotel floated, as lush and fragrant as her pink and green bouquet. She decided to move forward. After she talked to Ataru last night, she went straightly to Leo and told him that she will marry him today, with Leo's power and influence he was able to prepare the wedding in short notice. Mayuka was being taken care of Ran and Rei for a while, just to get over this thing.

It was her big day. Her groom is too perfect. Too loving. The hotel is all set for them; the reception where the wedding will be held is full of people and aliens as well. She saw that everything was perfect for this day. So why did she feel so miserable? Why had she cried for the last hours straight, all across the ocean and then all the way to the hotel? And she didn't even sleep! Her make-up artist kept complaining how to cover her eye bags but after a few more work, she was able to cover them.

"Are you okay Lum?" her mother asked her, when she was being escorted in one of the rooms nearby.

"Yes." Lum muttered, but she wasn't okay at all.

"I'll go and see our guests. You'll be fine right?" she asked, Lum nodded.

When she was alone, she stood up and walked towards the window where she could see the busy streets of Tokyo. People were walking fast, and cars were all lined up because of traffic. Some are going to attend her wedding, others are going to their jobs.. and some are going to go to their love ones. For the first time in her life, she really felt like an Alien in this world.

"There are almost five hundred people waiting for us to get married, aren't you happy?" Leo's voice was muffled through the door, but she could still hear his warm exasperation. When she didn't say anything, the door opened and instantly Lum turned to him. "Lum!" and then he was speechless at the sight of hers. His bride was very beautiful. She is wearing a wedding gown with a draped tulle illusion strapless neckline. Laces asymmetrically weave throughout the bodice, highlighted with crystal and scattered pearl hand-beading. A dropped waistline complements the silhouette and lace onto the voluminous skirt. "Beautiful..."

Lum gasped, "Leo! Don't look at me! It's bad for a groom to see his bride before the wedding!"

Leo laughed, "You weren't talking so I thought something might happen to you. But anyway, It's just one of the superstitions of this world. Besides, we are aliens and no one can stop our wedding today."

* * *

"Mom..." Mayuka opened her eyes, she saw Ran giving food to Rei. "A-Aunt Ran?" she asked.

Ran gasped and run towards Mayuka, "You're awake!" she yelled. "Your mommy is not here right now, but she'll be back.. after the wedding and honeymoon." she said, stroking the little girl's forehead.

"Mom.. is going to marry Dad?" she asked, smiling weakly.

Ran frowned and shook her head, "Mayuka.. listen... this is for your own good. Your mother.. will marry Leo."

Mayuka's smile faded. "Oh," she bit her lip. "But where is Dad?"

"Your Dad? Well.. you see Mayuka-"

_"I am here." _

Ran and Mayuka looked at the voice and saw Ataru entering the hospital. Rei even stopped chewing when he sees him. "Moroboshi! I thought you were across the ocean.. or you were at the ocean or-"

Ataru ignored Ran and went straightly to Mayuka to kiss her forehead, and then he looked at Ran. "Where is the wedding?" he asked, glaring at her.

Ran was about to reply, but she remembered how Lum suffered. She crossed her arms, "Why should I tell you?" she asked, one eyebrow lifted.

"Because I want to save her and my children." he said, quietly.

"What are you saying?" Ran smirked, "That Leo is a monster like you?" she added.

"Far worse than me." Ataru narrowed his eyes. "Leo is going to sell my babies to another planet." he said it directly. Mayuka and Ran looked at each other, "You don't believe me?" he asked.

Ran frowned, "No.. I do. I know... what kind of a guy is Leo.. and Mayuka knows too." she said, Ataru narrowed his eyes and gave a confusion look at his daughter. "Mayuka maybe is unhealthy kid.. but she knows a lot." Ran turned to Mayuka and caress her hair, "She's a smart one.. like her mother" she added, making Mayuka smile.

"... but Lum is acting fool right now. She is going to marry Leo" Ataru said, gritting his teeth.

"Who pushes her to do it?" Ran yelled, turning to look at Ataru. "You left her, when she decided to leave Leo. Now she's marrying him to forget you."

"and I will stop her."

"How?" Ran asked, "How can you stop the wedding?"

"Just tell me where the goddamn address is, and I will!" Ataru growled.

Mayuka opened her mouth, "Aunt Ran.. tell Dad.. please?"

Ran looked at Mayuka nodding then at Rei who kept eating but he showed a thumb up sign. She hurriedly grabs a pen and a paper and wrote the address of the hotel. Then she walked towards Ataru and gave the paper to him. "Save Lum onegai."

Ataru looked at the hotel address and nodded, and then he looked at Ran. "One more thing... please take care of Mayuka.. no matter what happen... protect her." he kissed Mayuka's forehead again. "Mayuka, promised Dad.. that you'll be strong." he said, Mayuka nodded. "Dad and Mom.. might leave you for a few days.. but I trust you that you will be okay even without us."

"Just promise me Dad.. that you will take care of mom, my siblings and yourself.." she said.

Ataru kissed her cheek, "I promise. We will be together." he caresses his daughter and went to the door. Before he opened the door, he looked at Rei. "Rei?" Rei looked at him. "Please take care of Mayuka. I beg you."

"Hmm." he nodded.

Ataru's cell phone rang and he picked it up as he opened the door. "Yes. Yes. I got the address. Thanks for all your help, Mayor."

And with that, he was out of Mayuka's room.

* * *

The doors of the hotel restaurant open, she saw the aisle being prepared for her. While standing alone at the end of the Aisle, her body trembled; her wedding bouquet shook in her hands and she almost jumped when she felt the hand of her father. Feeling numb, she started walking forward with her father at her side. Flowers were everywhere. She could feel the eyes of all the aliens and people. They were all looking at her, watched her with envy. When she reached the end of the Aisle, Mr. Invader handled Lum into Leo's keeping. Her father never smiled at them, because he knew the real feeling of his daughter. Leo held her hand tightly, looking down at her face with a loving gaze.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness this sacred..."

The Minister started his words. Compared to the clash of emotions inside of her, the ceremony was so empty. The minister's words might be beautiful but she didn't feel anything inside at all. _It's fine Lum... he didn't want you, he gave you blessings. Leo is going to be a great husband. He loves you very much..._ she told herself quietly. As the minister kept talking, she closed her eyes and the face of Ataru smiling at her overwhelmed her. When he cooked for her, he cared for her especially when they found out that she was pregnant, how he cares for Mayuka...

"Do you, Prince Leo, Prince of Oni.. take Princess Lum to be your lawfully wedded wife here on earth and on Oni's planet..."

That made her opened her eyes and tried to push that thought away. Struggling to calm the pounding of her heart, she clenched her hands tighter around her bridal bouquet.

"... For as long as you both shall live?"

Leo looked at her lovingly, "I do.. and will always do." he said, tightening his hands on hers.

The minister turned to her, "and do you, Princess Lum of Oni... take Prince Leo of Oni to be your-"

The doors opened, banging against the walls. "STOP THE WEDDING!"

At the harsh sound of the familiar voice, the crowd gasped, Lum looked at the end of the aisle and saw Ataru. He was dressed as she'd left him inside the ship. He was wearing his Navy uniform. Leo's bodyguard started to run towards him but there are some policemen and Navy officers who stopped them. His footsteps echoed against the red carpeted aisle as he stared at Leo with a brutal, serious intensity.

"How dare you come here Moroboshi!" Leo's voice hit a high tone, and he irately cleared his throat. "You have no right-"

"I do." Ataru stared at Leo. "I have all the goddamn right."

"Get out of here," Leo spat out. "This is no business of yours-"

"Is it?" Ataru turned to Lum with a blazing force.

Lum took a deep, shuddering breath. "You gave me your blessings last night."

"I changed my mind." Ataru growled. "I don't want you to marry him."

Lum glared at him, "As if you can change my mind?"

"Oh yes I can." Ataru walked as fast as he could and grabbed Lum with a brutality of a Captain Pirate claiming his woman and a sensual current rock Lum's body like lightning cracking through stone. "Because you Love me, and you don't love him." he growled, she shook her head, unable to speak. She felt confused but burned and electrified all at the same time. "Tell everyone that you love me!" His voice rang through the place.

Five hundred people gasped aloud. Camera men are now starting to take pictures without flashes. She could feel the stares of the guests. Of the shocked minister, Her parents, her friends. _Everyone…_ Lum struggled on his hold. "How dare you humiliate me in front of all these people? You told me to marry Leo and I am doing what you want me to do!" she cried.

"Ah." Ataru's lips curved darkly upward. His body relaxed, and his gaze glinted with a sudden amusement. "Did you hear her? She was marrying Leo not because of Love.. She will marry Leo because I told her so."

Anger raced through her. "Let me go! I am going to marry Leo whether you like it or not!" she spat out.

Ataru's eyes narrowed. Leo looked around at his bodyguards and he realized they were all being held by some policemen. "You are not going to marry him because I am the father of your babies!"

The people once again gasped at the declaration. Everyone were now whispering. More and More media man were witnessing the chaos. Some were watching with shocked pity, others with malicious glee. She started to feel dizzy. "A-Ataru please.. I.." she suddenly feel faint, "I..." she didn't finish the sentence before her knees started to give way beneath her. Ataru caught her up in his arms before she could fall.

"Let go of her!" Leo cried furiously.

He carried Lum and glanced at the audience, his eyes met Lum's parents. "Mr. and Mrs. Invader.. Forgive me, but I needed to do this.. Please ask Mayor Shutaro for more details." turning on his heel, he carried her down the aisle. He held her close to his muscular chest.

"Come back here!" Leo's voice was furious as he followed behind them. "She is mine!" Ignoring him, Ataru nodded at some of the policemen and they opened the door for him. Then Leo was stopped by some of the policemen, trapping him and all the guests inside the hotel room. He growled and kneeled on the floor. "LUM!"

One of the policemen walked towards Leo. "Prince Leo, you're under arrest."

Leo wiped his tears, "What?" he asked, everyone looked at them. "Why am I under arrest?"

"For buying babies and selling them to other planets." said the officer.

"Damn..." Leo trembled, "This is not over..." he narrowed his eyes and took a pill out of his pocket swallowed it and instantly he vanished.

* * *

Lum opened her eyes and realized she was inside Ataru's room in his residence in Tomobiki. The room was still the same except it has a large bed now and the sexy posters that Ataru pinned at the walls before were no longer there. The room was quite tidy but empty. She placed her hands on her belly through the wrinkled taffeta of her wedding dress and then she heard the bedroom door unlock.

Ataru entered the room still wearing his Navy uniform. "Welcome back."

She rose from the bed, "Why am I here?"

"Because you are going to be my wife." he said with a smile, holding out his hand. "Aren't you happy?"

Lum folded her arms with a scowl, "If you said that before everything, I would. But not anymore."

"Why? Because you don't love me anymore?" Coolly, he withdrew his hand. "Whatever. This time, you'll stay here with me. Whether you like it or not." he added.

"What do you want from me?" she asked coldly. "Why are you doing this?"

"If I will explain everything to you, you won't understand." he raised his chin and glared at her. "So what you do right now, is have a good rest... I know everything is totally messed up.. but I am telling you.. This is for your own good."

She shook her head desperately. "How would it be my good? When I don't even feel safe?" she asked trembling.

A knock came and the door opened and one of the police officers came, "Sorry.. Sir, but Prince Leo escaped."

"He what?" Ataru growled, "Didn't you just arrested him? How-" he shook his head.

"He used some kind of a vanishing pill.. and he escaped, I am sorry sir." he said, bowing.

"Just find him." Ataru growled, "I don't feel safe if he is not inside the jail."

"Yes sir." said the office and left the room.

"Why would Leo be arrested?" Lum asked, looking at Ataru.

"Lum..." he said in a low voice, "Leo... he is been buying and selling babies on the open market." he said, looking at her. "Taking children from poor parents and giving them to the other planets for slavery... In a way, for him.. its to help other people in this world... but selling my babies to the other planet?" he narrowed his eyes at her, "That I wouldn't tolerate."

Lum sucked in breath. Then covered her face with her hands, "Y-Your babies...D-Don't tell me..."

Ataru nodded slowly, "Yes.. our babies..."

All the color slowly drained from Lum's face.

* * *

Author's note: I don't know what to name... their Baby.. so I used G.A.M's character "Mayuka" :D

**R+R XD**

Do you want updates? join our group at facebook: (www).(facebook).com(/)(chettephilip)  
don't forget to join Ataru and Lum fanlisting - (www)(chette).(iroha).(nu)(/)(atarulum)


End file.
